Sweet trickster
by Romy92
Summary: -¿Me estás diciendo que quieres ser recordada como una asesina? -No. Te estoy diciendo que quiero el dinero de mi jefa. -¿Y cómo pretendes conseguirlo? -Con tu ayuda. AU. Alice&Jasper.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Prólogo-**

Observé a mi oponente y escondí una sonrisa tras mis cartas. Hacía años que no hacía una jugada tan buena.

-De acuerdo, ¿cuánto apuestas? –pregunté poniéndome seria, o al menos intentándolo. Todavía estaba algo contentilla a causa del tequila y el whisky que había tomado antes.

-Creo que…apostaré un dólar –murmuró Jasper sin quitarle ojo a sus cartas.

-Si vas a apostar tan poco, ¿quieres decir que no será mejor que no lo hagas? –pregunté yo levantando una ceja.

-Confío en mis posibilidades, y estoy seguro de que averiguaré lo que tienes si decides apostar tú también –me contestó con una sonrisita arrogante.

-Está bien. Entonces, veo tu dólar, y apuesto diez más. ¿Qué me dices? –aposté, sabiendo que ya había ganado.

Me observó fijamente durante un largo minuto, y después cogió los últimos diez dólares que le quedaban y los colocó sobre el montoncito de dinero que había en el centro de la mesa.

-Creo que estás mintiendo, así que como no me gustan los faroles, veo tus diez dólares.

Sonreí orgullosa y volví a mirar mis cartas de nuevo. Sí, no había duda. Aquella partida ya la tenía ganada.

-Genial. ¿Qué tienes? –pregunté interesada, y sonreí más ampliamente cuando vi sus cartas.

-Full –musitó dejándolas sobre la mesa. – ¿Y tú? –preguntó algo dudoso al ver mi felicidad.

-Escalera real –anuncié levantando las cartas con emoción y dejándolas caer sobre la mesa. –Así que un farol, ¿eh? –quise molestarlo, cogiendo el dinero que había ganado. Realmente no era mucho, ya que lo máximo que solíamos apostar cuando jugábamos no sobrepasaba los diez dólares, pero siempre me hacía ilusión vencerle.

-Esta vez no he tenido suerte –se quejó, estirándose como un gato.

-Sí, claro. Lo que te pasa es que no sabes perder –lo pinché sentándome de rodillas sobre la silla, apoyando los codos en la mesa.

Me observó con los ojos entrecerrados y después se quedó en silencio.

-¿Sabes? Estos últimos días he estado pensando –dije para captar su atención.

-Qué novedad…–murmuró sin mirarme, y yo le tiré a la cabeza el tapón de una botella de agua que yacía tirada en el suelo.

-Hablo enserio, ¿quieres hacer el favor de escucharme? –le exigí, alzando la voz.

-Te estoy escuchando –me informó cogiendo el tapón que le había tirado y dejándolo sobre la mesa de nuevo.

-Quiero largarme de este pueblucho –supuse que lo mejor era ir directa al grano.

Entonces sí que me miró fijamente, aunque comprendí que tenía más ganas de dormir que de escucharme.

-¿Y?

-Para hacerlo necesito dinero.

-¿Quieres que yo te preste? Si económicamente estoy igual o peor que tú –me informó frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya lo sé. Y también sé que estás empezando a aborrecer este pueblo tanto como yo. Por eso mismo, tengo un plan.

-¿Qué clase de plan? –me preguntó levantando una ceja.

Repasé mentalmente el discursito que había planeado en mi cabeza, pero el alcohol me nublaba un poco la memoria, así que improvisé:

-Bueno, tú sabes dónde trabajo, ¿verdad?

Esperé hasta que asintió.

-Y sabes que mi jefa es una de las mujeres más ricas de Forks, ¿cierto?

-Sí. No me digas que quieres robarle –fingió horrorizarse, y yo me reí ante su falso tono de reproche.

-Cállate y escúchame –le pedí, riendo aún. –Ella es viuda, ¿de acuerdo? Su marido le dejó toda la herencia, incluida su mansión, sus yates y su avión privado. Ella está sola. Por lo menos hasta donde yo sé, no tiene familia, así que cuando muera, su herencia se la llevará directamente el banco, y creo que no podemos permitir que algo así ocurra, ¿no crees?

-¿De qué puñetas hablas? –me preguntó sin ningún rastro de diversión en su voz.

-Vamos, no te hagas el inocente. Los dos sabemos que ni tú ni yo somos las personas más legales del mundo.

-Ya, pero una cosa es cometer algún que otro hurto, y otra cosa es asesinar a una persona.

-¿Quién ha hablado de asesinato? Yo todavía no te he explicado en qué consiste mi plan.

-Bueno, no creo que se aleje mucho de lo que estoy pensando.

Lo observé entrecerrando los ojos. Tal vez me había equivocado al pensar que él estaría dispuesto a ayudarme.

-Mira, ella tiene un dinero que no merece, y a pesar de que lo tiene todo, se aburre. Así que mientras se pasa los días haciéndose innecesarias cirugías, yo tengo que estar limpiando toda su asquerosa mansión para ganar un sueldo que no merezco –quise que comprendiera el significado de mis palabras, pero noté que el alcohol también estaba haciendo estragos en su atención. –Jasper, ni tú ni yo acabamos los estudios, así que, perdona que sea tan sincera, pero nunca seremos nada, y yo no quiero que sea así.

-¿Me estás diciendo que quieres ser recordada como una asesina?

-No. Te estoy diciendo que quiero su dinero.

-¿Y cómo pretendes conseguirlo?

-Con tu ayuda.

Entonces observé que una sonrisita luchaba por no aparecer en sus labios, sabiendo que si lo hacía, terminaría enfadándome. No me gustaba que se rieran de mí cuando hablaba de un tema serio.

-Alice, me parece que esta noche has bebido demasiado.

-¡No estoy borracha! –le aseguré alzando la voz, levantándome de golpe y frunciendo el ceño.

Suspiró resignado y estiró sus brazos para después bostezar, todavía sin tomarme en serio.

-Pues no lo parece.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y me senté bien en la silla de nuevo.

-¿Significa eso que no me vas a ayudar? Porque no tengo problemas en buscar a otro que quiera hacerlo.

Me miró, y pude notar en sus ojos que estaba cansado.

-A ver, –se pasó una mano por el cabello, resignado. –en el hipotético caso de que aceptara participar en lo que sea que estás tramando, ¿qué debería hacer yo?

Sonreí y junté mis manos con tranquilidad.

-Seducirla –le contesté con una sonrisita inocente.

-¿Qué? ¿A tu jefa? –abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando escuchó mis palabras.

Asentí como si le acabara de anunciar la cosa más normal del mundo.

-¿Y me dices que no estás borracha? –volvió a insistir, y comencé a enfadarme.

-Si lo único que pretendes hacer es llamarme borracha y pensar que estoy loca, ya te puedes largar –lo amenacé fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Es que ese plan es una locura. ¿De dónde narices has sacado esa absurda idea?

-No te parecería absurda si hubieses escuchado el plan entero –me quejé, cruzándome de brazos y dándome cuenta de que posiblemente sí que estaba algo…contentilla.

-Ilumíname –se burló, adoptando la misma postura que yo.

Aparté mis ojos de los suyos para poner en orden mis ideas. Obviamente, no había empezado tan bien como esperaba, pero estaba segura de que al final terminaría convenciéndolo.

-Tienes que ganarte su confianza, y he pensado que la mejor manera para hacerlo es que le hagas creer que estás enamorado de ella.

-¿Y qué ganaremos con eso?

-Si lo haces bien, seguramente pondrá tu nombre en su testamento dejándote todo su dinero y sus pertenencias –le expliqué, sintiéndome orgullosa de mi mini-discurso.

-¿Pero cuántos años tiene? –preguntó inseguro.

-Unos…treinta y pocos.

-¿Y ya ha escrito su testamento siendo tan joven? –inquirió extrañado.

-Lo hizo cuando enviudó. Creo que le entró el pánico a la muerte y rápidamente lo redactó. Pero claro, no tiene a nadie a quien dejarle toda su inmensa fortuna. Así que si encuentra algún hombre que la haga sentirse querida y apreciada, seguramente le dejará toda la herencia.

-De acuerdo, ¿y tú que harás? ¿Reírte de mí mientras hago creer a una mujer que estoy locamente enamorado de ella?

-No, yo te ayudaré. Sé lo que le gusta y lo que no, y como la muy idiota confía en mí, podré…persuadirla un poco para que te acepte –le expliqué, sonriendo con arrogancia. A mi parecer, era un plan brillante. Aunque de todos modos aún debía terminar de pulirlo.

Jasper me observó sin parpadear, cosa que me puso nerviosa, y después se levantó de la silla sin decir ni una palabra.

-Ese plan es muy raro, Alice…no sé si será una buena idea. Opino que lo mejor es que lo dejemos para mañana.

-Crees que mañana se me habrá olvidado porque piensas que ahora estoy borracha, ¿no es eso?

-Pues sí. Pero si no es así, llámame y seguiremos hablando de esto, ¿te parece?

Asentí con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados como una niña pequeña a la que se le había negado un caramelo.

-¿Me devuelves mi camisa? –me preguntó con la mano extendida, y entonces recordé que me la había puesto antes.

-Si la quieres, tendrás que quitármela –lo desafié con una sonrisa coqueta, poniéndome de pie y acercándome a él con lentitud.

-Qué fácil me lo pones –suspiró alargando la mano para desabrocharla.

-¿Por qué no te quedas? –pregunté acariciándole el hombro sutilmente con un dedo mientras él se peleaba con los botones de su propia camisa.

-Porque mañana trabajo.

-Es domingo –insistí. Nunca se quedaba conmigo toda la noche, aunque tampoco tenía porqué hacerlo. Éramos sólo amigos, sin embargo, cuando salíamos de fiesta, terminábamos de _divertirnos_ en su piso o en el mío. Se podía decir que éramos amigos con derecho a roce, y a mí siempre me había gustado esa relación.

-Sí, pero Emmett quiere que arregle el almacén y que recoja el bar –me explicó quitándome la camisa y poniéndosela. Ni siquiera me miró al hacerlo.

Él trabajaba de camarero en el bar de uno de sus mejores amigos, y por aquel mismo motivo me parecía extraño que tuviera que trabajar un domingo. Sus excusas eran muy pobres, y cuando iba bebido, lo eran aún más.

Lo observé en silencio mientras terminaba de ponerse el zapato izquierdo y comenzaba a buscar su calcetín derecho, que seguramente estaría en cualquier lugar del salón. Finalmente lo encontró cerca del montoncito de ropa que había formado mi vestido al ser lanzado por los aires una vez llegamos al piso.

Me senté en la silla que antes había ocupado, y sentí frío. Era normal, puesto que sólo llevaba la ropa interior.

-Entonces, ¿quieres que te llame mañana? –le pregunté cuando terminó de vestirse.

-Sí. O si lo prefieres, pásate por el bar –me informó dirigiéndose hasta la puerta.

Me encogí de hombros sin mirarlo.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa? –me preguntó ceñudo.

-Nada.

-¿Estás enfadada? –insistió.

-No –en realidad, la respuesta era un sí rotundo, aunque no sabía si era porque él pensaba que estaba loca respecto a mi plan, o porque tampoco había querido quedarse conmigo aquella noche.

-Descansa y mañana hablamos, ¿vale? –me preguntó sin ni siquiera acercarse a mí, por lo que asentí hasta que escuché que se cerraba la puerta.

Me importaba más bien poco lo que él pensara, yo iba a llevar a cabo mi plan con su ayuda o sin ella.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Sí, he tardado más tiempo del que había esperado en volver, pero últimamente las cosas no me han salido demasiado bien =/ Por esa razón me ha costado horrores terminar la historia. ****Pero bueno, no os quiero aburrir, así que simplemente dejemoslo en que ya he vuelto :)**

**¿Os ha gustado el prólogo? Ya veis que empezamos fuerte, pero eso sí, es sólo el principio...jujuju ;p**

**¡Espero vuestros reviews! **

**XOXO**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-1-**

Después de haberme tomado una pastilla para que se me pasara el dolor de cabeza causado por la resaca, decidí enviarle un mensaje a Jasper preguntándole si le iba bien quedar aquella tarde para continuar con nuestra conversación de la noche anterior. No me había olvidado de mi plan porque estaba decidida a llevarlo a cabo, y si él no quería ayudarme, encontraría otra persona que sí quisiera hacerlo.

Me contestó veinte minutos después, y me dijo que fuera al bar a las cuatro, que no habría nadie y que podríamos hablar mientras él trabajaba, cosa que me pareció muy bien. Tuve tiempo de ducharme y de comer, ya que me había levantado pasado el medio día, pero así solía ser cada fin de semana. Lo único que me apetecía cuando llegaba el viernes por la noche era salir y olvidarme de que mi vida era un asco.

Llegué al bar a las cuatro y cinco, y tal y como Jasper me había dicho, no había nadie. Ni siquiera estaba abierto.

-¿Por qué tienes que trabajar hoy si de todas formas no abriréis hasta mañana? –le pregunté cuando me abrió la puerta.

-Porque ya que Emmett me deja salir antes de mi hora los sábados, lo razonable es que yo limpie el bar la mañana de los domingos. ¿No te parece un trato justo?

-No, en realidad, no. Nadie trabaja los domingos y tú eres el único pringado que sí lo hace.

-Tengo que ganarme mi sueldo para vivir, no sé si lo sabes –me contestó molesto, sentándose detrás de la barra.

-¿Y no te parece una buena idea conseguir una cantidad considerable de dinero que te permita pasar media vida sin trabajar? –le pregunté levantando las cejas con la intención de que comprendiera el significado de mis palabras.

-Veo que no te has olvidado de tu descabellado plan –se rió, apoyando las palmas de las manos sobre la barra.

-No, claro que no. Hablo en serio. Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo –le aseguré. Tal vez si me veía confiada, se decidiera a aceptar mi propuesta.

-¿Y por qué crees que yo seré bueno para ayudarte? ¿Por qué no otra persona? –me preguntó, y me quedé callada sin saber qué contestarle. Obviamente, no podía decirle que una de las razones por las que se lo había pedido era que podría pasar más tiempo con él, así que decidí improvisar un poco:

-Bueno, tú siempre fuiste un gamberro en el colegio, y en el instituto ya no te cuento –de acuerdo, fue una idea muy tonta, aunque era cierto. Él siempre había sido el chico problemático que pasaba de estudiar, y aunque logró terminar la secundaria a base de muchos esfuerzos y también de muchas trampas, no se lo pensó dos veces cuando decidió dejar los estudios.

Yo fui un poco como él. Nos conocimos de pequeños en la sala de castigos, así que éramos muy parecidos en lo que a no estudiar se refería.

-¿Sólo porque me portaba mal en el colegio crees que estoy preparado para formar parte de una estafa? –me preguntó con el ceño fruncido, aunque sonriendo.

-No sólo por eso. Tú y yo somos amigos, y pensé que estarías dispuesto a ayudarme. Sé que también estás harto de este pueblo, y creo que juntos podemos hacerlo –bueno, al final había recurrido a la coacción emocional.

-Sabes que pueden meternos en la cárcel por eso, ¿verdad? –me preguntó para asegurarse de que conocía todos los inconvenientes. Pero yo ya sabía que si aquel plan salía mal, los dos iríamos directos a prisión, no hacía falta que me lo recordara.

-Sí, pero no pensaba que eso te diera miedo.

-No le tengo miedo a la cárcel, pero de todos modos no es una idea que me entusiasme.

Pensé en sus palabras y me di cuenta de que a mí me ocurría lo mismo. De todas formas, no conocía a nadie que sí quisiera ir a la prisión.

-Entonces, ¿me ayudarás? –le pregunté con renovadas esperanzas después de haberme quedado callada durante algunos segundos.

-Sólo lo haré cuando esté seguro de que no vamos a fracasar –aseveró, observándome fijamente.

-Lo tengo muy bien pensado, y creo que no me he dejado ningún cabo suelto, así que no tenemos porqué fracasar –quise asegurarle.

-Estoy dispuesto a escuchar todo tu plan –dijo cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de mirarme. ¿No se suponía que debía trabajar?

-Ayer te lo expliqué –le recordé con una ceja levantada.

-Sí, pero mi memoria hoy no funciona demasiado bien. Tengo que admitir que no me acuerdo mucho, por no decir casi nada, de lo que ocurrió ayer. O bueno…–murmuró frotándose la barbilla, pensativo. –Creo que recuerdo lo que pasó en tu piso justo cuando llegamos de la fiesta –me explicó con una sonrisita traviesa.

-Sí, claro. Sólo te acuerdas de lo que te interesa, ¿no? –lo acusé yo intentando no sonreír, auque fracasé en el intento.

Asintió fingiendo culpabilidad, y no pude hacer nada más que reírme.

-Pero bueno, ¿me vas a ayudar o no? –volví a insistir.

-¿Me vas a explicar tu plan o no? Hablo en serio cuando digo que no me acuerdo de lo que me contaste ayer –afirmó, tamborileando sus dedos contra la madera de la barra.

Suspiré, cansada de tener que repetírselo de nuevo, pero supuse que así me serviría para aclarar mis ideas respecto a ese tema.

-Veamos, tenemos que planear tu encuentro con Kate, mi jefa –comencé, resumiéndolo todo lo que podía. –Después, deberás ganarte su confianza, hacerla creer que lo único que tienes en la vida es a ella y que harías cualquier cosa por estar a su lado –asintió, dándome a entender que comprendía lo que le estaba diciendo. –Mientras tanto, yo le aconsejaré "inocentemente" que esté contigo porque eres muy buen chico, porque la quieres de verdad, bla, bla, bla… Entonces tendrás que asegurarte de que dejará su herencia en tus manos en caso de que le ocurra algo, y cuando eso pase, la quitaremos del medio. ¿Qué te parece? –finalicé con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Me gusta, pero ¿no crees que es demasiado típico? –preguntó con una ceja levantada. – ¿Estás segura de que no tendrá ningún detective que me siga o que me investigue?

-Claro que no. Y en el caso de que ocurriera algo como eso, abandonaríamos el plan y se acabó.

Asintió pensativo.

-No creo que pueda llegar a ganarme su confianza hasta el punto de que me incluya en su testamento.

-Sé que podrás –le aseguré colocando mi mano sobre la suya. –En ocasiones puedes llegar a ser encantador.

-No lo soy todo el tiempo –murmuró, observando nuestras manos unidas.

-Pues tendrás que serlo.

Se quedó callado, y después apartó su mano de la mía lentamente, levantándose del taburete en el que había estado sentado.

-Y… ¿cómo piensas quitarla del mapa? –preguntó, cogiendo una escoba de una de las esquinas del local.

-Oh…pues todavía no he pensado en eso –le respondí, intentando que no se notara la decepción en mi voz. –Supongo que algún tipo de veneno o algo por el estilo estaría bien –murmuré ausentemente.

-¿Veneno? Se nota que no has asesinado nunca a nadie –me contestó con una risita mientras comenzaba a barrer.

-Habla el experto en el tema –ironicé, entrecerrando los ojos.

-No lo soy, pero sé que le harán la autopsia cuando encuentren el cuerpo, y cuando se den cuenta de que ha sido envenenada, sabrán que ha sido obra de su "amante" y de su criada que, casualmente, habrán desaparecido del país al mismo tiempo. ¿No te parece demasiado obvio? –me miró por encima de su hombro con una ceja alzada, y no pude hacer más que asentir.

-Es cierto –suspiré. –Cuando la matemos, podríamos arrojar su cuerpo al mar. No creo que la encuentren nunca.

Jasper volvió a mirarme, y a continuación sonrió divertido.

-O tus ideas son demasiado inocentes o demasiado complicadas. ¿No tienes un punto medio?

-No –me enfadé de repente y no comprendí el porqué.

Comenzó a reír sin dejar de barrer.

-Supongo que eso lo podemos pensar sobre la marcha, antes de matarla tenemos que hacer muchas otras cosas –lo escuché murmurar.

Asentí lentamente y a continuación me levanté del taburete con un saltito.

-¿Ya te vas? –preguntó, dejando de barrer al ver que cogía mis cosas.

-Sí.

-Creía que ibas a ayudarme a recoger –bromeó, pero a mí no me hizo gracia.

-No puedo, he quedado con un amigo y ya llego tarde –mentí para hacerle sentir mal. No había quedado con nadie. –Ya hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo? –me despedí, caminando hacia la puerta.

-Sí…que te lo pases bien con tu amigo –me contestó, dejando de bromear y sin mirarme, por lo que intenté hacer lo mismo.

-Lo intentaré –fue lo último que le dije antes de que la puerta se cerrara a mis espaldas.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Bueno, bueno, bueno...ya sabéis que esto es sólo el comienzo y que aún estamos entrando en la verdadera trama, así que no desesperéis. **

**Pero sí, Jasper la ignora un poco (bastante xD) y Alice...pues...mmm...yo no diría que es una chica fácil, simplemente yo no diría nada, aún ;P Sólo tenéis que ser pacientes para ir viendo poco a poco como se desarrolla la trama y los personajes :) **

**Y como suelo hacer siempre al inicio de mis historias, os agradezco enormemente a todas las que me habéis dejado un review y, claro está, a todas las que habéis puesto la historia en vuestras alertas y favoritos ^^**

**¿Nos leemos en el siguiente? **

**XOXO**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-2-**

-¡Mary Alice! –rodé los ojos cuando escuché su estridente voz gritando mi nombre. ¿Qué puñetas querría esa vez?

Dejé la camiseta que estaba doblando sobre la gran mesa y me dirigí hasta la habitación de Kate.

-¿Sí? –pregunté entrando en el cuarto, que era más grande que todo mi piso. Era la habitación más amplia que había visto nunca, pintada en tonos pastel y decorada con un montón de cuadros carísimos. Pero lo que más me fastidiaba era que su armario era más grande que mi cuarto de baño. Seguramente podría pasear por él y todo. ¡Maldita ricachona engreída!

-Necesito tu opinión –me dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. –Ésta tarde tengo una merienda con Madeleine y no sé qué vestido ponerme –me explicó entrando dentro del guardarropa para sacar un par de vestidos. – ¿Cuál crees que es el más apropiado para un encuentro informal? –me preguntó colocando las dos piezas de ropa sobre la cama para que pudiera contemplarlas.

Si es que aparte de engreída, era ostentosa. Le encantaba presumir de lo que tenía, y siempre nos lo restregaba a todos los demás que por desgracia no teníamos ni la mitad de lo que ella sí.

Fingí que me lo pensaba durante algunos largos segundos, hasta que al final me decanté por el vestido beige de manga corta, ya que el negro palabra de honor sería más indicado para una cita romántica. Podría reservarlo para el encuentro que próximamente tendría con Jasper.

-Creo que el beige es más adecuado que el negro. No es tan elegante, pero para pasar una tarde con su amiga creo que está bien –le contesté con una sonrisa ingenua.

-Sí, por una vez coincido contigo –comentó pensativamente. –Muchas gracias, ya puedes continuar con tu trabajo –me ordenó enfatizando sus palabras con un suave movimiento de su mano.

Asentí, intentando que no se notara la rabia que le tenía, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, escuché su voz de nuevo:

-¡Ah, por cierto! –me detuve y me di la vuelta rápidamente. – No te olvides de sacar la basura –volví a asentir, sabiendo que había sido más una orden que una petición. Me fui de allí murmurando insultos ininteligibles contra esa bruja, y me dirigí a la cocina para llevar a cabo la tarea que me acababa de encomendar.

Saqué la bolsa y la cogí para que no se manchara el suelo. A continuación, salí de la mansión, traspasé el jardín hasta que llegué fuera de la casa, y una vez allí me encaminé hasta el final de la calle, donde estaban situados los contenedores.

Una vez hube tirado la maldita bolsa, me limpié las manos en el delantal que incluía el ridículo uniforme, y cuando comencé a caminar de nuevo hasta la mansión, una moto se detuvo a mi lado.

-¿De qué vas vestida? –me sobresalté al reconocer la voz de Jasper, y me sonrojé violentamente en cuanto comenzó a reírse de mi indumentaria. Se quitó el casco y me observó detenidamente sin dejar de carcajearse.

-De criada, ¿de qué va a ser? –pregunté ofendida, asegurándome de que Kate no estaba por allí. Sólo faltaría que me viera hablando con alguien en horas de trabajo. Esa era una de las cosas que ella más odiaba, que mezclásemos nuestra vida social con el trabajo en la mansión.

-Pues estás ridícula –me animó él, comenzando a reírse de mí otra vez.

Lo observé con seriedad. A mí no me hacía gracia. Como si no odiara ya bastante el asqueroso uniforme.

-Genial, ahora que te has reído de mí, puedes largarte –le dije comenzando a caminar de nuevo hacia la mansión.

-Vamos, no te enfades –me pidió con una sonrisita, y entonces me detuve de nuevo, colocando mis manos en mi cintura.

-¿Se puede saber qué narices estás haciendo aquí? –tuve ganas de gritarle, pero no quería montar un escándalo en aquel barrio de pijos, así que bajé el tono de mi voz.

-Quería ver la casa en la que trabajas, para hacerme una idea de la pasta que tiene tu jefa.

-No te harías nunca una idea. Tiene dinero incluso debajo de las piedras del jardín. Maldita bruja asquerosa…–la insulté, y me sentí mucho mejor al hacerlo. –Pero en serio, será mejor que te vayas, si Kate te ve aquí me echará una bronca que hará que todavía mañana me duelan los oídos por sus gritos –le pedí comenzando a preocuparme.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que no deja de vigilarte o qué? –me preguntó él levantando una ceja.

-No es eso, es que no quiere que los trabajadores veamos a nuestros amigos mientras trabajamos. No quiere que nos distraigamos.

-¿Y qué pasa si lo hacéis?

-No sé, a mí nunca me ha tenido que llamar la atención por eso, pero no quiero descubrir lo que me pasará si lo hace, así que hazme el favor y desaparece de aquí.

-Caray, qué poco te alegras de verme –se quejó entrecerrando los ojos. –Seguro que si viniera a verte ese amiguito tuyo con el que quedaste hace dos días, estarías encantada –se picó, y yo me alegré en silencio ante su actitud infantil. Estaba resentido porque se había creído mi mentirijilla de hacía dos días.

-Pues probablemente sí –quise enfadarlo todavía más. –Pero, ¿son celos eso que detecto en el ambiente? –pregunté como quien no quería la cosa, con una sonrisita "inocente".

-¿Celos? Qué risa, cuéntame otro chiste –me dijo con una risa falsa, dándole golpecitos al casco. Entonces, detuvo sus movimientos de golpe y se quedó observando algo que había al final de la calle. –Ese no será el coche de tu jefa, ¿no? –preguntó observándome con los ojos muy abiertos, y estuve a punto de esconderme detrás de él cuando me percaté de que sí lo era.

-¡Mierda! ¡Es ella! –grité irritada, esperando que Kate no se hubiera dado cuenta de que todavía no había vuelto a la mansión.

No me dio tiempo a pensar en hacer algo, por lo que cuando el coche pasó por nuestro lado y se detuvo, no supe qué decir.

-Mary Alice, ¿qué estás haciendo? –preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño, observándonos tanto a Jasper como a mí.

-Yo…estaba tirando la basura –esperé que se lo creyera.

-Pues no era eso lo que parecía que estabas haciendo –me contestó ella con una sonrisa que me dio miedo.

-Ya...es que…–tenía que pensar alguna mentira con rapidez antes de que comenzara a gritarme en medio de la calle y delante de Jasper. –Es que me he encontrado con él, –le expliqué señalando a Jasper –que es un amigo mío de la infancia al que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía, y me ha hecho mucha ilusión encontrarme con él justamente aquí –le mentí con una amplia sonrisa, esperando que aquello bastara para aplacarla.

Observé por el rabillo del ojo que Jasper asentía, dándome la razón.

-Oh…–no parecía muy convencida. Al parecer, ni siquiera una mentira relacionada con mi infancia le iba a quitar el enfado. –No te entretengas mucho más, Mary Alice, tienes cosas que hacer en la casa –me dijo poniéndose sus gafas de sol, subiendo la ventanilla que antes había bajado, y arrancando de nuevo.

Cuando el coche se alejó lo suficiente como para que no me viera, estiré el brazo con la mano cerrada en un puño y levanté el dedo corazón de mi mano izquierda, enviando a mi jefa a la porra sin que se enterara.

-Desgraciada –la insulté. –Ojala te estampes contra la carretera, le harías un favor al mundo –continué despotricando hasta que escuché de nuevo la risa de Jasper.

-Mary Alice, ese no es el lenguaje que debería tener una señorita –se burló con una risita que odié con toda mi alma.

-Cállate, imbécil –lo fulminé con la mirada y después resoplé, harta de todo aquello. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que teníamos un grave problema en aquel momento. –Mierda…–volví a lamentarme observando fijamente el suelo.

-¿Qué? ¿Te has dejado la comida en el fuego? –continuó burlándose él.

-Kate te ha visto –ignoré su estúpida broma.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "y"? Se supone que tú y yo no nos teníamos que conocer cuando la "conocieras" a ella formalmente. ¡Maldita sea! –me quejé golpeando el suelo con mi pie.

-Bueno, podemos inventarnos cualquier mentira, no creo que eso sea ningún problema.

-¿Tú crees? –pregunté, algo más calmada al ver su tranquilidad.

-Sí –me contestó encogiéndose de hombros. –Por cierto, no está mal tu jefa. Había pensado que sería una bruja más horrible –me informó con satisfacción.

-Será muy guapa por fuera, pero ya te digo que por dentro está podrida –me crucé de brazos, indignada y molesta por que la encontrara atractiva.

-¿Quién es ahora la celosa? –me pinchó sonriendo levemente, y terminé de exasperarme.

-Bueno, ya la has visto y ya has logrado que se enfade conmigo, así que si no tienes nada más que decirme, hasta pronto –me despedí, comenzando a caminar de nuevo hacia la casa.

-Entonces sí que estás celosa –escuché su voz de nuevo, y me detuve respirando profundamente, porque si no lo hacía, no dudaría en darme la vuelta y volver para darle una buena tunda.

-Que te den. Ya te gustaría a ti que estuviera celosa –le contesté sin pararme a mirarlo, y me encaminé de nuevo hacia la mansión, escuchando su risa de fondo.

¡Maldito estúpido!

* * *

**¡Awww! Cómo se quieren aunque no lo acepten... =') (ya habrá tiempo para eso ;P) **

**Pues nada chicas, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, que espero que os guste^^**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

**XOXO**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-3-**

Suspiré con alegría cuando entré y cerré la puerta de mi piso. Lo había echado de menos, igual que todas las semanas. Odiaba tener que pasar los días desde el lunes hasta el viernes viviendo en la mansión de Kate, aunque en parte agradecía que me hubiese dejado quedarme en una de las habitaciones para invitados. Mi piso estaba bastante lejos de la mansión, por lo que me supondría una panzada enorme de caminar día sí y día también, y un gasto diario importante de dinero en transporte si hubiese preferido vivir en mi piso.

Por aquel motivo, cuando me ofreció una de sus habitaciones, no lo dudé ni por un segundo. De todos modos, era demasiado placentera la sensación de volver a estar en casa, y mucho más sabiendo que era viernes.

Dejé la bolsa donde llevaba los uniformes para lavarlos durante el fin de semana y el bolso en el suelo, y corrí para tirarme sobre el sofá. Me estiré como un gato, después me relajé y me quité los zapatos mientras bostezaba.

Mi piso podría ser ridículo en comparación con la súper mansión de Kate, pero era mío y por eso me gustaba tanto. Allí tenía mi vida, mi intimidad y mis recuerdos. No podía pedir nada más.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando escuché el sonido del timbre. Me levanté a regañadientes y fui descalza a abrir la puerta. Me sorprendió ver a Jasper parado enfrente de mi puerta, pero me sorprendió bastante más el hecho de que llevara el brazo enyesado y alguna que otra herida en la cara.

-¡Por Dios! –abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y alcé la voz preocupada. – ¿Qué te ha pasado? –le pregunté agarrándolo del brazo sano, instándole a entrar.

-En realidad, nada grave –me contestó con una sonrisa.

-Pues no lo parece. ¿Has tenido un accidente?

Asintió, sentándose en el sofá.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, no hace falta. He venido porque tenemos que hablar –me dijo, y por un momento me inquieté. Tal vez había decidido abandonar nuestro plan.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, hoy he conocido a tu jefa –me comentó tranquilamente.

-¿Qué? –ya me había perdido. – ¿Cómo que la has conocido? ¿Dónde?

-Verás, ella me ha hecho esto –respondió alzando un poco su brazo escayolado.

-¿Kate? –me alarmé porque no estaba comprendiendo nada.

-Algo así, en realidad. Yo lo he causado, pero ella lo ha hecho.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de explicármelo todo bien sin dar tantos rodeos? –me harté de sus preámbulos.

Se rió de mi mal humor y yo me acomodé en el sofá resoplando, a la espera de que me diera una explicación.

-Se puede decir que la estaba espiando. Cuando he visto que salía de la casa, la he seguido con la moto –asentí, escuchando atentamente su relato. –Entonces, he rodeado una de las calles por las que Kate estaba pasando, y cuando he estado seguro de que me toparía con ella, me he cruzado en su camino y hemos chocado. Obviamente, yo he acabado en el suelo, herido, mientras que su coche sólo ha sufrido un rasguño.

Parpadeé repetidamente ante su historia. ¿Jasper era idiota o me lo parecía a mí?

-¿Tú estás loco? ¿Es que intentas suicidarte o qué? –le grité, haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

-No. Sólo quería tener una excusa para hablar con ella y para que me invitara a su casa a tomar el té –me dijo con una sonrisa triunfante. Y me volví a perder.

-¿Qué?

-Como lo oyes. Después de haber chocado, se ha ofrecido a llevarme al hospital, pero le he dicho que no hacía falta. Cuando ha dejado de insistir, me ha dicho que quería disculparse, y me ha invitado a su casa para tomar el té y para pagarme los arreglos de a la moto.

No me di cuenta de que se me había abierto la boca, por lo que cuando me percaté de ello, la cerré con rapidez.

-¿Y qué vas a conseguir con eso? ¿Beber un té de ricachones? –pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-No. Ya he conseguido mucho, ¿no lo ves? Ya he roto el hielo. Ahora sólo tengo que ser encantador con ella y seducirla.

-¿Has roto el hielo arriesgándote a morir? –me parecía una idiotez.

-Me halaga que te preocupes tanto por mí, pero creo que he estado muy bien.

Rodé los ojos ante su falta de modestia.

-Pues a mí me parece una estupidez. Ahora estarás por lo menos dos o tres semanas con eso en el brazo –le comenté señalando el yeso que cubría su extremidad.

-Eso da igual. El lunes, cuando vaya a ver a Kate, comenzaré a embelesarla, y cuando menos se lo espere, ya estará enamorada de mí.

-Tienes mucha fe en ti mismo, ¿no?

-Tú misma dijiste que cuando me lo proponía, podía llegar a ser encantador.

-Sí, pero será mejor que no te lo creas tanto –bromeé dándole un golpecito en el hombro sano. Entonces, recordé algo muy importante. –Por cierto, ¿Kate no te ha reconocido? ¿No ha recordado que eras tú la persona con la que estaba hablando el otro día? –pregunté interesada.

-Sí, sí sabía que era yo. Pero no le ha importado. Supongo que si lo hubiera hecho, no me habría invitado a su casa.

Dejé escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo. Aquello me dejaba más tranquila.

-Parece que después de todo, tu plan casi suicida ha servido de algo.

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y no pude evitar soltar una risita.

-¿No vas a salir este fin de semana? –me preguntó, cambiando de tema.

-No creo, estoy cansada. ¿Y tú?

-Tengo que trabajar.

-¿Podrás hacerlo con el brazo inmovilizado? –le pregunté.

-Sí, seguro que sí. Intentaré no moverlo mucho, pero no quiero faltar. Necesito el dinero.

-¿Quieres decir que Emmett te va a dejar trabajar?

-Me da igual lo que diga. Haré lo que me dé la gana.

Sonreí ante su determinación.

-Bueno, si al final te obliga a quedarte en casa, puedes venir aquí para hacerme compañía –le insinué sugerentemente.

-Tú sí que me harás trabajar, ¿verdad? –me preguntó entrecerrando los ojos pero sonriendo.

-Ya me conoces.

Me acerqué a él con la intención de darle un beso, pero entonces comenzó a reírse de repente y me detuve.

-¿Qué? –pregunté, esperando que no se estuviese riendo de mí.

-Acabo de recordar que el lunes te veré en la mansión. Creo que serás tú la que me servirá el té con ese uniforme que te sienta tan bien –se burló, y me separé abruptamente de él, con ganas de retorcerle también el brazo que tenía sano. _Imbécil_.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que estropearlo todo? –me quejé, indignada y avergonzada, levantándome del sofá sin esperar ninguna respuesta por su parte.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –me preguntó dejando de reír.

-Nada, no quiero decir nada. Y ahora, –abrí la puerta del piso. –si no tienes nada más que decirme, puedes marcharte –le sugerí mirando al suelo.

Escuché sus pasos cerca de mí, aproximándose lentamente hasta donde yo estaba.

-Sólo estaba bromeando –me aclaró, deteniéndose delante de mí.

-Sí, como siempre –le contesté mirándolo con seriedad.

Intentó besarme él esa vez, pero giré la cara para evitarlo. No iba a estar ahí cuando a él le diese la gana. Yo no era el juguetito de nadie.

-Estoy cansada y quiero descansar, así que lo mejor será que te vayas –volví a pedirle, aguantando todavía la puerta.

-Como quieras. Ya me llamarás, o si no ya nos veremos el lunes –musitó, y por su tono de voz noté que estaba enfadado.

-Sí, hasta el lunes –le aclaré que por lo menos aquel fin de semana no lo llamaría, y una vez estuvo fuera del piso, cerré la puerta con un golpe seco.

Me quedé apoyada en la madera durante unos largos minutos, insultándolo a él por tomarse las cosas tan poco en serio, e insultándome a mí por ser tan idiota. Nunca habíamos querido tener nada formal, y desde hacía un tiempo aquella postura me irritaba. No comprendía el por qué, pero no soportaba la idea de ser una más en su vida. Yo era su amiga, pero en silencio siempre esperaba llegar a ser algo más. Y nadie más que yo sabía que aquello era una idiotez.

Jasper me había contado en diversas ocasiones que no estaba hecho para tener una relación con nadie, que se agobiaría y que acabaría haciéndole daño a la chica con la que estuviera. Y hubo un tiempo en el que yo opinaba igual que él. Me parecía bien tener ligues de una noche, pero desde hacía unos cuantos meses, mis ligues de una noche se reducían a él, aunque eso sólo lo sabía yo.

A pesar de todo, continuaba pensando que podría cambiar su actitud, que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de que me necesitaba en su vida, pero no sólo como una amiga o como una diversión sexual, si no como una mujer. La única que podría hacerlo cambiar.

Sacudí la cabeza ante aquellos absurdos pensamientos. Eso era lo que la gran mayoría de mujeres pensábamos respecto a nuestros amores platónicos. Que sólo nosotras lograríamos hacerles recapacitar.

Me reí sin ganas de mis locas ideas románticas. Decidí darme una ducha, cenar y ver una película que me hiciera llorar a mares para desahogarme. Aquello sería lo mejor que podría hacer para relajarme y para dejar de pensar en cierto idiota que lo único que hacía era producirme dolor de cabeza.

Ya mañana sería otro día.

* * *

**Ains...qué complicado que es el amor... Y qué idiota que puede llegar a ser Jasper cuando le da la gana¬¬**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy^^**

**¡Nos leemos el miércoles!**

**XOXO**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-4-**

El lunes tuve que levantarme a las seis para poder prepararme como era debido y para llegar a tiempo a la casa. No comenzaba a trabajar hasta las ocho, pero entre que tenía que desperezarme, ducharme, vestirme, desayunar y llegar a tiempo para coger el autobús que me dejara más cerca de la mansión, necesitaba un par de horas bien buenas.

Pero como solía pasarme cada lunes, tuve que salir corriendo de mi casa porque ya iba con retraso. Lo peor de todo era que sabía que ya no llegaba a coger el autobús de las siete y media, y ya no pasaba ninguno hasta las ocho, por lo que, o corría como una desesperada para atrapar el vehículo, o corría como una desesperada para llegar a tiempo a la mansión.

De acuerdo. Tenía que correr.

Resoplé, a punto de ponerme a gritar. Había empezado la semana de la peor manera que podía hacerlo, por lo que significaba que sería una semana horrible.

Al final me resigné y comencé a caminar a paso ligero, intentando pensar qué calles me conducirían más rápido hasta la mansión cuando un pitido me sacó de mi ensoñación. Pensé en ignorarlo y volver a mis antiguos pensamientos, pero volvió a sonar, y al final decidí girar la cabeza para asegurarme de que aquel sonido no iba dirigido a mí. Vi que alguien me hacía señas desde dentro de un coche, y me sorprendí cuando reconocí a Jasper dentro del vehículo. Me acerqué hasta el lugar en el que había frenado y esperé hasta que hubo bajado la ventanilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté, gratamente sorprendida al encontrarlo justamente en aquel momento. Tal vez mi semana no acabara siendo tan horrible después de todo. – ¿No se supone que debes estar trabajando?

-Sí, pero tal y como tú dijiste, Emmett me prohibió trabajar –me contestó enseñándome el brazo todavía entablillado.

-¿Y puedes conducir?

-Si subes, te lo explico, porque temo que si me quedo aquí mucho más rato me multarán –me explicó abriendo la puerta, por lo que no dudé demasiado en subir al coche.

-De acuerdo, explícamelo –le pedí una vez estuve dentro. –Porque que yo sepa, tú no tienes coche.

-Es de mi hermana.

-¿Rosalie te ha prestado su coche? –pregunté, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Sí. Ella usa el de Emmett, y como este lo tenía inutilizado, le he pedido que me lo preste durante un tiempo indefinido. Quiero darle una buena impresión a Kate –me explicó con una sonrisa.

-Pues sí que te lo estás tomando en serio.

-¿Es que tú no? Pensaba que eras tú la que más emocionada estaba con el tema de la estafa.

-Bueno, sí. Pero no pensaba que fueras a implicarte tanto –fui sincera con él mientras observaba por la ventanilla. –Me llevas a la mansión, ¿no? –pregunté para asegurarme.

-Claro, ¿adónde te voy a llevar si no? –se rió ante mi pregunta, y yo me ruboricé por mi idiotez.

-¿Y cómo es que nos hemos encontrado? Quiero decir, ¿qué estabas haciendo en mi calle?

Se quedó callado durante unos segundos, y después detuvo el coche en un semáforo en rojo.

-Verás…no estaba seguro de si te iba a encontrar o no, pero llevaba dando vueltas por tu calle desde las siete.

Me sorprendió aquella confesión.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé. Creo que quería pedirte perdón por lo que ocurrió el viernes.

Aquello sí que no me lo esperaba.

-Bueno, no ocurrió nada. Sólo me molestó el hecho de que te estés riendo siempre de mí –aquello no era cierto del todo, pero era la mejor excusa que se me ocurrió en aquel momento.

-No me río siempre de ti. Es sólo que…–comenzó, pero después resopló y sacudió la cabeza. –Yo que sé. No tengo ninguna defensa para explicar mi idiotez.

Sonreí y respiré hondo. Algo era algo, y de todos modos, no había esperado ninguna disculpa por su parte.

-Intentaré no ser tan capullo de ahora en adelante –me aseguró.

-Espero que sea verdad –me tomé la libertad de darle la razón a pesar de que sabía que esperaba que le dijera que no era ningún capullo.

Me observó con los ojos entrecerrados, pero me di cuenta de que estaba evitando no sonreír, por lo que no me preocupé.

-No sabes lo bien que me ha venido encontrarte hoy –le expliqué con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque he perdido el autobús y hubiese llegado tarde si tú no hubieras querido disculparte.

-Caray, parece que nos hayamos puesto de acuerdo –murmuró sin apartar la mirada de la carretera, y yo asentí.

Estábamos cerca de la mansión, pero por una razón que conocía demasiado bien no quería bajarme del coche.

-¿A qué hora vas a ir a ver a Kate? –le pregunté para no dejar de hablar con él.

-Creo que me dijo que me pasara a las cuatro.

-Entonces, ya nos veremos –comencé a despedirme al ver que ya llegaba a mi destino.

Jasper aparcó en una esquina de la calle para asegurarse de que Kate no nos viera, pero en vez de bajar del coche, me quedé quieta.

-Sí, hasta luego –se despidió él, observando mi extraña actitud.

Me mordí el labio con inseguridad, pero al final ladeé la cabeza, coloqué una de mis manos en su mejilla y me decidí a besarle. Me estaba muriendo de ganas por hacerlo desde el viernes.

Quería que sólo fuera un beso de amigos que ocasionalmente se acostaban juntos, y aunque sentía que era eso lo que él demostraba, yo era más complicada. Yo deseaba que se diera cuenta de lo que quería decirle con aquel beso, pero tal y como ocurría siempre, no fue así.

Se separó de mí con una sonrisa que no manifestaba nada, como si sólo hubiésemos estado hablando.

-Tienes que ir a trabajar o si no Kate se enfadará –me recordó, enseñándome su reloj. Vi que eran las ocho menos cinco y asentí respirando profundamente.

-Hasta luego –murmuré fingiendo una sonrisa, y salí del coche sin mirar atrás.

Era en esos momentos cuando me arrepentía de ser tan débil frente a él. En más de una ocasión me habría encantado tener su misma mentalidad o sus mismos sentimientos. A Jasper no le importaba lo que ocurría entre nosotros, sólo disfrutaba del momento y se acabó. No le daba mil vueltas a las palabras, a los gestos, a las caricias… En cambio, yo solía pasarme las noches buscando señales de amor escondidas en nuestras conversaciones o en sus miradas, y al final terminaba rindiéndome, sabiendo que aquello era lo más ridículo que podía hacer. Nunca sería más que su amiga o su compañera de estafa, y ya era hora de que comenzara a aceptar ser sólo eso.

Entré en la mansión cabizbaja, y no me ayudó nada el hecho de encontrarme de frente con Kate.

-Buenos días –la saludé fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Podemos hablar? –me preguntó yendo al grano, y yo asentí repetidamente. Comenzó a caminar hacia su estudio y la seguí sin decir ni una palabra. Una vez estuvimos dentro, me pidió con un movimiento de su mano que me sentara en la silla que quedaba delante del escritorio, mientras ella ocupaba la que había detrás. – ¿Sabes lo que ocurrió el viernes? –inquirió con una ceja levantada.

Me puse nerviosa de repente. No sabía qué contestarle. Tal vez si le decía que sí, resultaría que Jasper le diría que no me había comentado nada o al revés. Decidí arriesgarme:

-¿Se refiere a lo que ocurrió con Jasper?

-Sí, exactamente. Aunque por tu respuesta, veo que sí lo sabes.

Asentí en silencio.

-¿Crees que me denunciará? –quise reírme ante su cara de preocupación. ¿Qué le importaba a ella pagar una denuncia? El dinero le salía por las orejas, podría pagar un millón de denuncias y continuaría siendo una de las mujeres más ricas de Forks. Estúpida ricachona.

-No creo. Me dijo que no tenía pensado denunciarla. Además, también me comentó que lo invitó a tomar el té esta tarde.

-Sí, pero no quiero que crea que estoy intentando sobornarle para que no me denuncie.

¿Y no era eso lo que estaba haciendo exactamente? Era tan falsa que me daban ganas de aplastarle el rostro tan bien operado.

-Le aseguro que no la denunciará –no le convenía hacerlo. Ni a él ni a mí. No, si queríamos aspirar a un puñado más de millones.

-Confío en ti, tú lo conoces más que yo.

Asentí de nuevo, sin saber qué más decir.

-Es bastante adorable, ¿no crees? –escuché que hablaba, y quise frotarme las orejas porque pensé que había oído mal. ¿Había dicho que era adorable?

-¿Perdón? –murmuré sorprendida, a punto de echarme a reír.

-Oh, espero que no le digas nada. Es sólo que me pareció un chico muy amable y muy encantador para ser tan joven –me explicó sonrojada, y tuve que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no empezar a carcajearme delante de ella. –No creas que intentaré seducirle ni nada, él es muy joven y yo soy demasiado….mayor para él.

-Sólo se llevan ocho años, no es tanto en realidad –la animé. Aquello estaba saliendo mejor de lo que me esperaba.

-No importa, déjalo. Sólo era un comentario. Puedes comenzar a trabajar –me pidió sacando unos cuantos folios y una pluma de un cajón.

-Sí –asentí, y cuando estaba a punto de marcharme, escuché su voz de nuevo.

-Alice –me giré para observarla. –No le digas nada de lo que he dicho, ¿de acuerdo? Ya no tengo edad para comportarme como una adolescente.

-No se preocupe –le aseguré, y una vez estuve fuera del estudio me puse las manos en la boca y solté toda la risa que había aguantado.

Pues sí que había funcionado bien el plan suicida de Jasper.

* * *

**¡Ya veis que sí! **

**Si es que este hombre está loco, pero por eso lo queremos tanto ;P ¿Y qué creéis que pasará ahora? O-O **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y que me dejéis muchos reviews^^**

**¡Hasta el viernes!**

**XOXO**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-5-**

Escuché el sonido del timbre, y fui a abrir sabiendo con quién me encontraría al otro lado de la puerta.

No me equivoqué. Sabía que Jasper no llegaría tarde a su cita porque estaba empeñado en impresionar a Kate, y estuve más segura de ello cuando vi el ramo de flores que llevaba en las manos.

-Hola –lo saludé con una sonrisa, invitándolo a pasar. Me di cuenta de que se había puesto su mejor ropa, y en parte me molestó aquel hecho. Cuando quedaba conmigo vestía siempre de forma muy informal. En cambio, aquella tarde iba tan bien vestido que parecía un rico y todo. –Sí que te has arreglado –susurré observando por encima de mi hombro para asegurarme de que Kate no estaba por allí.

-Bueno, tengo que estar presentable, ¿no? –murmuró bajito, observándome con el ceño fruncido.

Asentí con un mohín, y de repente escuché el sonido de los tacones de Kate.

-¡Oh, ya estás aquí! –comentó alzando la voz, observando a Jasper con una sonrisa amable cuando bajó por las escaleras. A mí nunca me dedicaba esas sonrisas. Qué asco me daba. Y además, ¿por qué lo tuteaba? ¿Quién puñetas se había creído que era? –Me alegro de que hayas venido –dijo tendiéndole la mano, y Jasper la tomó con su brazo sano, devolviéndole al mismo tiempo la sonrisa.

-Sí, agradezco que me haya invitado. Por cierto, le he traído flores. Espero que le gusten –recordó extendiéndole el ramo. Kate lo cogió emocionada, como si unas simples flores fuesen a arreglarle la vida, y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias. No tenías porqué molestarte –fingió modestia, y yo quise darle un puñetazo. Entonces, de repente, ladeó la cabeza y me miró con seriedad. –Tal vez deberías estar preparando el té, ¿no crees? –me exigió con una mirada gélida, y fue en aquel momento cuando me percaté de que me había quedado allí parada como una estatua, con mis manos fuertemente cerradas a mis costados.

-Sí, señora –accedí, agachando la cabeza avergonzada. Me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia la cocina. Una vez allí, tuve que agarrarme al mármol de la encimera para no volver sobre mis pasos y darle una bofetada a aquella ricachona engreída.

En aquel momento no estaba muy segura de la eficacia de aquel plan. Probablemente conseguiríamos llevarlo a cabo sin problemas, y al final obtendríamos nuestra recompensa, pero ¿a qué precio?

No me gustaba en absoluto la idea de ver cómo Jasper coqueteaba constantemente con una mujer a la que odiaba, y mucho menos ver como la seducía cuando en realidad era yo misma la que se moría por estar en su lugar.

A pesar de que sabía que todo aquello era una simple fachada, que era una vil mentira y que Jasper jamás se enamoraría de ella, me carcomían los celos. Por un momento pensé en plantarme delante del salón, decirle a Jasper que el plan me importaba un comino y que lo único que yo quería era tenerlo a él.

Pero después de unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, me dije a mí misma que de nada serviría humillarme delante de ellos. Yo no le importaba a ninguna de las dos personas que había en el salón de la mansión, y por aquel mismo motivo debía mostrarme fuerte. Mi instinto de supervivencia no debería verse tan afectado por culpa de un hombre y de mis estúpidos sentimientos, que solían aflorar siempre en los peores momentos.

Preparé el té sabiendo que me había entretenido con mi monólogo interior, y deseé que a Kate no se le ocurriera echarme la bronca justamente en aquel momento. Si lo hacía, lo más probable es que mis pies tropezaran y el té se me derramara "accidentalmente" sobre su carísimo vestido de marca.

Una vez tuve preparada la bandeja con las dos tazas de té y las galletas, salí con la cabeza erguida hacia el salón. Les serví la merienda sin dejar de observar la mesa mientras intentaba no escuchar su, seguramente, estúpida y monótona conversación.

-Si hubieses tardado unos minutos más, te habríamos pedido la cena –escuché que Kate me recriminaba con una voz melosamente dulce. Qué pena que ya había servido la merienda. Su vestido habría quedado más bonito con un manchurrón de té.

-Lo siento –me limité a disculparme.

-¿No me vas a dar alguna de tus originales excusas? –me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Qué se pensaba, ¿qué yo era su bufón personal? Ahora resultaba que quería hacerse la interesante delante de Jasper anunciando a los cuatro vientos su autoridad. Maldita bruja.

-No, señora –tuve que morderme la lengua y tragarme mi propio veneno antes de soltárselo todo a ella.

-Muy bien. Entonces vuelve a tus tareas, Alice –me ordenó cogiendo refinadamente su taza de té y llevándosela a los labios.

Asentí mirando al suelo, y me di la vuelta queriendo huir de allí con rapidez. En vez de hacer lo que me mandó, me escondí en el pasillo que quedaba al lado del salón y pegué la oreja a la pared, deseando escuchar su diálogo. Necesitaba asegurarme de que Jasper sabía lo que hacía y no metía la pata respecto a nuestro plan. Aguanté la respiración cuando volvieron a retomar su conversación:

-Me estabas contando que llevas viviendo en Forks desde los siete años. ¿Todavía vives con tus padres? –escuché que Kate le preguntaba a Jasper, y sonreí levemente. Jasper llevaba en Forks toda su vida, al igual que yo.

-No. Ellos murieron al poco tiempo de llegar aquí, y desde entonces he estado solo. Me enviaron a un orfanato ya que no tenía nadie más, pero ninguna familia me adoptó –tuve que ponerme la mano en la boca para que no se escuchara mi risita.

¿Solo? ¿Orfanato? Sus padres estaban más vivos que yo. Como le gustaba dar pena, aunque sabía que lo hacía para conmover el corazón de piedra de Kate.

-Oh…lo siento muchísimo. Seguro que tuvo que ser muy duro para un niño tan pequeño –sentí la lástima que Kate le tenía. No podía creer que se hubiese creído aquella mentira.

-Sí, lo fue.

-¿Qué hiciste después? –preguntó interesada.

-Cuando alcancé la mayoría de edad y dejé el orfanato, decidí que quería estudiar –se me escapó una carcajada y esperé que nadie me hubiese oído. Aquello sí que era bueno. Jasper quería estudiar. Era la mejor mentira que se podría haber inventado. –Hice lo que pude por entrar en la universidad, y ahí estoy, estudiando arquitectura.

-¿De veras? ¡Es una carrera con mucho futuro! –alzó Kate la voz. –Es asombroso ver que una persona que ha sufrido tanto intente alcanzar sus sueños –murmuró emocionada, y a mí me entraron arcadas. ¿A ella qué más le daba todo aquello? Lo único que le interesaba era el número de ceros que adornarían la cuenta bancaria de Jasper, en el caso de que tuviera alguna.

-Sí, hago lo que puedo.

Decidí no escuchar más, ya había tenido bastante con aquellas mentiras.

Opté por hacer algunas de las tareas que Kate me había encomendado antes de que Jasper llegara, si no, me esperaría una larga noche de gritos y sermones.

Un par de horas más tarde vi a Jasper en el jardín, caminando en dirección a la calle, y supe que ya se marchaba a su casa. Quise ir detrás suyo para preguntarle cómo le había ido todo, pero no podía hacerlo.

Entonces, pensé que tal vez había basura en la cocina, y como Kate me la haría tirar más pronto que tarde, decidí hacerlo en aquel momento. Sólo necesitaba ir lo bastante rápida como para alcanzar a Jasper.

Saqué la bolsa del cubo de la basura y comencé a caminar a paso ligero hacia fuera de la casa, rezando interiormente para que no se hubiera marchado ya. Una vez estuve en la calle, suspiré derrotada al darme cuenta de que había llegado tarde, por lo que ralenticé mi paso arrastrando tras de mí la bolsa llena de basura.

La arrojé al contenedor y me limpié las manos enérgicamente en el delantal. Entonces, percibí una presencia detrás de mí, y me di la vuelta con rapidez, a punto de empezar chillar asustada.

-Veo que me has echado de menos –observé a Jasper con una mano en el pecho mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento que el susto me había quitado.

-¡Por Dios! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! –le grité haciendo aspavientos con las manos. –Me has asustado –le aclaré al ver que alzaba una ceja, sin comprender mis quejas.

-No pretendía hacerlo. Sólo quería comprobar si me estabas espiando –me explicó con una sonrisa, y yo me sonrojé violentamente.

-¿Yo? ¿Espiarte? ¡Menuda tontería! –quise negarlo, a pesar de que era demasiado obvio. –Aunque no te voy a negar que siento curiosidad por saber cómo te ha ido con Kate –admití, parpadeando repetidamente.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba. Es muy fácil engañar a esa mujer –me reveló, orgulloso de sus técnicas embaucadoras.

-Sí, sobretodo cuando te inventas toda tu vida, diciéndole que eras un pobre huerfanito que pasó más penas que glorias para llegar a ser el pre-arquitecto que es ahora –me reí al recordar aquella dramática patraña.

Me observó con el ceño fruncido, pero no pude evitar reírme de nuevo.

-Ya veo que no me espiabas.

-Sólo quería saber sobre qué hablabais. Kate no parece ser una persona con una elocuencia especial.

-No lo es. Se limita a mirarme embelesada y a asentir de vez en cuando. Me parece que ha dejado de escucharme cuando hemos terminado el té, que por cierto, estaba asqueroso.

-Hombre, gracias por tu sinceridad –le dije sarcásticamente.

-No me gusta el té. Me hace dormir, y sobretodo en presencia de Kate. Es bastante aburrida.

Sonreí ante sus palabras. Por el momento, no había ningún peligro.

-¿Y no habéis vuelto a quedar?

-Sí. Quiere que vayamos a desayunar pasado mañana.

-¿Y?

-Le he dicho que estaré encantado de desayunar con ella –me contestó rodando los ojos.

-Genial. Todo está saliendo a pedir de boca –murmuré contenta y satisfecha de los resultados que nuestro plan estaba dando.

-Sí –contestó él observándome fijamente, cosa que me puso nerviosa. –Y hablando de bocas…–murmuró colocando de repente su mano sana en mi nuca. –Hace rato que quiero besar la tuya –me dijo justo antes de plantarme un beso que me dejó sin aliento.

Yo no iba a desaprovechar aquella ocasión, por lo que rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y él coloco el suyo sano en mi espalda.

En aquel momento me importó poco que Kate estuviese peligrosamente cerca de nosotros y que corriésemos el riesgo de ser descubiertos. Nada me importaba más que hombre al que estaba besando.

Cuando el beso empezó a subir de tono, me separé de él, sabiendo que si no me detenía en aquel momento, no lo haría nunca, y que sería capaz de violarlo allí mismo si nada me lo impedía.

-Tengo que trabajar –murmuré de mala gana, saliendo del trance en el que me había metido.

Jasper asintió.

-Ya nos veremos –se despidió dándome un toquecito cariñoso en la nariz con su dedo, y yo sonreí como una tonta.

Me quedé en la calle hasta que lo vi desaparecer con el coche, y después eché a correr hacia la casa, esperando que Kate no hubiera reparado en mi pequeña escapadita.

* * *

**Aish...¡éste Jasper sí que me gusta! Aunque sea un mentirosillo, me parece de lo más adorable y seductor *¬* Espero que vosotras opinéis lo mismo ;P **

**Pues nada, os dejo un capítulo nuevo que espero que os guste^^**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**XOXO**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-6-**

Me pasé toda la mañana del miércoles enfadada. No hacía nada más que pensar en lo que Jasper y Kate estarían haciendo aparte de desayunar. Mi cabeza creaba horribles imágenes de ellos dos juntos y me entraban ganas de romper cualquier cosa que se me pusiera delante. En realidad, mientras limpiaba uno de los jarrones favoritos de Kate, la mano se me había movido bruscamente de repente, y la vasija había caído al suelo, partiéndose en mil pedazos. Aquel había sido un acto totalmente involuntario ya que no lo había hecho queriendo, y se podía decir que no había sido culpa mía.

De todas formas, Kate me restaría del salario el precio del maldito jarrón, aunque lo más probable era que me lo hiciese pagar poco a poco, porque estaba segura de que ese pedazo de porcelana valía el doble o el triple de mi sueldo anual.

Resoplé asqueada cuando tuve que hacerle la cama. Quería que regresara ya a la mansión porque no soportaba la idea de que pasara más tiempo con Jasper que yo. La odiaba, y no podía esperar a hacerla desaparecer del mundo. Comencé a asustarme un poco de mis ideas asesinas, por lo que intenté relajarme.

Pude respirar tranquila cuando finalmente Kate volvió a la casa a eso de las doce del mediodía.

-¿Cómo ha ido su cita? –le pregunté cuando me entregó su chaqueta para que la colgara en el perchero. No pude evitar hacerlo, necesitaba saberlo.

Se detuvo y me observó con una ceja levantada. Por un momento pensé que me diría que aquello no era de mi incumbencia. Me sorprendió cuando no fue así:

-Muy bien, gracias –se limitó a contestarme, y después se encerró en su estudio.

Suspiré resignada y decidí volver a retomar mis tareas domésticas.

No pude ser más feliz el viernes por la noche. Aquella semana se me había hecho interminable con las idas y venidas de Kate, con sus citas diarias con Jasper y con mis enfados por esa misma razón. De todas formas, la única culpable de aquello había sido yo. Yo le había propuesto a Jasper formar parte de mi descabellado plan y ya era demasiado tarde para echarme atrás. Sólo podía continuar adelante y esperar a que todo saliera bien.

El sábado por la tarde me llamó Jasper, y tardé un poco en responder para que no pensara que estaba desesperada por saber de él. Aunque sí lo estaba. No había hablado con él desde el lunes y ya lo echaba de menos, pero si lo que quería era que nos viéramos aquella noche, debería pararle los pies. Ya había hecho planes.

-Hola, Jazz –saludé cogiendo distintos modelitos de mi armario para decidir cuál me pondría aquella noche.

-_Hola. ¿Qué haces?_ –preguntó, y noté por su tono de voz que se acababa de despertar. Miré el reloj por el rabillo del ojo. Eran las siete de la tarde. Tal vez había estado echando la siesta.

-Pues estoy pensando qué ponerme para esta noche –le contesté observando detenidamente las diferentes piezas de ropa que había sobre mi cama.

-_¿Vas a salir? _

-Sí.

-_¿Con quién?_ –preguntó interesado.

-Con un amigo –le contesté con una sonrisita divertida. Era mentira. Iba a salir con su hermana y con Bella, ya que hacía bastante tiempo que no salíamos de marcha juntas, pero quería que se sintiera como yo me había sentido durante toda aquella semana.

-_Ah…muy bien _–se limitó a murmurar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que querías que nos viésemos hoy? –me aventuré a preguntarle.

-_No. He quedado con Kate para llevarla a cenar. Sólo quería saber cómo estabas, esta semana no hemos tenido muchas ocasiones para hablar._

-Es cierto –respondí de mala gana. Otra vez iba a salir con Kate.

-_¿Y cómo estás? _

-Bien. Algo cansada y aburrida, pero bien –fui sincera, aunque dudaba mucho que comprendiera lo que significaban mis palabras. –Supongo que no hace falta que yo te haga la misma pregunta. Se nota que todo te está yendo de maravilla.

-_No puedo quejarme. Aunque es bastante aburrido salir con tu jefa. No deja de hablar de marcas de ropa y de coches, e incluso me ha dicho que en un futuro podría construirle una casa en la playa. _

Me reí ante aquella revelación.

-Por lo menos ya tienes un trabajo asegurado –lo fastidié, riéndome aún.

-_Sí, qué graciosa _–musitó bostezando. – _¿Adónde te va a llevar ese nuevo novio tuyo, por cierto?_

Sonreí ampliamente cuando me di cuenta de que estaba celoso.

-No sé. Tal vez a cenar, a bailar, y seguramente a su casa después –le contesté para cabrearlo más.

-_Qué típico_ –se burló.

-Eso es lo que solemos hacer tú y yo. Excepto lo de ir a cenar, claro –era cierto. Cada vez que salía, me encontraba con él en el bar, y una cosa llevaba a la otra hasta que terminábamos o en su piso o en el mío. Nunca habíamos tenido una cita normal.

-_¿Es eso una indirecta?_

-No, es un hecho.

Se quedó callado y yo también, por lo que fue un momento algo incómodo.

-Bueno, voy a terminar de arreglarme. Ya hablaremos –me despedí.

-_Sí_ –colgó a continuación, sin decir nada más, y yo temí haber metido la pata. Tal vez debería dejar aquel jueguecito de "_el otro"_ y comenzar a comportarme como una mujer madura, aceptando la derrota con entereza y formalidad.

Dejé de pensar en mis problemas sentimentales y comencé a vestirme, dispuesta a pasar una buena noche en compañía de mis amigas.

Pasaron a recogerme a las nueve, y decidimos irnos a cenar para ponernos al día. Cuando terminamos, fuimos directamente al bar, donde sabía que no encontraría a Jasper. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas de por allí y esperamos a que vinieran a preguntar qué era lo que queríamos tomar.

-¿Cómo te va el trabajo? –me preguntó Rosalie casi gritando para que la escuchara por encima de la música.

-Pues simplemente va. Ni bien ni mal. Pero odio a mi jefa –le respondí de igual forma.

-Eso suele pasar –me contestó con una risita, y comprendí que las copas que se había tomado durante la cena comenzaban a hacer efecto. Yo temí que me ocurriera lo mismo y les soltara de repente todo el plan de la estafa, aunque decidí no darle vueltas al tema.

-Sí, pero es que ella es una asquerosa. Lo tiene todo, y encima quiere más.

-Bueno, deja de hablar de tu jefa que hoy es sábado –me dijo Bella dándome unas palmaditas en la rodilla, y yo asentí sabiendo que tenía razón.

-No, ya es domingo –aclaró Rosalie mostrándonos su reloj, en el que marcaba la una y media.

Rodé los ojos y después comencé a reírme. Ya me estaba afectando el alcohol también.

En aquel momento uno de los camareros se acercó a nosotras y me limité a pedirle un chupito. No tenía ganas de emborracharme a pesar de que no me vendría mal olvidarme de todo por una noche, pero no me parecía muy atractivo levantarme con resaca al día siguiente.

-Por cierto, ¿sabéis algo de mi hermano? –preguntó Rosalie después de haberle dado un sorbo a su vodka.

Me pilló por sorpresa aquella pregunta, justo en el momento en el que tragaba mi chupito, por lo que me atraganté al escucharla.

Bella se entretuvo dándome palmaditas en la espalda para que se me pasara la tos, y después intenté recomponerme todo lo que pude.

-Yo no lo veo desde hace…un par de semanas –apuntó ella.

-¿Y tú? –me preguntó Rosalie con las cejas alzadas.

-Yo...lo vi el lunes. Me lo encontré en mi calle cuando perdí el autobús y me llevó hasta la mansión –le confesé, pero decidí no explicarle nada más.

-Sí, me pidió prestado el coche. No sé para qué –comentó ella encogiéndose de hombros. –Creo que después del accidente no debería conducir. Menudo idiota.

-¿Tuvo un accidente? –preguntó Bella abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Oh, sí. No fue nada grave. Sólo se fracturó el brazo y se arañó un poco la cara con el asfalto.

Asentí en silencio, al igual que Bella.

-¿Por eso hoy no trabaja? –preguntó ella.

-Exactamente. Emmett le dijo que se tomara un descanso hasta que se recuperara –le explicó. – ¿Y a ti qué puñetas te pasa? –escuché que se dirigía a mí, y levanté la cabeza, dándome cuenta de que la había agachado.

-¿A mí? Nada.

-Hoy estás muy callada y pensativa. ¿Es por mi hermano? –le dio en el clavo, pero fingí ignorancia. Ellas estaban al tanto de mis aventuras "amorosas" con él, pero suponía que no sabían nada de mis verdaderos sentimientos. Y por el momento, prefería que así fuera.

-No, claro que no.

-¿Segura?

-Segurísima. Sólo estoy cansada.

Rosalie me miró con una sonrisa y con una ceja levantada. Una combinación peligrosa.

-Qué mentirosa eres. Esa es la excusa que damos todas las mujeres cuando la respuesta a una pregunta como la que yo te he hecho es un "sí" rotundo.

-Creo que el alcohol te ha afectado bastante –quise desviar el tema.

Negó lentamente con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

-Tanto Bella como yo te conocemos desde que entramos en el colegio, así que no intentes engañarnos, nena –me respondió ella haciéndose la interesante.

-No me pasa nada con Jasper –pretendí convencerlas, pero al parecer no funcionó.

-¿Entonces es por otro tío?

-¡No! Ya os he dicho que no me pasa nada.

Rosalie resopló y se estiró en su asiento. A continuación se levantó, cogió a Bella por el brazo e hizo lo mismo conmigo.

-De acuerdo, si tú no quieres aceptarlo, –me dijo apuntándome con su dedo. –y tú no me vas a ayudar con ella –comentó señalando a Bella esta vez. – ¿Nos vamos a bailar?

Me reí ante su cambio drástico de tema, y comencé a caminar detrás de ellas hacia la pista. Lo que menos necesitaba aquella noche era calentarme la cabeza con el idiota de Jasper.

* * *

**Si es que a veces, una de las mejores soluciones contra la _depresión_ amorosa es salir de marcha con las amigas ;P ¿Qué haríamos sin ellas? Pues nada^^**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy, que ya veis que la pobre Alice lo único que quiere es que Jazz le haga caso a través de los celos, y ya veremos cómo acabará todo este tema =/**

**¡Nos leemos el miércoles!**

**XOXO**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-7-**

Pasé las dos semanas siguientes muriéndome de rabia por culpa de las citas diarias entre Jasper y Kate. No había día en el que no salieran: a desayunar, a almorzar, a pasear por el parque, al cine, e incluso me enteré de que Jasper la había llevado al bar en el que trabajaba. Aquello, más que rabia me produjo pena, porque lamentaba no haber visto la cara de Kate al ver el local. No era que estuviese en malas condiciones, pero no era para nada su estilo. Supuse que Jasper la había querido introducir en el mundo de las personas pobres, o las no tan ricas como ella.

En aquel periodo de tiempo se habían hecho muy amigos, tanto que ya no me sorprendía el hecho de encontrarme a Jasper en la mansión cada dos por tres. Aquel día no fue diferente:

-Hola –me saludó con una sonrisa cuando salí de la cocina.

-Hombre, tú por aquí –lo saludé sarcásticamente.

-¿No te alegras de verme?

-No es que no me alegre, es que ya no me sorprende –le dije entre susurros para que Kate no me escuchara.

-De eso se trata, ¿no? –me preguntó alzando una ceja.

-No creo que este sea el mejor momento para hablar –murmuré, temiendo que mi jefa nos oyera y se nos fuera el puñetero plan a la porra.

Asintió lentamente, y cuando escuchamos los pasos de Kate, Jasper se dio la vuelta con rapidez, para que no sospechara nada.

-¿Te apetece tomar un refresco? –le preguntó ella, acercándose a nosotros.

-Sí, claro –le respondió él con una sonrisa encantadora, de esas que tanto me gustaban y que casi nunca me dedicaba.

-Mary Alice, llévanos un par de refrescos al jardín –me pidió con autoridad, y yo asentí, sintiéndome como una esclava. –Vamos, entonces –le dijo a Jasper rodeando su codo con su brazo, y tuve que darme la vuelta para no gritar. Ya estaba odiando aquellas muestras de afecto que se dedicaban, pero intentaba consolarme diciéndome a mí misma que todo era mentira, que formaban parte de nuestro plan.

Quise darme prisa y cogí los primeros refrescos que encontré. Los coloqué en una bandeja y salí al jardín en cuanto los tuve preparados. Me detuve de golpe al encontrármelos sentados muy juntos y con las cabezas muy unidas, como si estuviesen a punto de…besarse.

Se separaron en el momento en el que repararon en mi presencia, y observé que Kate parecía avergonzada. Bruja repugnante.

-Gracias, Alice…Ya puedes marcharte –me echó del jardín con rapidez, por lo que supuse que quería intimidad para seguir manoseando a Jasper, aunque ese tampoco se quedaba atrás.

Lo observé durante un segundo antes de darme la vuelta, pero en vez de volver a entrar en la mansión, me escondí detrás de unos matorrales. Quería ver lo que hacían, y a pesar de que sabía que era una masoquista, necesitaba hacerlo. Deseaba saber cuánta confianza tenían y cuánto habían avanzado en su estúpida relación.

Esperé durante unos minutos, hasta que percibí que la mano de Jasper se colocaba en la espalda de Kate, mientras que ella se inclinaba levemente, haciendo que sus labios tocaran los de él. Estuve a punto de ponerme a gruñir como un animal, pero lo único que hice fue darme la vuelta y volver a la cocina, reprimiendo mis ganas de gritar y de romper cualquier cosa.

Una vez allí, me apoyé en la encimera y sentí que se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Me las limpié antes de que cayeran porque no me daba la gana de ser tan débil. No iba a llorar por una cosa que ni siquiera existía, y mucho menos por un hombre al que no le importaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –escuché una voz masculina que me sobresaltó, pero me tranquilicé cuando me di cuenta de que sólo se trataba de Ben, el jardinero. Iba a la mansión dos veces a la semana para cuidar del jardín, y habíamos hablado en alguna que otra ocasión. Era un chico muy agradable.

-Sí, sí, no pasa nada –le resté importancia al asunto a la vez que sorbía por la nariz.

-Pues no parece que sea nada –me contestó con una sonrisa que no pude devolverle.

Me limpié las lágrimas que me quedaban con el primer trapo de cocina que encontré. Menudo momento había escogido para ponerme a llorar.

-Estoy bien, de veras –le aseguré sonriendo, o haciendo una mueca, depende de cómo se viera.

-Bueno, si tienes algún problema, no dudes en avisarme –me pidió amablemente, y yo asentí en respuesta, necesitando estar sola.

Respiré hondo cuando Ben salió de la cocina y lo vi desaparecer entre los matorrales del jardín. Volví a apoyarme en el mármol y me quedé quieta durante unos cuantos minutos, deseando relajarme. Después decidí continuar con mis tareas y me puse a fregar los platos. Estaba secándolos cuando escuché que alguien entraba en la cocina, y supuse que se trataba de Kate. Esperaba que no se me notara que había estado llorando; lo que menos necesitaba era un cuestionario por su parte.

-¿Alice? –levanté la cabeza de repente cuando escuché su voz.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunté dejando el plato que estaba secando sobre la encimera.

-Nada, sólo he venido a buscar algo para comer. Kate quería que nos lo trajeras tú, pero he preferido venir yo. ¿Has estado llorando? –me preguntó Jasper frunciendo el ceño, y sentí que el calor se reunía en mis mejillas. ¿Por qué siempre se daba cuenta de todo?

-¿Yo? No –quise fingir que no era cierto, pero supuse que no me salió demasiado bien. – ¿Qué os apetece? ¿Galletas? ¿Pastas? –pregunté, abriendo el armario donde Kate guardaba toda la bollería, queriendo que se olvidara del tema.

Sentí la mano de Jasper en mi barbilla, obligándome a mirarlo, y lo hice a regañadientes. No necesitaba su consuelo en aquel momento. Tal vez antes no me habría venido mal, pero justo entonces, no.

-¿Qué te pasa? –insistió, olvidándose de las galletas y de los bollos.

-No me pasa nada.

-No seas mentirosa, sé que has estado llorando. ¿Por qué?

-¡Que no he estado llorando! –odiaba que me conociera tan bien.

-¿Has olvidado que te conozco desde hace muchos años, y que sé cuándo estás bien y cuándo estás mal? Y estoy seguro de que ahora lo que menos estás es bien.

Parpadeé sorprendida ante sus palabras, ya que hablaba como si realmente le importara lo que me ocurriera. Pero no podía ceder en aquel momento. No me daba la gana de humillarme.

-¿Y tú has olvidado que estamos en casa de Kate? Si nos ve aquí, nuestro plan se irá a la porra.

-No estamos haciendo nada malo. Sólo estamos hablando.

Resoplé, harta de aquella conversación. Cogí las primeras galletas que encontré y se las puse en las manos, dándole un leve empujón al mismo tiempo.

-Ya tienes lo que buscabas, ahora lárgate antes de que Kate te eche de menos –le exigí mirándole fijamente, deseando que me hiciera caso por una vez.

-De acuerdo, pero esta tarde tú y yo mantendremos una charla –me advirtió, y yo recordé que era viernes y que aquella tarde volvería a mi querido piso por fin. Lo necesitaba, y mucho. Pero no necesitaba en absoluto hablar con Jasper. Otra vez, no.

Y sí, tal y como me había indicado por la mañana, por la tarde se presentó en mi casa.

-¿No me vas a dejar en paz? –le pregunté cuando abrí la puerta.

-Sólo quiero que hablemos, ¿tanto te cuesta hacer eso por mí?

Fruncí el ceño y abrí la puerta del todo, dejándole entrar.

-De acuerdo. Dime lo que me tengas que decir y márchate –le pedí, sentándome en uno de los brazos del sofá.

-¿Por qué estás tan arisca estos días? –me preguntó quitándose la chaqueta, dejándola sobre la primera silla que encontró.

-¿Yo? Yo estoy como siempre.

-No, claro que no. Últimamente estás intratable. Y aún tienes que explicarme por qué llorabas esta mañana.

-Ya te he dicho que no estaba llorando.

Respiró hondo una vez y después se acercó a mí, observándome detenidamente.

-Opino que si queremos que el plan funcione, los dos debemos ser sinceros el uno con el otro, ¿no crees?

-Ya estoy siendo sincera contigo. Tal vez eres tú el que no lo está siendo conmigo.

Me miró ceñudo, como si no comprendiera lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No sé. Hace tiempo que no me dices cómo va tu relación con Kate.

-Me va bien. ¿Qué más quieres saber?

Me encogí de hombros, importándome bien poco su respuesta. Ya sabía que le estaba yendo bien.

-Genial, en ese caso, me toca preguntar a mí. ¿Qué te ha pasado esta mañana? –volvió a insistir, y yo me harté de que en aquel momento fuese tan atento conmigo. – ¿Es por algo que yo he hecho?

-No. Simplemente no me ha pasado nada –mentí por enésima vez.

-Venga ya, si la última vez que te vi llorar fue hace años, cuanto atropellaron a tu gato, aquel negro que se llamaba Cherry.

Lo observé entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Y es necesario que me lo recuerdes?

-Sólo era un ejemplo –dijo quitándole importancia a sus palabras. –Pero en serio, ¿qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Ha sido por algo que te ha dicho Kate?

Supuse que mentir y decirle que había sido por alguna razón parecida sería lo mejor, ya que dejaría de molestarme. Obviamente, no le diría que había sido por aquel estúpido beso.

-No sé, creo que ha sido por todo. Porque estaba agotada y lo que menos necesitaba era que Kate me tratara como suele hacerlo siempre. Ha sido una tontería, en realidad.

Jasper suspiró y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas.

-Entonces sí que estabas llorando –afirmó, y yo no pude hacer más que asentir con la cabeza, rindiéndome al fin. –No quiero que estés mal, Alice –me dijo colocando una de sus manos en mi mejilla.

Supuse que aquello sería lo más parecido a una declaración de amor que me haría nunca, así que cerré los ojos, olvidando mi anterior enfado. Un par de segundos más tarde sentí la calidez de sus labios sobre los míos, y me dejé llevar, queriendo que aquel momento no terminase nunca.

Entonces, pensé que nada nos interrumpiría, que teníamos parte de la tarde y toda la noche para estar juntos si así lo queríamos. Y yo sí lo quería, por lo que rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo insté a acercarse más a mí, necesitando sentir su cuerpo junto al mío.

No se resistió demasiado, y sin darme cuenta me encontré tumbada en el sofá, desabrochando con prisas los botones de su camisa. Por mucho tiempo que tuviésemos, yo lo necesitaba en aquel instante, así que no estaba para entretenimientos previos.

Pude volver a recuperar el aire que había perdido cuando se separó de mis labios para besar mi cuello, a la vez que una de sus manos se introducía lentamente bajo mi camiseta, buscando el cierre de mi sostén. Volví a reclamar su boca, queriendo sentir de nuevo su sabor para recordarme lo que estaba ocurriendo, y para poder decir que en aquel momento, la única mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos era yo.

Me moví debajo de él, rodeando su cintura con mis piernas, asegurándome así de que durante al menos un par de horas no se iba a mover de allí, pero un ruidito proveniente de algún lugar desconocido me hizo abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué es eso? –le pregunté entre besos, negándome a olvidar lo que estábamos a punto de hacer.

-¿El qué?

-Esa musiquita, ¿es que no la oyes? –inquirí, y quise reírme cuando me di cuenta de que estaba más concentrado en nuestra tarea que yo.

-Mierda –fue lo único que dijo antes de levantarse del sofá, y a mí se me quitaron las ganas de reír en cuanto lo hizo. –Es mi móvil –declaró, buscando su chaqueta. Resoplé, apoyando la cabeza en el sofá y bajándome la camiseta que Jasper me había subido casi hasta el cuello. –Hola, Kate –lo escuché hablar, y me detuve en aquel instante, deseando arrebatarle el móvil y arrojarlo por la ventana. No podía dejarlo en paz ni siquiera durante unas horas. Maldita zorra. –Sí, sí que me va bien. Hasta luego –fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar. A continuación guardó el móvil de nuevo y se dio la vuelta para observarme. –Tengo que irme, he quedado con Kate para cenar esta noche –me explicó abrochándose la camisa, y yo aparté la mirada, deseando que se fuera antes de que me diera por llorar otra vez. –Lo siento –se disculpó cuando estuvo preparado para marcharse.

-No importa. Lo entiendo –le mentí, todavía sin mirarlo.

-Ya te llamaré, ¿de acuerdo? –me preguntó inclinándose para darme un beso de despedida, pero yo ladeé la cabeza para evitarlo.

-Guarda tus besos para Kate –le respondí observándole enfadada, levantándome de repente del sofá.

Le di la espalda porque no quería que me viese llorar otra vez, y lo único que escuché a continuación fue el sonido del portazo que dio al salir del piso.

* * *

**U_U' Como veis no dejan de pelear...¡como odio a Kate! ò_ó Ella tiene la culpa de todo (bueno, en realidad la tiene más Jasper...) **

**Ains...que hombres tan idiotas...Y_Y **

**De todas formas espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, porque aparte de las discusiones de este par de tortolitos, ha aparecido un personaje nuevo que será importante para la historia...¡jojojo!**

**¡Nos leemos el viernes!**

**XOXO**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-8-**

Estuve todo el fin de semana encerrada en casa, maldiciendo el hecho de haberme tenido que enamorar justamente de aquel hombre. Sí, éramos amigos, pero a mí con eso no me bastaba, y había empezado a pensar que si continuaba de aquel modo, con aquella simple relación no tendría suficiente. Era consciente de que Jasper jamás me vería de la misma forma que yo lo veía a él, y sabía que las cosas no se podían forzar, así que no me quedaba otra solución que resignarme. Aunque tal vez lo que debería hacer era alejarme de él.

Tenía miedo de mis reacciones cada vez que viera como besaba a Kate, y si cada vez que lo hacía acababa llorando, –a pesar de que sabía que todo era una mentira – no sabía qué me ocurriría cuando lo viera enamorado de verdad de cualquier mujer.

Por aquel mismo motivo, gasté todo el fin de semana en el sofá, viendo películas románticas y dramáticas en las que los protagonistas sufrían mil y una desgracias, pero en las que al final acababan felices y juntos. Y como aquellos argumentos también eran falsos, lloré como una desesperada, torturándome a mí misma, diciéndome que aquello jamás me ocurriría a mí. Lo peor de todo fue que acabé con todo el chocolate que tenía en casa, así que después me dediqué a comerme las chucherías que encontré. No hice nada más interesante o de provecho en aquellas cuarenta y ocho horas.

Cuando la semana volvió a empezar, me mantuve distante de Kate y de Jasper. Hacía lo que mi jefa me mandaba, pero siempre observando el suelo, sin dirigirles ni una palabra a ninguno de los dos mientras no fuese estrictamente necesario.

Me había dado cuenta de que ya no escondían sus muestras de afecto, ya que más de una vez los había encontrado con las manos entrelazadas o dándose besos tontos, los típicos primeros besos de los adolescentes. Ambos eran repugnantes.

Aguanté el tipo durante los dos primeros días, pero el miércoles no lo soporté más y me escondí de nuevo en la cocina, el lugar que ocultaba mis lágrimas últimamente. Había estado orgullosa de mí misma porque ni el lunes ni el martes había llorado en todo el día, sólo por la noche, pero el miércoles volví a mi estado de mini-depresión.

Me alegraba el hecho de que nadie aparte de mí entrara casi nunca en la cocina, pero aquel no fue mi día de suerte, ya que Ben entró justamente en aquel momento, encontrándome igual que me había encontrado el viernes: llorando como una magdalena.

-¿Alice? –preguntó acercándose a mí, y yo me limpié como pude las lágrimas, totalmente avergonzada por mi actitud infantil. El pobre pensaría que era una depresiva que se pasaba el día llorando.

-Hola, Ben –lo saludé intentando disimular, pero aquello era lo que peor se me daba en aquel momento.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Y no me digas que nada, porque ya no te creo –me pidió con una sonrisa sincera que me hizo sonreír a mí también a pesar de las lágrimas.

Me encogí de hombros, pasándome una mano por los ojos.

-Creo que no es normal que las dos últimas veces que nos hayamos visto te haya encontrado llorando, ¿no crees? –me preguntó, colocando una de sus manos en mi hombro, intentando consolarme.

-Lo sé, pero últimamente estoy sensible, no sé lo que me ocurre –intenté mentir, pero noté por su cara que no se lo había creído.

-¿Y no será por un tema amoroso? –cuestionó alzando una ceja, y a mí me sorprendió el hecho de que un hombre hubiera sabido entender las lágrimas de una mujer.

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza, mirando al suelo y mordiéndome el labio a la vez.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno, tengo dos hermanas, y creo que después de muchos años de consuelos, he aprendido a distinguir por qué llora una mujer.

Volví a sonreír, sintiéndome algo mejor.

-Pero no es nada, ya se me pasará –quise quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que cualquier hombre que te tenga delante y no se dé cuenta de lo que tiene, es idiota.

Asentí de nuevo, algo avergonzada por sus palabras, pero agradecida por ellas. No me venía mal que alguien me dijera algo bonito de vez en cuando.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué –contestó acariciándome el hombro con suavidad, intentando confortarme. –Pero bueno, no me pagan para hacer de psicólogo si no por cortar las malas hierbas, así que con tu permiso, me voy a trabajar –me explicó guiñándome un ojo, y yo me reí suavemente. –Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sonrías como ahora.

Asentí, más despejada que antes, y me despedí de él con la mano, sabiendo que tenía razón. Siempre me había parecido injusto que una mujer llorara por un hombre imbécil que la ignoraba –pero al que por desgracia quería –, y había jurado y perjurado que aquello no me ocurriría a mí nunca. Después me había dado cuenta de que no lo había logrado.

Suspiré y me apoyé contra el mármol de la encimera, necesitando todavía unos cuantos minutos para reponerme antes de volver a salir. No tenía ganas de encontrarme a Kate o a Jasper en aquel momento. A continuación me di cuenta de que, como solía pasarme siempre, mis súplicas no habían sido escuchadas.

Jasper entró en la cocina como si estuviese en su propia casa y yo resoplé, cansada de tener que toparme con él justo en los peores momentos.

-Ya veo que te llevas bien con el jardinero –lo escuché murmurar después de que me diese la vuelta y fingiera que estaba fregando los platos.

-Sí, Ben es una gran persona –le contesté simulando continuar con mi tarea.

-¿Es él el amiguito tuyo con el que tanto sales últimamente? –me preguntó colocándose a mi lado, apoyándose en el mueble y cruzándose de brazos a la vez.

-Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-No, no lo es. Sólo tenía curiosidad. Me he dado cuenta de que te gustan los tíos bajitos y corpulentos, aunque pensaba que tenías mejor gusto.

Lo observé totalmente atónita por sus palabras. Se estaba volviendo tan superficial como Kate.

-Y yo me he dado cuenta de que eres un imbécil. Me alegro de que mis gustos hayan cambiado –le contesté enfadada, soltando de golpe el trapo de cocina que había cogido para secarme las manos. Me di la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharme de allí antes de que me diera por abofetearlo. ¿Quién narices se creía que era para juzgar a la gente de ese modo?

-El viernes tus gustos seguían intactos –lo escuché y me detuve al instante, intentando respirar hondo.

-Supongo que fue ese día cuando decidí hacer un cambio. Me irá mejor con un tío bajito y corpulento que con un imbécil –me harté de su estupidez y me marché de la cocina, dispuesta a ignorar a Jasper durante el resto de la semana.

Por la tarde, me entró un dolor de cabeza espantoso. Había empezado a hacer frío y empezaba a notar que me estaba resfriando. Justamente aquello era lo que me faltaba: un resfriado.

Kate y Jasper se marcharon después de comer, no supe a dónde, pero intenté que no me importara. Volvieron bien entrada la noche, cuando yo ya estaba metida en la cama. Me despertó el ruido del motor, y aproveché para levantarme a beber agua.

Intenté resistirme, pero al final tuve que asomarme a la ventana. Quería ver cómo se despedían.

Por primera vez, agradecí que la ventana que había en la habitación que ocupaba los días que debía quedarme en la mansión estuviera situada en la misma zona que la puerta principal.

Tardaron tanto en despedirse que incluso me aburrí. Me habría gustado escuchar las tonterías que se decían, aunque después decidí que no quería saberlas. A continuación, Kate se arrojó a los brazos de Jasper y lo besó con tantas ganas que tuve que apartar la mirada antes de que me entraran náuseas. Suerte que me había dicho en una ocasión que ya no tenía edad para comportarse como una adolescente. Cómo la odiaba…

Corrí la cortina y bajé la persiana con lentitud, esperando que no me hubiesen visto, y después me di prisa en meterme de nuevo en la cama. Hacía un frío horrible, y sólo a mí se me ocurría permanecer de pie y descalza al lado de la ventana durante casi veinte minutos.

Estornudé ruidosamente y me tapé con las mantas hasta arriba. Si antes no estaba resfriada, en aquel momento sí lo estaba.

* * *

**Pobrecita Alice u.u **

**¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Las mujeres somos así de tontas en cuanto a hombres se refiere (por lo menos, la gran mayoría creemos que seremos capaces de cambiar a un hombre, y por desgracia nunca es así U_U)**

**Bueno, dejando de lado mi reflexión femenina, os tengo que decir que la semana que viene tengo vacaciones en mi instituto, así que no iré a clase hasta el lunes 7 de marzo, por lo que significa que voy a tener tiempo para comenzar a escribir mi nueva historia^^ **

**Es que estoy feliz de que mi inspiración haya vuelto, ¡la muy sinvergüenza se había ido de vacaciones sin consultarme! ¬¬**

**Vale, ya paro y me largo xD Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy :)**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**XOXO**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-9-**

A la mañana siguiente me levanté hecha un asco. Me di cuenta de que no podía alejarme de los pañuelos durante un largo periodo de tiempo, el cuerpo me dolía exageradamente y me sentía muy cansada, como si hubiese estado varios días sin dormir. Cuando me miré en el espejo para peinarme, me asusté: tenía la cara amarillenta y unas ojeras que daban miedo. Me coloqué la mano en la frente y después de unos segundos supuse que no tenía fiebre. Era justamente eso lo que me faltaba. Daba igual, tenía que trabajar, y a pesar de que estaba bastante resfriada, Kate no me iba a dejar descansar.

Después de desayunar medio vaso de leche, decidí comenzar con mis tareas. Aquel día iba mucho más lenta que de costumbre, ya que de lo cansada que me sentía, mis movimientos eran más torpes. Un par de horas después comencé a sentir que me ardían los ojos, y fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que sí tenía fiebre.

Volví a estornudar justo cuando Kate entró en el salón.

-A ti te estaba buscando yo –aquel fue su saludo, pero me encontraba tan mal que incluso me dio igual que me tratara de aquel modo.

-¿Me necesita? –le pregunté haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Sí. Quiero que vayas a buscar mi vestido de Prada. ¿Recuerdas que lo encargué para este fin de semana? –esperó hasta que asentí lentamente. –Pues resulta que lo necesito para esta tarde, así que haz el favor de ir a recogerlo –me ordenó firmemente.

-Pero…la tienda está muy lejos, señora –no tenía ganas de replicar, pero era cierto. Me quería enviar a una tienda que se encontraba en la otra punta del pueblo, con aquel frío horrible que hacía y con mi resfriado tan poco oportuno. Y encima esperaba que fuese caminando y que se lo trajera en menos de media hora, seguro.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-Pues…que voy a tardar en volver. Además…hoy no me encuentro demasiado bien y…–no quería que sintiera lástima por mí, pero apreciaba mi salud y sabía que si permanecía en la calle durante mucho rato, lo único que haría sería empeorar.

Kate suspiró y me observó alzando una ceja. Entonces, Jasper apareció de repente, pero ni siquiera me molesté en intentar averiguar de dónde.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó acercándose a Kate y observándome detenidamente. No quería que lo hiciera. Estaba despeinada, parecía un zombie y sentía que iba a caerme redonda al suelo en cualquier momento.

-Necesito un vestido porque esta tarde tengo una reunión muy importante, y Alice no tiene ganas de caminar hasta la tienda. ¿Te importaría llevarla con el coche? –genial, aquella tía tergiversaba las palabras para hacerle creer que era la víctima. Si no me encontrase tan mal, le habría soltado alguna de las mías.

-Claro, no me importa –le contestó con una sonrisa amable que odié con toda mi alma.

Lo que me faltaba. Ahora debería pasar un buen rato en el coche con Mister imbécil, qué bien.

Kate me dio el resguardo de la tienda y el dinero que necesitaría para pagar el vestido. A continuación seguí a Jasper hasta fuera de la casa, y una vez en el exterior, me metí corriendo en el coche en busca de un poco de calor. Tenía mucho frío e intenté quitármelo frotando mis brazos con fuerza. Volví a estornudar cuando él entró en el coche.

-Me alegro de que tengamos algo de tiempo para estar a solas –escuché la voz de Jasper al cabo de unos minutos, pero yo sólo tenía ganas de dormir.

Asentí en silencio.

-¿Qué te pasa últimamente? Lo único que sabes hacer es enfadarte –murmuró mientras conducía, y yo ladeé un poco la cabeza para mirarle.

-Te lo dije el otro día. Eres un imbécil.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esa calificación?

Bueno, no podía decirle las verdaderas razones. Me tocaba improvisar.

-No tenías derecho a insultar a Ben –quise defenderlo, y me alegré de que aquel argumento hubiese aparecido en mi mente justamente en aquel momento.

-No lo insulté, sólo te dije lo que vi, que era bajito y corpulento.

Rodé los ojos y me dolieron al hacerlo.

-No tengo ganas de discutir –le aclaré en voz baja, esperando que se apiadara de mí. Sentía el medio vaso de leche que había tomado dando vueltas por mi estómago, y sólo esperaba que no me diera por vomitar allí mismo.

-Pues no discutas, entonces.

-Es imposible no hacerlo teniendo al lado a alguien como tú.

-Eres tú la que siempre metes cizaña y por eso acabamos discutiendo.

Resoplé, deseando que el viajecito se terminara pronto.

-Veo que nuestro plan te importa poco últimamente –escuché otra vez la voz de Jasper, y abrí los ojos dándome cuenta de que los había cerrado.

-Eso lo dirás por ti, que lo único que haces es meterle la lengua hasta el fondo a Kate –se me escapó, y me ruboricé violentamente ante mis evidentes celos.

-¡Eso fue lo que me dijiste que hiciera! Me pediste que la sedujera, y ahora resulta que lo que hago está mal. Deberías haberte aclarado antes, ¡maldita sea!

-¿Puedes dejar de gritar? –entre los nervios que había sufrido ante mi pequeña revelación, mi dolor de cabeza y mis náuseas, si no se tranquilizaba un poco, acabaría vomitando en el coche.

-Es que estoy harto de ti, Alice. Te lo digo enserio, últimamente sólo tengo ganas de enviar a la mierda el plan –me confesó bajando la voz, y aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-Para el coche –le pedí intentando respirar hondo, apretando las manos y clavándome las uñas al hacerlo.

-No pienso parar aquí sólo porque te haya dado un ataque de rabia, te he dicho la verdad y…

-¡Para el maldito coche! –le grité, harta de su estupidez y de su arrogancia, y agradecí el hecho de que se desviara del camino y se detuviera al lado de la carretera.

Casi no me esperé a que lo hiciera, sino que salí corriendo del vehículo e intenté llegar hasta unos matorrales que había por allí. Vomité el medio vaso de leche que había desayunado y parte de la cena del día anterior.

Sentía que me ardían las mejillas por la vergüenza y por la fiebre, que me temblaba el cuerpo a causa de las arcadas y que la cabeza me daba vueltas.

Encontré un pañuelo en mi pantalón y me limpié la boca con él, después dejé que me diera un poco el aire y a continuación volví al coche. Me encontré a Jasper fuera, observándome detenidamente.

-Podrías haberme dicho que tenías ganas de vomitar –murmuró con las manos el los bolsillos, y yo estuve a punto de ponerme a llorar por sus incesantes ganas de discutir.

-No me has dejado hacerlo –le expliqué con la voz ronca y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a causa del vómito.

-¿Te encuentras mal? –me preguntó acercándose a mí.

Afirmé en silencio, y a continuación me sorprendí cuando sentí una de sus manos en mi frente.

-Estás ardiendo, Alice. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

-Pensaba que podría aguantar, pero creo que no voy a poder hacerlo –me encogí de hombros, sintiéndome exhausta.

Jasper suspiró y apartó su mano de mi rostro.

-¿Aún tienes ganas de vomitar?

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza mientras la agachaba, avergonzada ante el show que acababa de montar delante de él.

-De acuerdo, entonces haremos una cosa: iremos hasta la dichosa tienda, recogeremos el puñetero vestido y te llevaré de vuelta hasta la mansión. Cuando estemos allí, hablaré con Kate y le diré que te deje marchar a casa.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no me va a dejar. Es jueves…y mañana tengo que trabajar, además me descontará el dinero del sueldo si falto y... –comencé a parlotear, nerviosa.

-A ver, cállate –me interrumpió él con un movimiento de su mano. –Tienes fiebre, ¿es que no lo entiendes? No puedes trabajar así. Lo único que conseguirás si lo haces será empeorar, así que cierra el pico y hazme caso. Yo hablaré con Kate y no tendrás ningún problema, ¿entendido?

Asentí sin estar muy convencida, y después volví a meterme en el coche, agradeciendo que la calefacción estuviese puesta.

Jasper me prohibió bajar del vehículo una vez llegamos a la tienda, así que me obligó a quedarme dentro mientras él iba a recoger el vestido. No tardó demasiado en salir, y una vez lo hizo, volvimos a la mansión. Le agradecí interiormente el hecho de que no hablara en todo el camino, por lo que pude echar una pequeña cabezadita. Sentía que la fiebre en vez de disminuir, aumentaba, y comencé a pensar que Jasper tenía razón. Si me esforzaba, lo único que haría sería decaer y mi salud empeoraría, así que empezó a gustarme la idea de volver a casa un jueves al mediodía.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión, Jasper me ordenó que fuese a recoger mis cosas mientras él hablaba con Kate, lo que no me pareció demasiado bien. Por mucho que Kate aparentara ser una mujer adorable y buena delante de él, yo seguía siendo su empleada, y sabía que no le haría nada de gracia tener que dejarme un día y medio libre.

Esperé impacientemente en el vestíbulo una vez estuve lista, y cuando vi a Jasper acercándose a mí seguido por Kate, comenzaron a temblarme las rodillas.

-Jasper me ha contado que no te sientes bien –sí, y yo se lo había dicho antes, pero como nunca me escuchaba, pues en aquel momento le parecía una noticia nueva._ Bruja_.

Asentí sin tener ganas de abrir la boca.

-En ese caso, márchate a casa y recupérate –me deseó con una sonrisa falsa que no me molesté en devolverle, y a continuación salí de la mansión, seguida por Jasper.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? –me preguntó, cogiéndome del brazo.

-¿Irme a mi casa? –inquirí confundida.

-Sí, eso es lo que vas a hacer, pero no te irás caminando. Vamos, te acompaño –dijo empujándome suavemente hacia el coche.

-No, no hace falta. Hoy ya has hecho bastante por mí.

-Bah, ya me lo agradecerás –bromeó, pero no me reí. No tenía ganas.

Suspiré, aunque no tuvo que insistir más. Me subí en el coche otra vez y me acomodé en el asiento del copiloto, deseando llegar a mi casa para meterme en la cama y dormir hasta que estuviese totalmente recuperada.

* * *

**Sí, ya sé que en este capítulo no pasan muchas cosas interesantes ni importantes, pero es necesario para futuros capítulos ;) **

**Además, estoy segura de que en el próximo capítulo encontraréis a Jasper adorable (ya lo es siempre, pero en el capi siguiente lo es más =3)**

**¡Nos leemos el miércoles!^^**

**XOXO**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-10-**

-De verdad que no hace falta que te quedes –le aclaré a Jasper por enésima vez, veinte minutos después de que hubiésemos llegado a mi casa.

-Me da igual, no te voy a dejar sola.

Rodé los ojos y me crucé de brazos, cansada de su insistencia.

-Bueno, quédate si quieres, pero hazme el favor de salir de la habitación –le pedí, sintiéndome exhausta.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Porque me voy a poner el pijama, que lo único que me apetece ahora es meterme en la cama –le expliqué mirando al suelo. De todas formas, si se quedaba en la habitación, no vería nada nuevo, pero yo quería mi intimidad.

-Ah, claro –murmuró, y con rapidez salió del cuarto, dejándome sola.

Suspiré, y con una lentitud desesperante me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama. Me tapé hasta la barbilla y comencé a tiritar. Sólo quería dormir, pero sintiéndome tan mal, dudaba que fuese capaz de conseguirlo.

Un par de minutos después escuché unos leves golpecitos en la puerta, y abrí los ojos con algo de dificultad.

-¿Te apetece comer algo? –preguntó Jasper asomando la cabeza por la rendija entreabierta.

-No.

-Si no comes no te recuperarás –se quejó abriendo del todo la puerta y entrando de nuevo en la habitación.

-No creo que pueda retener nada en el estómago. Creo que si como, volveré a vomitar –murmuré arrugando la nariz al recordar el espectáculo que había dado en la carretera.

-Pero no puedes estar sin comer.

Fruncí el ceño, indicándole que no quería discutir, y me alegré cuando suspiró rendido.

-De acuerdo, haremos una cosa: te pones el termómetro y descansas un rato, y después te tomarás la sopa que te voy a preparar, ¿entendido?

-¿Tú me vas a preparar una sopa? –no pude evitar reírme, pero lo intenté tapándome la boca con el edredón, aunque no funcionó.

-Claro, ¿qué te crees? ¿Que no sé cocinar?

Me encogí de hombros sonriendo y después estornudé.

-Te traeré el termómetro –lo escuché murmurar. Volvió a mi lado unos cuantos segundos después y me obligó a ponérmelo.

-Ya sabes que tengo fiebre, ¿por qué tengo que ponérmelo? –me quejé.

-Porque sí.

-Eso no es una respuesta.

-¿Por qué no hacemos nada más que discutir? –se cansó de mi rabieta.

-No sé. Supongo que siempre será así.

-No tendría porqué serlo.

-Imagino que por eso estás harto de mí –murmuré apartando la vista, deseando esconderme debajo de las mantas para no tener que lidiar con aquello justo en aquel momento.

-¿Qué?

-Antes me has dicho que estabas harto de mí y que últimamente sólo tenías ganas de abandonar el plan –recordé la conversación que habíamos mantenido en el coche justo antes de que yo vomitara, y me entristecí al rememorar sus palabras.

Jasper resopló y se sentó a mi lado en la cama, entrelazando sus manos.

-No estoy harto de ti. Es sólo que…a veces creo que todo esto es una locura.

-Y lo es –admití, sintiendo que me pesaban los ojos, pero no podía dormir en aquel momento.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué lo hacemos?

Me encogí de hombros sin saber qué contestarle. Al principio, el plan me había parecido estupendo, pero me estaba dando cuenta de que a causa de él estaba sufriendo mucho, más de lo que había imaginado. De todas formas, no quería abandonarlo. Yo quería marcharme de Forks, quería tener dinero y sabía que no lo conseguiría de otro modo.

-Supongo que porque ni tú ni yo nos vemos dentro de unos años aquí, sirviendo copas en cualquier bar –respondí bajito.

-Seguramente será por eso –aceptó él, asintiendo lentamente sin mirarme.

-¿De verdad que no estás harto de mí? –le pregunté sin poder contenerme.

-No lo estoy. Pero a veces me sacas de quicio.

Sonreí con el ceño fruncido.

-Espero que llegue el día en el que al final logre comprenderte –deseó dándome una palmadita en la mano que había sacado de la manta. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta –Ponte el termómetro –me recordó, y yo asentí lentamente, asegurándole que me lo pondría. A continuación, salió de la habitación.

-Yo también espero que algún día logres comprenderme –murmuré cansada, y seguidamente me puse el dichoso termómetro.

Jasper volvió a la habitación unos cuantos minutos después, con una bandeja en la que había un plato de humeante sopa y un vaso de agua. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando entró.

-Venga, cuando te termines la sopa te dejaré dormir, pero ahora come algo –me ordenó suavemente, colocando la bandeja sobre la cama y observando mi temperatura en el termómetro.

Creo que fue producto de la fiebre, pero mi mente comenzó a crear una hermosa fantasía en la aparecía yo acabada de despertar, en una enorme cama blanca. Después, imaginé que Jasper me traía el desayuno en la misma bandeja en la que había colocado la sopa, y con aquella atractiva sonrisa que tanto me gustaba. Me percaté de que llevaba una alianza en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, y me alegré al darme cuenta de que yo también llevaba una.

-¿Alice? –su voz me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-¿Sí? –pregunté sacudiendo la cabeza repetidamente para alejar todas aquellas alucinaciones de mi mente.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Parecías…ida.

-Sí, lo he estado por un momento –acepté con la cabeza gacha, ya que sentía mis mejillas arder. –Gracias por la sopa –murmuré después de haberme metido una cucharada bien grande en la boca.

Dios mío, la fiebre me hacía imaginar cosas que me encantaban. Probablemente no sería tan malo tener fiebre durante algunos días.

-¿Y ahora por qué sonríes? –preguntó él totalmente sorprendido ante mi extraña actitud. Dejé de hacerlo rápidamente.

-Por nada. Sólo creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

-Eso no puede ser. No puedes volverte más loca de lo que ya estás –se burló, y yo entrecerré los ojos ante su estúpida bromita.

-¿No tienes que volver con Kate? –le pregunté, sintiendo que la sopa me estaba entrando de maravilla, y por el momento no parecía que la fuese a devolver. Me alegré por ello.

-Tiene una reunión esta tarde. ¿O es que ya has olvidado que esta mañana hemos ido a buscar el vestido?

-Es cierto. Pero de todos modos, ¿no tienes nada que hacer?

-Tengo que trabajar, pero no entro hasta las cuatro, así que tengo tiempo. Además, ¿qué ganas son esas de echarme tan pronto? –preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

-No es eso, es sólo que…no sé –acepté, teniendo ganas de acurrucarme y de dormir por horas. –Estos días han sido muy extraños y casi no hemos hablado siquiera, y ahora tú…te comportas así.

-¿Así?

-Sí. Bueno, ahora me estás cuidando y te estás asegurando de que esté bien.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? Somos amigos, y eso es lo que tienen que hacer los amigos: cuidarse. ¿O es que voy muy mal encaminado en cuanto a amigos se refiere? –preguntó, acercándose a la cama.

-Creo que no –le contesté algo decepcionada. Sólo éramos amigos, y siempre sería así.

Jasper asintió, y retiró la bandeja cuando terminé de comerme la sopa.

-De todas formas, llamaré a Rosalie cuando me vaya para que venga a hacerte compañía.

-No hace falta –insistí. No quería molestar a nadie sólo porque hubiese pillado una gripe de nada.

-No te vas a quedar sola, Alice. Y me da igual lo que digas. Y si Rosalie no pude venir, llamaré a Bella, y sino a tu madre –me amenazó él como último recurso.

-No, a mi madre no –casi le supliqué. Mi relación con mis padres no era para tirar cohetes, desde luego. Cuando decidí dejar los estudios, decepcioné a mi padre. Él siempre confió en que continuaría estudiando, que iría a la universidad, que sacaría una carrera adelante y que sería una mujer de éxito. Yo hice todo lo contrario. El día en el que me decidí a confesarles que no iba a estudiar más, mi padre me gritó como nunca lo había hecho, y me reprochó un montón de cosas a las que yo jamás había dado importancia, como que por ejemplo, mi hermana sí que había tenido éxito en todo lo que se había propuesto. Siempre me había alegrado por ella, pero cuando mi padre nos comparó, la odié. Me fui de casa aquel mismo día, y decidí que nadie se iba a interponer jamás en mi vida. Mi madre, en cambio, llevaba varios años pidiéndome que regresara, asegurándome que mi padre terminaría disculpándose conmigo y que deseaba que volviera a casa. Por aquel motivo, no quería que ella viniese a cuidarme. No soportaría el hecho de tenerla rondando por el piso mientras me rogaba que regresara.

-Está bien –aceptó Jasper. –Pero llamaré a mi hermana, eso sí.

Asentí lentamente y me tumbé totalmente en la cama, tapándome hasta arriba. Cerré los ojos y me dormí.

Cuando los abrí de nuevo, me percaté de que ya había anochecido. Me estiré con algo de dificultad porque tenía los músculos agarrotados y doloridos, y entonces se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Hola, enfermita –me saludó Rosalie entrando en el cuarto.

-Hola –la saludé con una débil sonrisa. Bebí un trago del agua que tenía en mi mesita de noche.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Tengo la sensación de haber sido atropellada por un camión, pero aparte de eso, bien –quise bromear.

-Bueno, me alegro de que la gripe no te haya quitado el sentido del humor –me contestó sentándose a mi lado. – ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

Negué con la cabeza y después parpadeé repetidamente, esperando despertarme del todo.

-¿Jasper ya se ha ido? –pregunté.

-Sí, hace un par de horas. Se ha quedado contigo casi toda la tarde.

-Me ha dicho que tenía que trabajar a las cuatro –le expliqué frotándome los ojos en un intento por despegarlos.

-Sí, pues por lo que me ha dicho Emmett, no ha llegado al bar hasta las cinco y media. Es que no he podido venir antes, y por lo que he visto, no te ha dejado hasta que yo he llegado –me explicó moviendo sus cejas arriba y abajo, y yo me sonrojé.

-Yo le he dicho que podía marcharse si tenía cosas que hacer –quise aclarar.

-Sí, pero no ha querido dejarte sola.

Asentí, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-Y por cierto, ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí? –me preguntó Rosalie de repente.

-Eh… ¿cuidarme?

-Sí, pero se supone que tú estabas trabajando esta mañana –asentí, dándole la razón. – ¿Es que le has llamado cuando te has empezado a encontrar mal?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

Genial, no sabía qué contestarle. No podía decirle que su hermano estaba seduciendo a mi jefa para después llevarnos su dinero.

-P-pues…–comencé a tartamudear. –N-nosotros e-estamos…–hacía años que no tartamudeaba tan exageradamente.

-¡Lo sabía! –gritó Rosalie de repente, haciendo que su voz resonara en mi cabeza. Me asusté cuando me señaló firmemente con su dedo índice. –Lo sabía –afirmó rotundamente.

-¿Qué sabías? –pregunté con temor.

-Sabía que tú y mi hermano teníais algo. Si es que a mí nunca se me escapa nada –anunció orgullosa de sí misma, echándose el cabello hacia atrás.

Opté por quedarme callada. Supuse que era mejor que pensara eso a que supiera que tanto Jasper como yo estábamos a punto de convertirnos en un par de estafadores.

* * *

**Ainss...si es que ya os dije que el Jasper de este capítulo iba a ser adorable =3 Yo también quiero que me cuide ;P**

**Pero bueno, no os acostumbréis, que en el próximo volverá a ser tan idiota como siempre -.- Pero ya os aviso ahora de que el siguiente capítulo será..._intenso_... Ahí lo dejo...**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy^^**

**¡Nos leemos el viernes!**

**XOXO**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-11-**

Pasé los tres días siguientes bien acompañada. Ni Rosalie ni Bella me dejaron un minuto sola. Se turnaron para ir a cuidarme, a pesar de que había insistido diciéndoles que ya no me encontraba tan mal y que podía hacerlo sola. El jueves, Rosalie no se movió de mi piso. El viernes se marchó y dejó a Bella en su lugar, mientras que el sábado fue al revés. El domingo vinieron las dos aunque sólo por la mañana. Con tantos cuidados me había recuperado en un par de días, a pesar de que había agradecido enormemente tener compañía.

Rosalie no había dejado de refunfuñar durante los días que había estado conmigo, reprochándome el hecho de que, según ella, estuviese teniendo algo con su hermano a escondidas. No dejó de repetir que le parecía ridículo, que en el fondo todos sabían que tarde o temprano acabaríamos juntos y cosas de esas. Yo, por mi parte me limitaba a no contestarle, así no tenía que mentirle. No podía hacerle eso a una de mis mejores amigas.

Bella, en cambio, trajo libros y películas para que no nos aburriésemos, y estuvimos entretenidas comentando revistas y hablando de cosas triviales. Por lo menos ella no insistía tanto con el temita de Jasper, porque suponía que Rosalie ya la había puesto al corriente de sus erróneas suposiciones.

Al final, cuando el domingo me quedé sola, resoplé agradecida. No era que hubiese acabado harta de mis amigas, ya que agradecía el hecho de que se preocupasen tanto por mí, pero había necesitado mi espacio y mi intimidad para pensar.

Desde el jueves no había dejado de meditar en lo mucho que Jasper se había preocupado por mí. Me había cuidado y se había molestado en quedarse conmigo, llegando así tarde a su trabajo, según me había dicho Rosalie. Eso me hacía pensar que tal vez sí que le importaba como algo más que una amiga. Por otra parte, el hecho de que no me hubiese llamado ni me hubiese venido a visitar en esos tres días que había tenido para recuperarme, me hacía pensar todo lo contrario.

Yo quería creer que mi primera opción era la correcta, y que no había podido llamarme por culpa de Kate. Necesitaba creer que ese había sido su motivo.

Probablemente, en vez de estar haciendo suposiciones y sacando mis propias teorías, debería arriesgarme. Había pasado mucho tiempo enamorada de él en secreto, –a pesar de que tenía la sensación de que todos ya lo sabían excepto él – y por aquel mismo motivo, tal vez tendría que atreverme a explicarle la verdad. Era una locura, porque existía el riesgo a que se riera de mí, o peor aún, que me dijera que él no sentía lo mismo, pero, ¿qué ocurriría si él también estaba enamorado de mí? Habría pasado años torturándome a mí misma para nada. Por aquella razón, decidí que el lunes, cuando volviera al trabajo, hablaría con Jasper.

Para mi mala suerte, el lunes llegó demasiado rápido. El trayecto hasta la mansión se me hizo excesivamente corto, ya que no dejé de meditar las palabras que había decidido decirle. No quería que fuese una declaración de amor melosa y empalagosa. Sólo quería que se enterara por fin de lo que sentía, y que me aclarara de una vez lo que sentía él.

Cuando bajé del autobús, caminé a paso lento hacia la mansión, sintiéndome como un flan. Nada más entrar me encontré a Kate hablando por teléfono. No parecía estar haciéndolo con Jasper, ya que su semblante era serio y tenía el ceño fruncido. Supuse que hablaba con alguno de sus clientes.

Esperé hasta que colgó, y cuando lo hizo, me observó de arriba a abajo con mala cara.

-Buenos días, señora –la saludé con una sonrisa sincera, cosa que me sorprendió. No sabía que era capaz de dedicarle una de esas a Kate.

Aquel día me sentía feliz. Tenía el presentimiento de que si todo salía como yo esperaba, no dejaría de sonreír nunca.

-Hola –me devolvió el saludo secamente. – ¿Ya estás bien? –me preguntó, observándome con fastidio.

-Sí. Sólo sufrí un resfriado, nada grave.

-Mejor. Ya puedes ponerte a trabajar, Alice –me ordenó como siempre, y yo asentí, encaminándome hacia mi habitación para ponerme el uniforme.

Comencé a limpiar el polvo de los muebles, canturreando mientras lo hacía. Quería que Jasper fuera a la mansión. Necesitaba hablar con él, decírselo lo antes posible, antes de que explotara. Detuve mi incesante cantinela cuando escuché cerca la voz de Kate, al parecer hablando de nuevo por teléfono:

-Ay, sí, Maddie –conversó con una risita tonta. Estaba hablando con su mejor y pija amiga Madeleine. Tampoco me caía bien. –No sabes lo bien que lo pasamos el sábado. Estuvimos juntos toda la noche, y cuando digo toda, quiero decir toda –volvió a reírse, y a mí se me cayó el plumero al suelo. Lo recogí con rapidez, cerrando la boca que se me había abierto a causa del asombro. ¿Estaba hablando de Jasper? – ¡Claro que sí! Jasper fue muy caballeroso, como lo es siempre. –Sí, definitivamente estaba hablando de él. Y habían pasado _toda_ la noche juntos. –No sé, pero hoy no podremos repetirlo, estaré fuera toda la tarde y no volveré hasta las nueve o las diez. No, esperaré hasta el fin de semana, cuando estemos solos de nuevo.

Decidí dejar de escuchar, aquella conversación no me incumbía a pesar de que estuviese diciendo que había pasado toda la puñetera noche del sábado junto a Jasper. No, aquello no me iba a detener. Jasper sólo estaba intimando con ella por el plan, nada más. Él no sentía nada por Kate, y estaba segura de que Kate tampoco sentía amor por él. Sólo era una diversión.

Pero Jasper nunca se había quedado conmigo toda la noche. Sólo…nos divertíamos y después se marchaba. Yo siempre había sido para él lo mismo que era él para Kate. No sabía si aquello debería o no deprimirme. No. No iba a hacerlo. Le iba a decir la verdad a Jasper, y lo haría aquella misma tarde, aprovechando que Kate se marcharía y no volvería hasta la noche.

Al mediodía, le envié un mensaje a Jasper pidiéndole que viniera a la mansión a las cuatro. No sabía qué iba a hacer o qué iba a pasar cuando él estuviese delante de mí, pero lo único que sabía era que no se marcharía de allí sin que supiera lo que sentía.

Kate se marchó a las tres y algo, y yo esperé impacientemente la llegada de Jasper. Fregué los platos y barrí la cocina por hacer algo, y cuando sonó el timbre de la casa, me sobresalté. Me dirigí a la puerta casi corriendo, y cuando la abrí, no pude hacer más que sonreír.

-Hola, Jazz –lo saludé sintiéndome como una imbécil y como una niña enamorada.

-Hola. ¿Qué pasa? –me preguntó con seriedad, y sin pensar en lo que hacía lo tomé de la mano, instándole a entrar en la mansión.

-¿Cómo estás? –omití su pregunta, y comencé a subir las escaleras.

-Bien –contestó secamente. – ¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Tenemos que hablar, y prefiero que lo hagamos en la habitación.

-¿Qué mas da donde lo hagamos? Kate no está. Además, no tengo mucho tiempo y hoy no estoy de muy buen humor –me advirtió, pero aquello no me detuvo.

-Bueno, seguro que lo que tengo que decirte te alegrará –eso esperaba. Entramos en la habitación, y una vez dentro, cerré la puerta con pestillo. Me aterraba el hecho de que Kate volviera antes y nos encontrara a los dos allí dentro. De todas formas, así me sentía más segura.

Me di la vuelta y lo observé. No tenía muy buen aspecto, ya que parecía que no había dormido en días y tampoco se había afeitado, pero a mí me pareció, como siempre, perfecto.

Se dio cuenta de mi intenso repaso a su persona y se removió algo incómodo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-¿Qué quieres, Alice? –me preguntó visiblemente cansado, pero yo me limité a acercarme hasta él y rodear su cuello con mis brazos.

-Lo quiero todo –le contesté antes de cubrir sus labios con los míos. Aquello no lo había planeado, pero había necesitado hacerlo desde que había abierto la puerta.

Durante un momento me asustó el hecho de que no correspondiera a mi beso, pero cuando al final envolvió mi cuerpo con sus brazos y movió sus labios contra los míos, estuve tranquila. Sólo quería sentirlo, y no estaba dispuesta a que nos interrumpiera nadie. Lentamente, introduje la mano dentro de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, y como no encontré lo que buscaba, lo intenté con el otro. Al final hallé su móvil, y me separé durante un instante de sus labios para apagarlo.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó observando simultáneamente su teléfono y a mí. No le contesté. Cuando terminé mi tarea, volví a guardar el móvil en su bolsillo y retomé mi ocupación anterior. No me lo pensé dos veces cuando le quité la camiseta, y a continuación comencé a desabrochar los botones de mi puñetero uniforme. Jasper me detuvo, y apartó mis manos para colocar las suyas. En parte me alegré de que decidiera colaborar.

De mientras, me entretuve con sus pantalones. No tuve cuidado cuando cayeron al suelo, a pesar de que sabía que dentro de ellos estaba su teléfono móvil. En aquel momento todo me daba igual, sólo quería sentir su piel junto a la mía, y se acabó. Estaba dispuesta a expresarle mis sentimientos a través de mi cuerpo, y nada ni nadie nos interrumpiría. Aquella vez, no.

Me tumbó en la cama sin dejar de besarme, y yo enlacé todo mi cuerpo con el suyo, deseando sentirlo. Había echado de menos sus caricias y también había echado de menos acariciarlo, por lo que no me reprimí a la hora de hacerlo. Mi cuerpo temblaba a la espera de reunirse con el suyo, pero deseaba hacerlo bien. No sólo quería saciar mi necesidad física, sino que quería disfrutar con él de lo que estábamos haciendo, y quería que comprendiera lo que estaba intentando decirle sin palabras.

Acarició con sus labios mi cuello, al igual que mis hombros, mi clavícula, mis pechos, mi estómago y mis caderas, y mientras tanto, yo me derretía debajo de él, necesitando totalmente su contacto. Reclamé su boca, y decidí que era mi turno para acariciarlo, así que me deleité con sus fuertes hombros, sintiendo sus músculos contraídos sobre los míos. Su cuerpo era cálido, y me encantaba sentir esa especie de electricidad cada vez que mis dedos recorrían su piel.

De repente se levantó de la cama, y me asustó que pensara en marcharse, pero me alegré cuando lo vi buscando algo en sus pantalones. Sólo quería protegernos, así que suspiré aliviada cuando volvió junto a mí.

Supe que ya no podía esperar más una vez se situó entre mis piernas después de haberse colocado el preservativo, y empujó hacia delante con suavidad, como solía hacerlo siempre. Me sentí completa cuando al fin lo sentí dentro de mí de nuevo, y tuve que cerrar los ojos para que no se me escapara ninguna lágrima. Él siempre esperaba a que encontrara mi posición y a que estuviese cómoda antes de continuar, pero aquella vez no quería detenerme. Sólo quería sentir que era mío y que lo seguiría siendo siempre a pesar de que Kate se interpusiera entre nosotros.

Me moví contra él, ansiosa por demostrarle todo mi amor y porque lo sintiera, así que gemí intensamente cuando me llegó el orgasmo, al mismo tiempo en el que sentía sus acelerados movimientos. Lo abracé con fuerza una vez noté su propia culminación, y me quedé inmóvil durante unos largos segundos, preguntándome a mí misma si aquello había sido lo correcto.

* * *

**¿Creéis que habrá sido lo correcto? (En mi opinión, todo lo que tenga que ver con este hombre sí que es correcto *¬*)**

**Tendréis que esperar al próximo capítulo para saberlo ^.^ Simplemente os diré que no os emocionéis demasiado con lo que ha pasado... =/ **

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo!**

**XOXO**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-12-**

Jasper se levantó de la cama al cabo de un par de minutos. Yo me estiré y me tumbé, tapándome con el edredón, sintiéndome nerviosa de nuevo. No sabía si mi plan había salido bien, pero por lo que estaba viendo del comportamiento de Jasper, no había captado mi mensaje. Volvió a la cama pero no se tumbó a mi lado como yo había esperado que hiciera, sólo se sentó en uno de los bordes.

-¿Qué te pasa? –no pude evitar cuestionarle, sentándome yo también.

-¿A mí? Nada.

Tal vez aquel era un buen momento para preguntarle lo que llevaba dándome vueltas en la cabeza desde hacía rato:

-¿Te has acostado con Kate?

Jasper me observó sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro, y por un momento, me asusté.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia –se limitó a responder, y comprendí que aquello significaba que sí lo había hecho.

No dijo nada más, y eso me desesperó

-¿Por qué no me hablas? –me sentí algo estúpida después de haberle hecho aquella pregunta, pero tenía la sensación de que no podría detener el torrente de lamentaciones que estaban a punto de surgir de mi boca.

-Eras tú la que quería hablar conmigo –me contestó, poniéndose en pie.

Sí, era cierto, pero ya no me parecía tan buena idea revelarle mis sentimientos. Parecía que le importaban más bien poco, y que lo único que le apetecía era largarse de allí aprovechando que ya había saciado sus necesidades físicas. Qué estúpida había sido.

-¿O es que sólo tenías ganas de divertirte porque estabas demasiado aburrida? –me preguntó poniéndose los pantalones al darse cuenta de que no tenía intención de hablar.

Genial, aquella estúpida pregunta me dolió y me hizo sentir como una cualquiera. Me entraron ganas de devolverle el dolor que acababa de causarme, aunque no estaba segura de si mi contestación le fastidiaría:

-Sólo te he llamado a ti porque hoy Ben no trabaja, si no, no te habría molestado –si él estaba dispuesto a utilizarme, yo también lo haría. Los pensamientos románticos habían desaparecido de mi mente con la misma rapidez que él había usado para levantarse de la cama.

-Pues otro día no vuelvas a llamarme –me contestó con seriedad, terminando de colocarse la camiseta.

-Tranquilo, me aseguraré de llamar a cualquier otro que no seas tú.

No me respondió, sólo se limitó a abrir la puerta y a cerrarla con violencia, dejándome sola, desnuda y destrozada.

No había día en el que no discutiésemos, fuese por la razón que fuese. Probablemente, mi destino no era estar junto a Jasper, pero yo no lo sentía así. No podía imaginar mi vida con otro hombre que no fuese él, del mismo modo que no podía imaginármelo a él con otra mujer que no fuese yo. Tal vez debería empezar a comprender que aquello era una estupidez.

Jasper acababa de demostrarme que no le importaban mis sentimientos, sólo me había utilizado del mismo modo que solía hacerlo siempre, y yo me había entregado a él estando segura de que sería capaz de comprender lo que sentía. No había sido así. Y de todos modos, si había entendido mis sentimientos, los había ignorado por completo, dejándome claro que él no los compartía.

Me dejé caer sobre la almohada, sin entender cómo podía pasar de un estado de felicidad completa a la desgracia más abrumadora en menos de veinte minutos. No era comprensible, pero así solía ser con Jasper.

Mi plan había sido un fracaso, y mi vida no iba a cambiar. Todo seguiría igual.

Me levanté con lentitud, sabiendo que no tenía mucho que hacer durante lo que quedaba de tarde. Me vestí sin prisa, reteniendo las lágrimas. Estaba harta de llorar por él, y no quería volver a sufrir de aquella forma tan dolorosa por alguien a quien no le importaba.

Había decidido que no iba a ser su juguetito nunca más. No volvería a acostarme con él sólo por diversión, ni aunque me lo pidiera de rodillas. Mi corazón estaba en juego, y temía que lo poco intacto que quedaba de él se quebrara cuando menos lo esperara. Ya iba siendo hora de que lo blindara antes de que Jasper volviera a hacerme daño. Si él quería que fuésemos amigos, eso era lo que seríamos. Y haríamos estrictamente lo que hacían los amigos sin desviarnos ni un poco del camino. Entonces, cuando diésemos por finalizado nuestro plan, él se marcharía por su lado y yo por el mío.

Bajé las escaleras con una parsimonia desesperante, y decidí salir a sacar la basura. Un poco de aire fresco me vendría bien y me despejaría. O eso esperaba.

Caminé con lentitud por la calle, sintiendo el frío propio del invierno en mis manos y en mis mejillas. Me quedé un rato fuera de la mansión, necesitando aire fresco que me ayudara a pensar. Y eso estaba intentando cuando el sonido de un claxon me sobresaltó:

-Tranqui, enana –me observó divertido Emmett desde su coche.

Abrí la boca sorprendida de verlo allí parado, justo enfrente de mí, y me acerqué hasta él con rapidez.

-¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? –le pregunté con una sonrisa, sintiendo que no podía haberme cruzado con otra persona mejor.

-Sólo pasaba por este barrio de pijos para llegar antes al bar. Es un buen atajo, ¿lo sabías? –me preguntó, y yo negué sin dejar de sonreír. –Pero no esperaba encontrarte parada en medio de la calle con los ojos cerrados y pasando frío.

Me sonrojé con aquella descripción de perturbada que acababa de hacer de mí.

-Ya… yo tampoco esperaba hacer eso. De todas formas, tampoco esperaba encontrarte justamente a ti –le contesté, cambiando de tema.

-Pues ya ves qué coincidencia. Por cierto, ¿qué hacías?

-Nada, sólo pensaba.

-Ah, claro, en Jasper, ¿verdad? –me preguntó con una sonrisa perversa. Era igual a la de Rosalie y me dio miedo.

-No sé, en todo –le contesté encogiéndome de hombros, fingiendo que su respuesta no era cierta.

-No seas mentirosa. Rose ya me ha contado que tenéis una relación escondida. No sabes cómo me alegro.

Volví a quedarme callada. Estaba harta de que todos creyeran en nuestra estúpida relación oculta. Entre nosotros no había nada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que hay problemas en el paraíso? –preguntó alzando una ceja, pero me di cuenta de que estaba evitando por todos los medios no reírse.

Suspiré, comenzando a sentirme triste de nuevo.

-No. No hay nada, simplemente –murmuré, agachando la cabeza, queriendo en el fondo que comprendiera el doble significado de mis palabras. Pero era Emmett, todo lo tergiversaba:

-¿Quieres decir que vuestro problema es que no tenéis sexo? Eso no puede ser, si yo sé que sois un par de viciosos –me contestó con su típica sonrisa de pervertido, y no pude hacer más que sonreír a pesar del nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-No es eso. No dejamos de discutir –me sentí como una recién casada preocupada por los problemas conyugales.

-Eso es normal. Rose y yo estamos todo el día discutiendo, pero siempre terminamos haciendo las paces –me aclaró con una mirada sugerente. Comprendí sus palabras a la perfección, pero no quería conocer sus detalles sexuales.

-Sí, de eso estoy segura.

Comenzó a reírse de mí, pero después dejó de hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Eh, no le hagas caso al idiota de Jasper. No piensa lo que dice, y mucho menos cuando está enfadado –intentó consolarme, cogiendo una de mis manos con las suyas.

Asentí y me limpié las lágrimas antes de que comenzaran a caer.

-Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no te vienes al bar este sábado? Iremos todos, y no quiero que faltes.

-No sé, Emmett…–comencé, pero me puso cara de corderito degollado y mis excusas flaquearon. –No sé qué ánimos tendré.

-Da igual, ya te los subiré yo, o el tequila –me sugirió con un movimiento de cejas insinuante, y no pude hacer más que reír.

-No os quiero fastidiar –volví a insistir.

-Nunca lo haces, enana. Tenemos ganas de estar un rato contigo. Y si quieres, ya me ocuparé yo de Jasper –me aseguró, dándome unas palmaditas en la mano antes de soltarla suavemente.

-No creo que vaya a tener muchas ganas de verle –confesé, esperando no ponerme a llorar de nuevo.

-Por eso no te preocupes. Me ha dicho que el sábado tiene algo que hacer, y que lo más seguro es que no aparezca por el bar, así que puedes estar tranquila –aseveró con firmeza. –Vamos, prométeme que vendrás.

Lo pensé durante unos cuantos segundos. Salir no me vendría tan mal, y estaba segura de que no me apetecería pasarme todo el fin de semana encerrada en casa, amargándome por culpa de Jasper.

-De acuerdo, iré al bar el sábado –le prometí.

-Muy bien. Se lo diré a Rosalie y le diré que te llame para que os aclaréis con la hora y todo eso.

Asentí con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Y ahora, me tengo que ir, que el bar no se abrirá solo –me guiñó un ojo y se despidió de mí con la mano.

Yo hice lo mismo y esperé hasta que el coche desapareció a lo lejos.

Tal vez iba siendo hora de que Jasper comenzara a formar parte de mi pasado.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Matamos ya a Jasper o lo dejamos un poco más? **

**Ya os dije que volvería a su estado de idiotez de nuevo... u_u Aunque puede que no sea por mucho tiempo ;) En el capítulo siguiente pasan tantas cosas que es uno de mis favoritos (aunque no os emocionéis demasiado, que todo llegará a su debido tiempo ;D)**

**¡Nos leemos el miércoles!**

**XOXO**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-13-**

No vi a Jasper durante el resto de la semana. No supe si era porque no fue a la mansión, o porque me había estado evitando. De todas formas, me dio igual, yo tampoco tenía muchas ganas de verle.

Kate iba y venía cada día, entrando y saliendo cada dos por tres de la casa, cosa que me volvió medio loca. Casi a diario me hacía prepararle un par o tres de vestidos para sus reuniones con sus clientes, y aparte para sus citas con Jasper. Era consciente de que quedaban cada día, pero me alegraba el hecho de que no lo hicieran en la mansión, así me ahorraba el tener que verlos besuqueándose como dos babosas en el sofá. Probablemente se pasaban el día en cualquier hotel de lujo, revolcándose en la cama como dos posesos. De todas formas, me daba igual. O eso quería creer.

Había estado más entretenida pensando en mi salida del sábado. Estaría con mis amigos de siempre, y durante una noche volvería a ser la misma persona que había sido antes de haberme enamorado de uno de mis amigos. Justamente el más idiota. Y además, el saber que aquella noche no lo tendría que ver, ayudaba a mi buen estado de ánimo. Sólo quería disfrutar, olvidarme de todos mis problemas sentimentales, dejar de lado a la zorra de Kate y al imbécil de Jasper, y concentrarme sólo en mí.

Por aquel motivo, el sábado me levanté de un buen humor espasmódico. Sólo tenía ganas de moverme, de bailar y de salir a comprar. Y eso fue lo que hice. Con el dinero que tenía ahorrado de hacía unos meses, me fui sola al centro comercial y me compré un vestido gris, adornado con unas cuantas lentejuelas que, obviamente estrené aquella noche. Al igual que los taconazos de diez centímetros que probablemente me harían sangrar los pies, pero mi buen humor me impedía pensar en cosas malas, así que me los compré igual. Estaba dispuesta a deslumbrarlos a todos aquella noche, y así iba a ser.

Rosalie y Bella pasaron a buscarme a las nueve y fuimos a cenar al restaurante chino que había debajo de mi piso. Una vez salimos, nos encaminamos hacia el bar con ganas de fiesta, al menos por mi parte.

-¿Estás segura de que no vas a echar de menos a mi hermano? –me preguntó Rosalie una vez dentro, cuando tanto ella como Bella se engancharon a sus respectivas parejas.

-No, esta noche no le voy a necesitar –le aseguré con convicción y con una sonrisa radiante. –Pero pensaba que iríamos a bailar antes de que me abandonarais por ellos –las acusé bromeando, señalando tanto a Emmett como a Edward, que rodaron los ojos ante mi acusación.

-Bueno, de acuerdo –aceptó Rosalie cogiendo a Bella de la mano para llevársela con nosotras antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Los zapatos ya estaban comenzando a molestarme, pero de todas formas el dolor que me estaban causando no era ni una mínima parte del que había sufrido mi corazón aquellas últimas semanas, por lo que ignoré el malestar y comencé a bailar con ganas, sintiéndome libre e independiente.

La música no podía ser mejor, y el estar con mis amigas y reencontrarme con mis antiguos amigos me había sentado de maravilla, por lo que cerré los ojos, empezando a notar un poco los efectos de las copas que había tomado, y me dejé llevar por la melodía que llenaba mi cabeza.

Me sobresalté extremadamente y abrí los ojos de repente cuando sentí una mano en mi cintura. Me di la vuelta con una mano en el pecho, y respiré aliviada cuando descubrí a la persona que me había tocado:

-¡Ben! ¡Me alegra verte! –lo saludé con un abrazo amistoso, realmente contenta y sorprendida de haberle encontrado allí.

-¡Yo también! –me respondió devolviéndome el abrazo, alzando la voz por encima de la música para que lo escuchara.

-No sabía que solías venir por aquí.

-No lo hago. Mis amigos me han arrastrado hasta aquí porque dicen que no salgo nunca –me confesó, y me reí ante su cara de martirio. –Pero ahora no me arrepiento nada de haber venido justamente hoy –me aseguró, y yo me sorprendí y me sonrojé cuando comprendí sus palabras. De todas formas, pensé que el alcohol me estaba jugando una mala pasada y me hacía imaginar cosas.

-Yo antes solía venir mucho –le expliqué, y me sentí un poco idiota. ¿Y a él qué más le daba?

-Podrías habérmelo dicho, no me hubiese importado acompañarte.

Asentí sin saber muy bien qué más decirle. Me fijé en que detrás de él, a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros, se encontraban Bella y Rosalie bailando, aunque sin quitarme un ojo de encima. Les sonreí para asegurarles que todo estaba bien, y Ben miró hacia atrás al percatarse de mi sonrisa.

-Es que allí están mis amigas, he venido con ellas –declaré, sintiendo que debía hacerlo.

-Tal vez podrías presentármelas, y así yo puedo presentaros a mis amigos –me propuso con una sonrisa calificada como encantadora, aunque no tanto como la de Jasper. Maldición, ¿qué hacía ese tío en mi mente en aquel instante?

-Oh, bueno, no sé, ellas ya tienen pareja –error, ahora él supondría que lo que yo estaba buscando era justamente eso: una pareja.

-En ese caso, mejor lo dejamos como está, mis amigos son muy pesados –me aseguró como si me estuviese explicando un secreto, y yo me reí sin poder contenerme. –Me encanta ver cómo te ríes. Es muy agradable contemplarlo después de haber presenciado tus lágrimas dos veces.

Volví a quedarme callada, comenzando a preocuparme por su actitud.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo? –me preguntó de repente, tendiéndome la mano, y yo dudé.

-Ben, aquí nadie baila agarrado –le expliqué algo insegura, pero él ignoró mis palabras, y sin que yo lo incitase, cogió mi mano y la entrelazó con una de las suyas mientras su otro brazo rodeaba mi cintura. No me sentí demasiado bien con aquella postura.

-Lo sé, pero yo no sé bailar solo, soy muy chapado a la antigua, pero no quiero que nadie se entere –me confesó, y sonreí a pesar de que seguía sintiéndome incómoda.

Comenzó a moverse y yo intenté hacer lo mismo, considerándome estúpida y culpable. Probablemente Ben estaba creyendo que me gustaba su actitud caballerosa y amable, y así era, pero no de el modo que él esperaba. Sólo era un amigo.

Me tensé cuando me apretó contra él, soltando mi mano para colocarla también en mi cintura. Me mordí el labio, sintiendo que debía detener aquello, pero no sabía cómo. No quería hacerle daño.

Dejé de respirar cuando sentí su nariz acariciando mi cuello.

-Me gustas, Alice. Me gustas mucho –me reveló, y yo me quedé de piedra. No había esperado que se atreviese a expresármelo, pero después comprendí que el alcohol convertía en valientes a los que no solían serlo nunca.

-Ben…–decidí que aquel era el momento perfecto para dejarle las cosas claras, pero no conté con que osaría besarme. Sus labios aprisionaron los míos en un beso apasionado que me asustó porque no era aquello lo que yo pretendía. Era todo un malentendido.

Lo aparté súbitamente, empujándolo hacia atrás, deseando sentirme libre de él, de sus manos y de sus labios.

-Lo siento, pero esto no está bien. Yo…no siento lo mismo por ti –le aclaré, apreciando que me temblaba todo el cuerpo. Y mis temblores fueron a más cuando descubrí a Jasper en medio de Emmett y de Edward, observándome detenidamente desde la barra. Lo había visto todo.

-Lo sé, pero debía intentarlo –me contestó Ben acercándose de nuevo pero sin hacer ningún intento por tocarme, cosa que agradecí.

-No, no tenías que hacerlo, Ben –noté que se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. –Somos amigos, y te aseguro que nadie más que yo sabe lo mucho que duele esa palabra cuando el que la dice es la persona de la que estás enamorada, pero así es. Tú y yo somos amigos.

Ben asintió, avergonzado y humillado.

-Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal. Sólo quería que te sintieras apreciada y valorada por alguien, porque sé que el hombre al que amas no se da cuenta de lo que está perdiendo –sus palabras me hicieron más daño aún, y quise esconderlo agachando la cabeza. –Tú vales muchísimo, y me repugna que él no sepa verlo.

Asentí, parpadeando repetidamente a causa de las molestas y traicioneras lágrimas.

-Lo siento mucho, Ben, pero tengo que irme –no esperé a que me diera ninguna respuesta, sólo me abrí paso entre la gente, necesitando aire para poder respirar. No podía pensar en nada, ni en el beso de Ben, ni en la mirada de Jasper, ni en nada. Sólo quería marcharme de allí.

Alguien me hizo detenerme bruscamente cogiéndome por el brazo, y a pesar de que intenté soltarme, no lo logré.

-¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo? –reconocí la voz de Rosalie detrás de mí, y percibí lo enfadada que estaba.

-No lo sé –le confesé sin poder retener más las lágrimas.

-¿Se puede saber de qué vas? ¿Crees que puedes flirtear con cualquier tío, meterle la lengua hasta el fondo, y pensar que a mi hermano no le va a importar? ¿Piensas que en eso consiste una relación? –me gritó como hacía años que no lo hacía, y me harté de que todos me echaran siempre la culpa de algo que no tenía nada que ver conmigo.

-¡Tú hermano y yo no tenemos ninguna relación! –le devolví el grito dándome la vuelta para encararla. Incluso Bella se asustó, y supuse que todo el maquillaje se me había corrido y que mi cara era un poema. – ¡No hay nada entre nosotros! ¡A ver si os queda claro a todos de una maldita vez! Jasper y yo no somos nada, y no lo seremos nunca –le aclaré a duras penas porque los sollozos me cortaban las palabras, y me di la vuelta dejando a Rosalie sin saber qué decir, y a Bella sin saber qué hacer.

Salí del local hecha un mar de lágrimas. Tiré el bolso al suelo y me descalcé con violencia, harta de todo y de todos. Ahora sólo me hacía falta encontrar un taxi para poder marcharme a casa y olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido. Mi vida no podía ir peor.

-¿Ya te has cansado de tu novio el jardinero? –escuché la voz de Jasper detrás de mí, y no pude sentirme mejor cuando me di la vuelta hecha una furia para estampar mi mano contra su mejilla, como hacía semanas que deseaba hacerlo. Todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo era por su culpa.

El golpe le sorprendió tanto a él como a mí, que no había esperado hacerlo con tanta fuerza, pero me dije a mí misma que se lo merecía.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Capullo! ¡Pedazo de idiota! –acompañé cada insulto con certeros puñetazos en su pecho que supe que no le hacían el menor daño, pero que a mí me hacían sentir algo mejor. – ¿¡Qué haces aquí! ¿¡Ya has abandonado a la estúpida de Kate! –era consciente de que estaba montando un espectáculo delante del local, pero aquello no podía importarme menos. Además, me sentía como una amante despechada que lloraba mientras golpeaba al causante de su infelicidad. – ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! –le grité cuando me cansé y dejé de pegarle, pero usé mis manos para cubrir mi rostro, necesitando urgentemente alguien que me consolara, y sabía que Jasper no iba a hacerlo.

-¿Ahora resulta que la culpa es mía? –lo escuché preguntar, y me destapé la cara para observarle a pesar de que me estaba muriendo de vergüenza. – Tienes un montón de tíos a los que puedes culpar, sobretodo al jardinero ese al que ahora mismo estabas devorando, ¿y me echas la culpa a mí? –lo que más me molestó fue que el idiota parecía sorprendido. No había comprendido nada de nada.

-¡Claro que te echo la culpa a ti! ¡Es que tú eres el único culpable! ¿Es que aún no lo has entendido, pedazo de imbécil? ¡Nunca ha habido otro hombre en mi vida! ¡Sólo ha habido uno, y no es Ben! –por Dios, era más duro de mente de lo que pensaba.

No pude dejar de llorar, pero vi cómo Jasper se pasaba una mano por el cabello, ligeramente incómodo.

-¿Y por eso estabas besando a Ben después de haber bailado con él?

-Eso ha sido un malentendido. Yo no he querido que sucediera nada de lo que ha ocurrido.

Asintió mirándose los pies, y comprendí que no sabía qué decir.

-En ese caso, probablemente merecía todos esos golpes que me has dado.

-¡Claro que sí! –le aseguré yo, sintiéndome miserable porque mi vida era un asco. Nada podía salirme bien.

En ese momento lo que menos me hacía falta era una actitud cariñosa por su parte. Sólo quería marcharme a casa, pero él se me adelantó:

-Tengo que irme –no le contesté, simplemente me quedé quieta, observando cómo subía a su moto y desaparecía entre la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

**Se lió...u_u Aunque en mi humilde opinión, Jasper se merecía ese bofetón. **

**Aunque no sé porqué , éste capítulo me encanta :) Y estoy segura de que el siguiente os gustará bastante (eso espero ;P) **

**¡Nos leemos el viernes!**

**XOXO**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-14-**

Dormí hasta que no pude hacerlo más. Agradecía infinitamente que el sueño me ayudara a evadirme de aquella realidad tan espantosa que yo misma había creado, y por eso mismo aproveché para descansar todo lo que me dio la gana.

Al final, decidí levantarme de la cama a eso de las tres del mediodía para ducharme y arreglarme aunque fuese mínimamente. Encendí mi teléfono móvil y me percaté de que tenía un sinfín de llamadas de Rosalie, un par de Ben, e incluso un mensaje de voz de Jasper.

No tardé demasiado en decidirme. Necesitaba saber qué opinaba él de mi….penosa confesión de la noche anterior. Obviamente no había sido en absoluto como yo siempre la había imaginado, ya que mi fantasiosa mente solía crear imágenes en las que aparecíamos los dos en una hermosa playa paradisíaca, con una preciosa puesta de sol a nuestras espaldas, con delfines saltando entre las olas y miles de chorradas más. Para mi mala suerte, no había tenido ninguna playa maravillosa, ni delfines, ni puesta de sol.

Dejé de torturarme interiormente y me dispuse a escuchar el mensaje. Según la información del móvil, me lo había enviado aquella mañana, justamente a las siete, por lo que supuse que no se habría acostado en toda la noche. No estaba segura de que aquel mensaje fuese muy alentador. Sacudí la cabeza y decidí oírlo antes de que los nervios me comieran:

-_Supongo que estarás durmiendo y que tendrás resaca…_–qué listo. –_En parte me alegro de que no me hayas cogido el teléfono, de todas formas, si lo hubieses hecho, no habría sabido qué decirte. Lo que ocurrió anoche fue algo…extraño. Tan extraño que me parece que no lo recuerdo del todo…o eso creo. _– ¿Me estaba gastando una broma? No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. –_No sé si comprendí bien lo que me dijiste, o lo que insinuaste, pero me pareció oír algo así como: "nunca ha habido otro hombre en mi vida, sólo uno y no es Ben" _–me sonrojé violentamente ante el recuerdo de mi estúpida confesión, pero agarré el móvil con más fuerza, necesitando escuchar sus siguientes palabras. –_Mira, no sé qué es lo que quiero creer de esas palabras, pero…tengo que decirte que me alegro de que ese hombre no sea Ben. _–parpadeé repetidamente, deseando comprender perfectamente todas y cada una de esas palabras tan intrincadas. ¿Por qué se ponía filosófico a las siete de la mañana de un domingo? –_Creo que necesito saber que ese hombre soy yo _–se me cayó el móvil al suelo y lo recogí al primer rebote que dio. Volví a ponérmelo en la oreja sintiéndome como un flan, pero sólo escuché de fondo el ruido de muchos coches, hasta que oí de nuevo la voz de Jasper: –_Da igual…no sé…no sé qué diantres me pasa…y tampoco sé qué tengo que hacer para borrar este mensaje antes de que lo oigas, ¡maldita sea! _–sonreí ante aquel enfado infantil. Percibí lo asustado que había estado y sonreí más. –_Bueno, no creo que pueda hacerlo, así que por favor, cuando nos veamos, haz como si jamás lo hubieses escuchado, ¿de acuerdo? _–colgó sin decir nada más, pero a mí no me hizo falta.

Dejé el móvil en la mesa y me fui a duchar con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, sintiéndome despejada y algo más feliz. Justo cuando terminé de vestirme, alguien llamó a mi puerta y fui corriendo a abrir. Me encontré a Rosalie totalmente seria, aunque supe que se sentía culpable por algo. Entonces recordé la discusión tan…anormal que tuvimos la noche anterior.

-Hola –me saludó aferrando con las dos manos el bolso que llevaba.

-Hola, Rose. Pasa –la invité abriendo más la puerta. Aunque quisiera, no podría sentirme mal. Aquel mensaje había sido…revelador y refrescante. – ¿Quieres comer algo? –le pregunté, advirtiendo que mis tripas se quejaban. Era normal, no había comido nada en un puñado de horas.

-No, gracias.

-Pues si no te importa, yo sí comeré algo, me he levantado hace nada y estoy hambrienta –le expliqué caminando hacia la cocina, y sentí sus pasos detrás de mí.

-Alice, lo que ocurrió ayer…–comenzó a hablar, apoyándose en la encimera.

-Da igual, la de ayer fue una noche demasiado rara como para que quiera recordarla –la aplaqué mientras me comía un yogurt de fresa.

-Sí, pero te traté muy mal…te acusé y…

-Rosalie, en serio, da igual. De todas formas fue culpa mía. Debí dejarte claro que entre Jasper y yo no había nada –aunque en esos momentos aquella aclaración no me hacía el menor daño.

-Sí, pero quiero pedirte disculpas igualmente. Yo pensé que…

-¿Que estaba engañando a tu hermano?

Asintió, totalmente avergonzada.

-Ya ves que no, porque, primero: Jasper y yo sólo somos amigos…

-Con derechos –terminó ella la frase con una sonrisita que me hizo sonrojar.

-Sí, con derechos –acepté con reticencia. –Y segundo: Yo no besé a Ben, fue él.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Me dijo que yo le gustaba mucho, y después de besarme también me dijo que debía intentarlo.

-Menudo idiota, se nota que no sabe seducir a las mujeres.

Me encogí de hombros, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre aquel tema. El comportamiento de Ben me había dejado atónita. .

-¿De qué lo conoces?

-Es el jardinero de la mansión. Es una persona muy agradable, pero jamás pensé que sería capaz de hacer lo que hizo ayer –confesé, todavía sorprendida.

-Sí, parecía algo…lerdo.

-No seas mala –no pude evitar reírme ante aquella palabra.

-En mi opinión, deberías haberle dado una bofetada –y aquello me hizo recordar que no se la di a Ben, sino a Jasper, aunque decidí callarme prudentemente. No quería arriesgarme a enfadar a Rosalie de nuevo, así que asentí no muy convencida.

-Esta mañana me ha llamado, –le expliqué. –pero estaba dormida, así que no sé qué querrá, imagino que disculparse.

-Mi hermano te vio con él –cambió Rosalie de tema, mirándome significativamente.

-Lo sé.

-Y le importó.

-También lo sé –lo que no sabía era si decirle lo del mensaje de Jasper. No. Quería guardármelo para mí sola al menos durante unos cuantos días. Necesitaba disfrutar de aquella sensación que tanto había ansiado.

-Sois un par de idiotas, os lo he dicho muchas veces y os lo seguiré diciendo hasta que entréis en razón.

-Me encanta ver lo mucho que nos quieres –bromeé, acercándome a ella.

-Por eso mismo os lo digo. ¡Pero es que se nota a mil millones de kilómetros de distancia que vosotros estáis…! –la detuve tapándole la boca con la mano antes de que pronunciara esa palabra que tanto miedo me había empezado a dar.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Pero déjanos tranquilos, nosotros sabemos lo que hacemos.

-No creo –murmuró cuando me decidí a apartar mis manos de su boca.

Sonreí y la abracé de repente, necesitando un poco de cariño amistoso.

-No sé qué haría sin ti –le confesé.

-Pues nada, ¿qué ibas a hacer sin mí? –preguntó vanidosa, pero con una sonrisita en el rostro. –Aunque sabes que no te perdonaré nunca, ni a ti ni a mi hermano, que me hagáis esperar tantísimo para veros juntos –me acusó, devolviéndome el abrazo.

-Lo bueno se hace esperar, ¿no es eso lo que se dice?

-¡Sí, pero no creo que sea necesario hacerme esperar años! ¡Quiero que seamos cuñadas oficiales ya! –alzó la voz y me reí ante sus tonterías. Emmett le había enganchado la locura.

-Quizá lo seamos pronto –me encogí de hombros cuando me separé de ella. Quería creer en mis palabras, y deseaba incluso más que Rosalie que se hicieran realidad.

-No, pronto, no. Quiero que lo seamos ya, ¿me entiendes? –insistió, cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, ya, ya…lo veo un poco complicado.

-Vamos, no te hagas la tonta. Sabes tanto como yo que si fuera por mi hermano, ya estaríais casados.

-No seas exagerada. Jasper no se quiere casar.

-Eso es lo que tú crees.

-No, eso es lo que yo sé. Además, tu hermano nunca ha parecido…interesado en mí –por una vez en la vida quería sonsacarle información.

-¿Bromeas?

Negué lentamente con la cabeza, deseando que me explicara lo que sabía.

-Está interesado en ti desde hace…–se colocó una mano en la barbilla, pensativamente. –siglos, casi.

Rodé los ojos, aquella respuesta no me gustaba.

-Que nos acostemos de vez en cuando no significa que esté enamorado de mí –me daba algo de vergüenza hablar así delante de su hermana, pero sabía que no conseguiría nada si lo hacía de otra forma.

-Pero lo está. Te lo digo y te lo aseguro yo, que lo conozco como si fuese su madre en vez de su hermana –aseveró ella firmemente. – Así que, ¿vas a hacer algo para remediar esto?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Si no lo haces tú lo haré yo, así que elije –me amenazó.

-Dame tiempo. Sólo necesito eso –era cierto. Ahora que sabía que Jasper podría sentir algo más que una amistad por mí, lo único que necesitaba era tiempo.

-Estoy harta de daros tiempo. Sois un par de lentos.

-Rosalie –le advertí frunciendo el ceño, y resopló cruzándose de brazos de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, pero como premio por haber esperado tantísimo tiempo sin haberme metido en medio, quiero que me prometas que voy a ser la madrina de la boda.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y la volví a abrazar, sintiéndome feliz por primera vez después de muchas semanas.

-Te lo prometo.

* * *

**Aisshhh...no me diréis que el mensaje no ha sido tierno *_* Yo por mi parte ya comenzaría a perdonarle por ser tan imbécil...parece que ya está abriendo los ojos...;P **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy. Y preparaos, porque a partir de aquí todo empezará a cambiar entre ellos...jojojo...**

**¡Hasta el próximo!**

**XOXO**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-15-**

El lunes me levanté de muy buen humor, y lo primero que hice nada más abrir los ojos fue escuchar el mensaje de Jasper de nuevo, igual que había hecho la noche anterior hasta que me quedé dormida por el cansancio.

Cada vez que lo escuchaba, sentía exactamente lo mismo que la primera vez que lo hice, y por aquella razón me encantaba oírlo. Era demasiado reconfortante escucharlo confesando que había estado celoso y que quería ser él el único hombre en mi vida, a pesar de que después se arrepintiera de haberlo dicho, cosa que me hacía reír.

Me sentía bien, completa y feliz, y por aquel motivo ni siquiera me importó el hecho de toparme con Kate nada más entrar en la mansión.

-Buenos días –la saludé con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-Buenos días –me devolvió el saludo, e incluso me alegré de que también pareciera contenta.

-¿Cómo ha ido el fin de semana?

-Bien, muy bien, gracias –supe que se había sorprendido ante mi interés, así que decidí no seguir tentando a la suerte e irme a cambiar con rapidez.

Por una parte, me estaba muriendo de ganas por ver a Jasper, pero por la otra, recordaba que en el mensaje me había dicho que hiciese como si no lo hubiera escuchado, así que, ¿qué debía hacer?

-¿Alice? –mis pensamientos se esfumaron cuando escuché la voz de Ben detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta con rapidez para encararlo, y los nervios me invadieron de repente.

-Hola –lo saludé cortante, deseando que no volviera a cometer ninguna estupidez.

-Creo que debemos hablar sobre lo que ocurrió…el sábado.

-Sí –no sabía qué más decirle, por lo que me sequé las manos en el delantal y dejé en el fregadero el plato que había estado limpiando.

-Yo…ya te dije que lo sentía, y te vuelvo a pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento, estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar –parecía avergonzado, y me dio algo de lástima. Yo sabía que era un buen chico, y en parte me dolía el hecho de que no pudiera sentir lo mismo por él, pero así eran las cosas.

-Es cierto. No debiste besarme.

-Lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo. También te dije que me gustas y…

-Ben, da igual –lo interrumpí, pretendiendo que no continuara. –Lo siento pero no quiero saberlo. No, cuando mis sentimientos no son los mismos que los tuyos.

-Y, ¿no podríamos…? –sacudió la cabeza, disgustado, y deseé que no me estuviese preguntando lo que yo creía: – ¿No podríamos intentarlo?

-Ben, no podemos elegir lo que sentimos, y aunque me gustaría hacerlo, sabes que estoy enamorada de otra persona.

-De una persona que te hace daño. Yo no lo haría nunca.

Sonreí con tristeza al darme cuenta de que tendría que hacerle daño para que lo comprendiera.

-Lo sé, pero yo no soy para ti. No me conoces, y te aseguro que no soy tan…especial como crees.

-Estoy seguro de que eres más especial de lo que creo.

Me estaba comenzando a agobiar con su insistencia. ¿Tanto le costaba comprender que yo no era su chica ideal?

-No, no lo soy. Soy un desastre, te lo aseguro –además de que la idea de la estafa había sido mía.

-No me importa.

-Ben, por favor, entiéndelo –me cansé, pero quise que mi voz sonara lo más agradablemente posible. –Mis sentimientos no van a cambiar –en ese momento escuché unos ruidos en el jardín, ladeé la cabeza y vi a Jasper hablando con Kate. No pude apartar la mirada, pero no por celos, sino porque estaba feliz de verle al fin.

-¿Es él? –escuché de nuevo la voz de Ben, que me trajo a la realidad de repente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Él es el hombre del que estás enamorada? –me di cuenta de que estaba señalando a Jasper, y me sonrojé violentamente. ¿Tanto se notaba? –Lo es, ¿verdad?

Asentí en silencio sin saber qué podía decir.

-Está con Kate…

-Lo sé –le contesté sintiéndome fatal. Sólo esperaba que Ben continuara siendo tan buena persona como lo había sido siempre, y no le dijera nada a nuestra jefa.

-¿Y aún así vas a negarte a estar con nadie más?

Volví a asentir, ésta vez totalmente segura de mi respuesta.

-No puedo estar con otro hombre, Ben. Tú no lo entiendes.

Se quedó callado durante unos segundos en los que no apartó su mirada de mí.

-Pues no. Pero supongo que no me queda otra que aceptar tu decisión, aunque me moleste.

-Gracias.

Sin decir nada más salió de la cocina dejándome sola de nuevo. Era imposible que no me sintiera mal, pero estaba convencida de que había hecho lo correcto. Al fin y al cabo, tarde o temprano Ben se habría dado cuenta de que no era tan maravillosa como él había pensado y se hubiese llevado un chasco. De todos modos, esperaba que nuestra relación no cambiase, porque habíamos sido buenos compañeros de trabajo durante el tiempo que habíamos estado en la mansión. Supuse que a partir de aquel día, él iría a lo suyo mientras que yo iría a lo mío.

Volví a mirar hacia el jardín, pero ellos ya no estaban, por lo que suspiré y reanudé mi tarea de fregar los platos.

Después de que le sirviera la comida a Kate, regresé a la cocina para prepararme mi almuerzo. Desde el primer día se me había exigido comer en la cocina, pero nunca me había importado aquel hecho. Era obvio que yo jamás querría comer con Kate. Me sorprendió no ver a Jasper comiendo junto a ella, pero dejé de darle vueltas al tema, y decidí concentrarme en los alimentos congelados que había metido en el microondas antes de que se me chamuscaran.

Una vez los tuve preparados, me senté en uno de los taburetes que había en la estancia y me dispuse a comer. De todas formas, agradecía el hecho de que me dejara tiempo para almorzar, con lo bruja que era, no me extrañaría que no lo hiciera.

Me sobresalté al percatarme de que había alguien que me estaba haciendo señas a través del cristal que daba al jardín, pero me tranquilicé y se me disparó el corazón a la vez cuando reconocí a Jasper. Salté del asiento y corrí para abrirle la puerta. Tuve que reprimirme muchísimo para no abrazarle en aquel momento, pero me recordé a mí misma que tenía que guardar las apariencias, como si no supiese de la existencia de aquel mensaje que tan feliz me había hecho.

-Hola –me saludó como solía hacerlo siempre.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté en voz baja, sin estar segura de que Kate supiera que Jasper estaba en la mansión. – ¿Cómo es que no estás comiendo con Kate?

-Le he dicho que no tenía hambre y que tenía que hacer algunas cosas.

-¿Ella cree que te has ido?

-Sí. Tengo la llave de la mansión, ¿no te lo dije?

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿En qué momento habían avanzado tanto con la relación?

-Puedo entrar y salir cuando me dé la gana –me enseñó la llave y me sorprendí aún más, como si antes no hubiese terminado de creérmelo.

-Pues sí que confía en ti –lo pinché alegremente.

-No le he dado motivos para que no lo haga…aún –murmuró con una sonrisa traviesa que me encantó, y tragué saliva dificultosamente. – ¿Y tú que hacías? –preguntó, cambiando de tema.

-Comer –respondí como si aquello fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Ah… ¿te molesta si me quedo?

Quería decirle que su presencia jamás iba a molestarme, pero no quería comenzar a divagar tontamente.

-Claro que no. Me gustaría que te quedaras un rato –le confesé sintiéndome segura de mis palabras, y él asintió lentamente.

Entró y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas mientras yo volvía a sentarme en el taburete. Jasper se sentó en el que había a mi lado, y cogió una patata de mi plato para llevársela a la boca.

-¿Comida congelada? –preguntó después de habérsela tragado.

-Sí. No tengo mucho más tiempo para preparar algo más…saludable.

Volvió a asentir, y a continuación resopló como si estuviese cansado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, es sólo que el fin de semana que viene será una tortura.

-¿Por qué?

-Kate me dijo que me tenía preparada una sorpresa, y estoy seguro de que será una escapada de fin de semana o algo parecido.

-¿Es que no tienes ganas de estar con ella?

-No –no pude evitar reírme ante la seriedad que empleó para contestarme. –Me gustaría más pasarlo con otra persona –murmuró observándome, y me callé de golpe cuando escuché sus palabras.

No quería ponerme nerviosa, pero fue algo inevitable.

-¿Escuchaste el mensaje? –preguntó algo inseguro, y no supe si debía decirle la verdad.

-Sí –al final me decidí a decírsela.

-Tenía la esperanza de que a causa del enfado no lo hubieses hecho –aceptó con cara de fastidio. –Pero te agradezco que hayas hecho como si en realidad no lo hubieras escuchado, tal y como te pedí.

Sonreí, observando detenidamente mi plato de comida.

-Siento todo lo que ha ocurrido en estas semanas –se disculpó sin mirarme, aunque así lo prefería. –No sabía que te estaba haciendo tanto daño, si lo hubiera sabido no lo habría hecho.

-Eso ya no importa, ya está olvidado por mi parte.

-Sí, pero no por la mía.

Supe que de verdad lo sentía y quise que se sintiera bien. Estaba harta de las culpas y los reproches.

-No te preocupes –le pedí, atreviéndome a colocar una mano sobre la suya. Me alegré cuando no la apartó.

Sonrió sin mirarme y asintió. Cogió otra patata y se la comió, haciéndome reír.

-¿Seguro que no tienes hambre? –le pregunté para aligerar aquella pequeña tensión que había surgido entre nosotros.

-No tengo hambre de la comida tan rara que come Kate, pero no le diría que no a unas patatas fritas…–insinuó, y volví a reírme, colocando el plato entre medio de los dos.

-Entonces, sírvete –le ofrecí entre risas.

Pasé uno de mis mejores momentos con él allí, en la cocina de la mansión, comiendo patatas fritas congeladas mientras bromeábamos sobre la comida de los ricos. De todas formas, lo nuestro sólo acababa de comenzar.

* * *

**Y tanto que sólo acaba de comenzar...jejejeje... estoy segura de los**** próximos capítulos os van a encantar ;P **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y que me lo digáis con un bonito review^^**

**¡Hasta el miércoles!**

**XOXO**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-16-**

Estuve comiendo con Jasper durante toda la semana. Al parecer a Kate no le sorprendía el hecho de que él jamás estuviese en la mansión a esa hora, pero de todas formas, lo agradecí. Así podíamos pasar un rato juntos sin que nadie nos dijese nada, aunque comenzaba a temer que un día de esos nos encontraría a los dos allí, y nuestro plan se arruinaría. Por suerte, durante aquella semana nunca nos descubrió.

Durante la comida del viernes, noté a Jasper algo distraído.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunté cuando volvió a quedarse callado de repente por tercera vez en quince minutos.

-Sí. Sólo estoy pensando en alguna forma para escaparme del fin de semana ideal con Kate –musitó aburrido, y yo me reí sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que vais a hacer? –pregunté interesada, aunque algo molesta de que ellos tuviesen planes y yo no.

Jasper resopló fastidiado, y lo pensó durante algunos segundos.

-Pues…quiere llevarme en su yate –abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Menuda suerte.

-No tiene mala pinta. Ya me gustaría a mí pasar un fin de semana en un yate –murmuré.

-Sí, pero no me hace mucha ilusión estar con Kate. Es demasiado…agobiante, no me deja en paz. Quiere que esté todo el día por ella y me pone nervioso. Además, en el yate no tendré escapatoria. Como no me dé por saltar y ponerme a nadar en dirección a la costa, no creo que pueda huir –me reí ante aquella imagen tan cómica, pero dejé de hacerlo en cuanto me percaté de su mirada reprobatoria.

-Es una mujer rica, y es a eso a lo que está acostumbrada: a que todo el mundo esté por ella. ¿Habías pensado que contigo sería diferente?

-Pues tenía esa esperanza. Pero no es sólo eso lo que me fastidia. Emmett está empezando a sospechar y a mosquearse porque falto mucho al trabajo, y ya no sé qué excusa darle. Por ese motivo últimamente voy fatal de dinero, y el estar con Kate no me ayuda en absoluto. Además, mi hermana no deja de atosigarme preguntándome si estoy metido en algún lío, y al final creo que terminaré explotando.

Lo abracé siguiendo un impulso al darme cuenta de que necesitaba algo de consuelo. ¿Y yo había pensado que tenía problemas? Cuando ideé el plan no me había detenido a pensar en todas aquellas consecuencias, y me sentí mal por él.

-Todo saldrá bien –quise creer lo que estaba diciendo. –Pero sabes que podemos abandonar el plan cuando quieras.

-No. No quiero abandonarlo, es sólo que necesito pensar.

-Bueno, creo que lo que Kate pretende este fin de semana es descansar, así que aprovecha, y piensa –intenté hacerle aquella salida más fácil, diciéndome a mí misma que no significaba nada para él.

Jasper asintió, y acarició mi mano cuando me separé de él, haciéndome sonreír.

-¿A qué hora os vais? –le pregunté.

-A las cinco, más o menos.

Asentí, y tiré a la basura la bandeja que contenía la comida congelada que ya había ingerido.

-En ese caso, me voy a seguir trabajando. Espero que lo pases bien y que no te sientas muy mal con Kate –le dije para despedirme, y él asintió, pero no se movió.

Había esperado un beso por su parte, pero como siempre, mi mente me jugó una mala pasada. No tenía porqué besarme si no quería.

Salí de la cocina algo decepcionada y continué con mis tareas, deseando que no tardara demasiado en llegar mi hora para marcharme a casa. Yo también necesitaba descansar.

La tarde pasó tan lenta que pensé que jamás saldría de aquella mansión, pero al final mi hora de salida llegó, y me fui casi corriendo. En cuanto llegué a mi casa, lo primero que hice fue meterme en la bañera. Un baño relajante no me vendría mal, nada mal. Me tiré casi una hora en la bañera, y al final salí cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse y mi piel a arrugarse.

Después de ponerme el pijama, decidí pasar la noche viendo películas antiguas, de esas en blanco y negro, con un cuenco lleno de palomitas. Necesitaba una sesión de cine antiguo, y decidí que aquella noche sería la más adecuada. Estaba a punto de poner la película cuando escuché el timbre. Me sorprendió mucho pensar que alguien venía a visitarme a esas horas, y después decidí que probablemente era alguien que se había equivocado de botón.

-¿Sí? –pregunté a través del portero automático.

-Soy yo. ¿Puedo subir? –estuvo a punto de caérseme el telefonillo de las manos cuando reconocí la voz de Jasper. ¿Qué diantres estaba haciendo allí?

No le contesté, simplemente le abrí la puerta y esperé a que subiera.

Respiré hondo al sentir sus pasos por las escaleras, y se me detuvo el corazón cuando al final lo tuve delante.

-Hola –me saludó con una sonrisa, pero yo no se la pude devolver. Estaba demasiado sorprendida como para hacer algo coherente.

-¿Qué quieres? –no quise preguntarle eso, ya que sonó demasiado seco, pero en aquel momento fue lo único que surgió de mi boca.

Sin dejar de sonreír se acercó aún más a mí, y sin dejar de observarme colocó una mano en mi cintura para aproximarme a él.

-Lo quiero todo –contestó antes de acercar su boca a la mía para besarme, y fue entonces cuando entendí que había repetido las palabras que yo usé aquel día que acabamos tan mal.

A partir de ahí, dejé de pensar en todo y me concentré sólo en él, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y pegándome a él como una lapa. Entramos dentro del piso a trompicones, sin saber por dónde íbamos ni lo que pisábamos. Escuché el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, y supuse que la había cerrado Jasper con el pie, por lo que sonreí sin dejar de besarlo.

No sabía qué estaba haciendo él en mi piso, y tampoco sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo yo, pero ya no tenía escapatoria, por lo que me dejé llevar y decidí disfrutar de aquello otra vez.

Caminé hacia atrás a ciegas, sin saber a dónde me estaba dirigiendo hasta que comprendí que era él el que me guiaba. Era incapaz de pensar, sólo podía agarrarme a él con fuerza, deseando que todo aquello no fuese un sueño del que estaba a punto de despertar. Sentí algo blando contra mi espalda, y me costó bastante comprender que ya estábamos en la cama. Abrí los ojos lentamente, necesitando llenar mis pulmones de aire, por lo que me separé de sus labios por un segundo, en el que se entretuvo en deshacerse de mi pijama. Yo quise hacer lo mismo con su ropa, pero él se me adelantó cuando se quitó la camisa, y lo observé con el ceño fruncido.

Volvió a besarme con una sonrisita arrogante que me encantó a pesar de todo, y a continuación comencé a desabrocharle los pantalones. Necesitaba sentir su piel otra vez, sólo eso, después ya me ocuparía de lo demás. Tenía la sensación de que había pasado una eternidad desde que lo había acariciado por última vez, y cuando al final ambos estuvimos desnudos, nos detuvimos.

Todo cambió a partir de aquel momento. No hubo prisas, ni movimientos violentos, sólo nosotros dos, dando y recibiendo todo lo que teníamos.

Jasper volvió a acercarse a mí lentamente, como si no quisiera romper aquel momento, y me besó de nuevo, demostrándome que él también había cambiado. Lo abracé sin apartar mis labios de los suyos, acariciando su espalda lánguidamente, sintiendo la calidez que desprendía su piel.

No escuchaba nada, sólo los latidos desbocados de mi corazón que luchaba por salirse de mi pecho.

Paseé mis manos por sus brazos cuando él comenzó a repartir suaves besos por mi cuello, y volví a colocarlas en sus hombros cuando descendió por mi cuerpo, acariciando y besando mi piel.

Sentía los ojos pesados, pero no por el sueño, sino por aquella agradable sensación que me tenía atrapada y que me impedía salir. Sabía que no podría volver a la realidad ni aunque me lo propusiera, pero como no quería regresar aún, me desentendí de ella.

Me removí ansiosa cuando sentí la boca de Jasper rozando uno de mis pechos, y enredé mis manos en su pelo, necesitando de nuevo su sabor. Regresó junto a mí y me besó otra vez sin prisas, disfrutando de la sensación de estar juntos sin que nada ni nadie nos lo impidiese. Me arqueé contra él cuando una de sus manos se introdujo entre mis piernas, y gemí en su boca cuando me acarició con suavidad. Yo también quería acariciarlo y hacerle sentir lo mismo que él me hacía sentir a mí, pero el temblor de mi cuerpo me indicaba que no me quedaba mucho más tiempo.

Estiré uno de mis brazos, abrí el cajón de la mesita de noche –con algo de dificultad –, y rebusqué a tientas un preservativo. Se lo entregué y esperé a que se lo pusiera, deseando sentirlo otra vez.

Cuando estuvo listo, se situó entre mis piernas, colocando sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, y empujó hacia delante con suavidad a la vez que unía su frente a la mía. Mis manos se enredaron en su pelo cuando enfrenté mis caderas a las suyas, diciéndole sin palabras lo que necesitaba. Y lo entendió a la primera. Empezó a moverse lentamente, dejando que encontrara mi posición, y después lo hizo con más rapidez, obligándome a cerrar los ojos ante la maravillosa sensación que estaba comenzando a sentir. Empecé a notar que el aire me faltaba y que estaba a punto de llegar a la culminación, así que no pude evitar gemir intensamente cuando el orgasmo me golpeó, justo al mismo momento que a él.

No me dio tiempo a recuperar el aire que había perdido, porque sentí de nuevo los labios de Jasper sobre los míos y me negué a apartarme.

Nos quedamos mucho rato quietos, sólo besándonos, disfrutando de aquel instante que, estaba segura, se repetiría a menudo.

* * *

**Ains...¡qué monos! ¿Os esperabais esto? ¿A que no? ;P **

**A partir de aquí todo comenzará a tomar forma entre ellos =') (¡lo que ha costado!) ****Estoy segura de que el próximo capítulo os gustará tanto como este :)**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y ya sabéis que espero que me lo **digáis** con un review^^ **

******¡Nos leemos el viernes!**

******XOXO**


	18. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-17-**

Me asusté cuando Jasper se levantó de la cama para deshacerse del preservativo. Pensé que después no volvería conmigo, que haría lo mismo que la última vez: discutir, marcharse y dejarme sola.

No fue así. Regresó junto a mí, se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y me abrazó. Había soñado tantas veces con que hiciera eso, que a punto estuve de ponerme a llorar por la emoción.

Me estiré como un gato y después me acurruqué a su lado, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro para, a continuación, respirar hondo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunté alzando un poco la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Me observó en silencio durante algunos segundos, y después sentí una de sus manos en mi espalda, apretándome contra él como si no quisiera dejarme marchar.

-Ha habido un cambio de planes –me respondió, dibujando círculos en mi espalda con su mano. –Kate recibió una llamada urgente en el último momento y tuvimos que quedarnos en tierra. Me pidió disculpas y me explicó que debía acudir a una cita importantísima con uno de sus clientes…y ya está.

Sonreí, dándole las gracias en silencio a aquel cliente.

-Pues no sabes cuánto me alegro –murmuré, feliz, sintiendo que si no dejaba de acariciarme, me dormiría en cualquier momento. –Aunque me alegro más de que hayas decidido venir aquí –le confesé con una sonrisa que no me devolvió. En cambio, apartó su mirada de la mía y comencé a preocuparme. – ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté incorporándome para poder observarlo mejor.

-Es sólo que…soy un idiota –musitó colocando uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos, como si estuviese cansado.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque es cierto.

Me mordí el labio sin comprender. Quizá se estaba arrepintiendo de haber ido a mi casa…

-A mí no me lo pareces –no quería discutir, era lo que menos necesitaba en aquel momento. Temía volverme loca si comenzábamos a pelear de nuevo.

-Pues tú eres la que más deberías verlo. Llevo años comportándome como un imbécil contigo, y tú…–se detuvo a mitad de la frase, justo cuando estaba a punto de decir lo que a mí me interesaba oír.

-¿Y yo…? –le insté a continuar, pero bufé cuando no lo hizo. – ¿Por qué tienes miedo de decirlo?

-Porque me cuesta creer que sea verdad –respondió, apartando el brazo de su rostro para mirarme otra vez.

-Lo es. Tú eres el único hombre que ha habido en mi vida –terminé confesándoselo porque sentía que aquel era el momento de hacerlo. Estaba segura de que nunca se me presentaría una oportunidad como aquella, y no estaba dispuesta a desaprovecharla.

-¿Cómo puede ser? Yo nunca…no…yo…–se trabó con sus propias palabras y decidí ayudarle:

-No lo sé, no lo sé ni yo. Sólo sé que es cierto, y que nunca habrá ninguno más.

No quería que aquella confidencia lo asustara y lo separara de mí, pero ya que había comenzado, consideraba que no podía dejar de confesarle lo que sentía:

-Pero ahora tengo miedo –musité con la voz temblorosa a causa de la emoción contenida.

-¿Miedo? –preguntó extrañado, como si no pudiera comprender algo tan fácil como eso.

Asentí, aferrando con fuerza la sábana que me cubría.

-Tengo miedo de que te alejes de mí ahora que sabes la verdad –intenté respirar hondo, pero no pude, y cerré los ojos cuando sentí que las lágrimas comenzaban a inundarlos.

Noté que la cama se movía levemente, y supe que lo había echado todo a perder, que Jasper volvería a marcharse y que aquella herida que volvía a abrirse no se cerraría jamás.

Pero entonces sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor, y abrí los ojos de repente, creyendo que todo aquello era una ilusión.

-No tengo la intención de ser más idiota de lo que ya soy –susurró en mi oído a la vez que me pegaba a su cuerpo con fuerza, como si temiera que fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento. –He sido un completo idiota durante todos estos años, porque justo ahora me he dado cuenta de que te quiero –me tensé contra él cuando escuché sus palabras, pero no me dejó interrumpirle: –Pero ahora estoy seguro de que siempre ha sido así, y en el fondo siempre lo he sabido, aunque nunca me había atrevido a aceptarlo.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Mis sueños más preciados acababan de hacerse realidad, y yo me había quedado inmóvil ante la emoción.

-Lo supe cuando comprendí que en cualquier momento podría perderte, que podría llegar cualquier otro hombre para darte lo que tú necesitas, y que tu espera no iba a ser eterna –aquel no era el Jasper que yo conocía, sino el que yo sabía que era y que siempre había escondido. –Lo siento. Siento mucho haber sido tan lento y haber tardado tanto –se disculpó sin dejar de abrazarme. No pude contestarle, simplemente escondí la cabeza en su cuello y lloré, aferrándome a él como si fuese el único punto estable en la tierra. – ¿Alice? –preguntó preocupado cuando sintió mis lágrimas. Colocó sus manos en mis hombros y me apartó un poco para mirarme, pero yo no quería que me viera llorar. Lo había hecho muchas veces, pero aquello era distinto. No lloraba de tristeza o de rabia, sino que lloraba de felicidad. –Sé que no lo merezco, pero dime que aún no es tarde, dime que todavía tengo una oportunidad… –pidió secándome las lágrimas que me impedían la visión, y yo asentí con dificultad, intentando sonreír.

Todavía no podía creer que era cierto, que Jasper acababa de decirme todo aquello porque de verdad lo sentía. Que de verdad estaba enamorado de mí.

-¿De verdad me quieres? –le pregunté de nuevo con algo de dificultad, necesitando escucharlo otra vez.

-Sí. De verdad te quiero.

Me limpié las últimas lágrimas que me quedaban y volví a abrazarle, sintiendo que tenía razón, que lo que me estaba diciendo era cierto.

-Me da igual que hayas tardado tanto –le expliqué apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. –Lo que importa es que al final te has dado cuenta.

-No me lo perdonaré nunca –aseguró poniendo mala cara. –He desperdiciado todo este tiempo…–comenzó a lamentarse, pero le tapé la boca para que no continuara.

-Cállate. Cállate y bésame –le pedí firmemente, y con una sonrisa traviesa apartó mi mano de su rostro.

-No podré hacerlo si me tapas la boca –musitó antes de llevar a cabo la tarea que le acababa de pedir.

Volvió a tumbarme en la cama y se situó sobre mí. No tardó demasiado en demostrarme con su cuerpo lo que me acababa de expresar con palabras.

Al cabo de mucho rato abrí los ojos, siendo consciente de que me sería imposible dormir. Ladeé la cabeza y vi que el reloj de la mesita marcaba las cinco y media de la madrugada. Aún no era hora de levantarse, y era obvio que ganas no tenía. Sólo quería quedarme allí toda la vida, con Jasper durmiendo a mi lado, como estaba haciendo en aquel momento. Me entretuve en observarlo dormir, ya que nunca lo había podido hacer detenidamente.

Siempre me había parecido el hombre más atractivo que había conocido y que conocería en la vida, pero cuando dormía parecía un niño pequeño. Su sueño era plácido, y una leve sonrisa surcaba su rostro, aunque después comprendí el porqué:

-Prepárate, porque si sigues mirándome así, no me separaré de ti en todo el día –murmuró aún con los ojos cerrados, aunque su sonrisa se amplió.

Noté mis mejillas arder cuando me sentí descubierta, y no fui capaz de comprender cómo había podido notar mi…detallada observación.

Gateé por la cama hasta que estuve a su lado, y decidí colocarme encima de él, sabiendo que allí estaría más que cómoda. Una vez estuve situada sobre su cuerpo, apoyé las dos palmas de las manos en su pecho y descansé mi cabeza sobre ellas.

-Es de mala educación observar de ese modo a las personas, ¿no lo sabías? –me preguntó juguetonamente.

-No, pero me da igual. Te miraré de esa forma siempre que quiera.

-Qué rebelde –fingió sorprenderse, y yo le saqué la lengua.

Jugueteó con mi cabello durante un rato y después respiró hondo.

-¿Qué? –pregunté.

-Me gustaría que hablásemos sobre el plan.

Me sorprendió el hecho de que quisiera hablar sobre aquello en aquel instante.

-¿Es que quieres abandonarlo?

-No, no es eso –negó con la cabeza sin dejar de entretenerse con mi pelo, enredándolo en uno de sus dedos.

-¿Pues qué es?

-Yo quiero continuar con él, y creo que tú también –asentí lentamente, sin comprender adónde quería llegar. –Verás…lo que intento decirte es que quiero que nos vayamos juntos cuando esto acabe.

-¿Juntos? –pregunté parpadeando repetidamente. No había pensado en aquella posibilidad, pero obviamente, me encantaba la idea.

-¿Es que…tú no quieres? –inquirió dudoso.

-¡Eso es lo que he querido siempre! –alcé la voz emocionada, levantando a la vez la cabeza de mis manos.

-Vale, pero aún no he terminado –murmuró riendo y bajando la voz. Decidí que yo también debía hacerlo. No creía que a los vecinos les entusiasmara escuchar mis gritos a esas horas, así que me callé y volví a apoyarme sobre mis manos.

-Pues termina –le urgí bromeando, y sonriendo me pellizcó la mejilla con sus dedos.

-Sé que te molesta verme con Kate.

Volví a sonrojarme. ¿Por qué siempre estaba al tanto de todo?

-Bueno…creo que es normal…ahora que sabes la verdad…–intenté explicarme torpemente, pero Jasper me hizo callar con un leve movimiento de su mano.

-No, no es normal después de las veces que te he explicado la poca gracia que me hace tener que…intimar con ella.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me da asco verte besándola o acariciándola…me repugna –le confesé con seriedad.

-Escucha, a mí tampoco me gusta, pero creo que el plan esta yendo muy bien, y por una vez estoy convencido de que saldrá bien.

-¿Tú crees? –pregunté, sorprendida por su optimismo.

Asintió totalmente seguro, y después asentí yo también.

-Pero no quiero que haya malentendidos entre nosotros. Ahí es adónde quería llegar con todo esto. No quiero que te enfades, ni que discutamos por tonterías. Tú eres la única que me importa, Kate no es nada para mí. Cada vez que la beso, tengo que imaginar que te estoy besando a ti para que no se note la farsa –me reveló, y sonreí sin poder evitarlo. –Así que prométeme que no te vas a enfadar la próxima vez.

Fruncí el ceño y finalmente asentí, sin estar todavía demasiado convencida. Los celos no me iban a abandonar de un día para otro.

-Lo prometo –musité, queriendo contentarle.

Sonrió, y colocó sus manos sobre mi espalda.

-Cuando todo esto acabe, sólo te prestaré atención a ti. Creo que hasta te aburrirás de mí y desearás que me largue con cualquier otra –bromeó para quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Eso nunca. Eres sólo para mí, y cuando todo esto acabe no te voy a compartir con nadie más, ¿lo has comprendido?

Asintió firmemente y yo me arrastré por su cuerpo hasta que llegué a su boca.

Jasper se quedó conmigo toda la noche, la mejor noche de mi vida.

* * *

**Aish... ='D ¡Qué adorables! No puedo evitarlo, me encantan :P**

**A partir de ahora empezará la..._acción_, por decirlo de alguna manera. No olvidéis que aún tienen que seguir con el plan... o_o**

**Espero que a vosotros también os haya gustado y que me lo digáis en un bonito review^^ **

**¡Hasta el próximo!  
**

**XOXO **


	19. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-18-**

El sábado no hicimos absolutamente nada de provecho. Jasper ni siquiera se dignó a ir a trabajar, y a pesar de que me preocupaba su puesto en el bar, suponía que si hablaba con Emmett no tendría ningún problema. De todas formas, no podía quejarme, aquello era lo que siempre había deseado.

Decidimos levantarnos de la cama a las cuatro de la tarde, nos duchamos juntos, comimos/merendamos juntos y después vimos una película. Aunque en realidad, no le prestamos mucha atención, teníamos mejores cosas que hacer.

Aquella noche también la pasamos juntos, a pesar de que todo aquello me estaba pareciendo irreal. No comprendía cómo había podido cambiar tanto mi vida de un día para el otro. El viernes había sido un día normal, pero por la noche todo se había transformado. Era algo demasiado extraño, pero me sentía más feliz que nunca, y por aquel motivo, no quería malgastar tiempo pensando en ello.

El domingo decidí levantarme un poco más temprano que el día anterior. Supuse que no sería productivo acostumbrarme a levantarme tan tarde cuando a la mañana siguiente debía madrugar excesivamente. Pero no quería pensar en el trabajo. Mi vida había cambiado de una forma tan magnífica que no tenía ganas de amargarme.

Preparé café y después recogí la ropa que estaba esparcida por el suelo desde el viernes. Decidí que lo más adecuado sería meterla en la lavadora, y eso hice. Mientras colocaba el café recién hecho en una de las tazas, escuché pasos detrás de mí, y sonreí levemente intentando que no se me fuera la mano y se derramara nuestro desayuno.

-Estaba convencido de que no sabías preparar un café –escuché la voz de Jasper detrás de mí, y un segundo después sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura

-Me alegra que te sorprendas –murmuré sarcásticamente. Ya había comprobado lo romántico que solía ser recién levantado.

-Pensaba que te quedarías un rato más en la cama –repuso, intentando hacerme cosquillas.

-Sí, como ayer.

-Exactamente –sabía que estaba sonriendo, orgulloso, por lo que ladeé un poco la cabeza para que se percatara de mi mirada irónica.

-Si hoy me hubiese levantado a las cuatro de la tarde, lo más seguro es que no me habría ido a dormir hasta la hora en la que mañana me tengo que levantar para ir a trabajar –le aclaré.

-Eso no es cierto. Yo te habría obligado a irte a la cama conmigo –bromeó, y yo rodé los ojos mientras me movía para alejarme de él. Tenía hambre, y ni siquiera Jasper me impediría desayunar.

Coloqué las dos tazas de café sobre la mesa, y estaba a punto de sentarme en una de las sillas cuando sentí un agarre sobre mi muñeca. Giré la cabeza y me encontré a Jasper sentado, observándome significativamente. No comprendí lo que quería hasta que me cogió de la cintura y me empujó hasta que estuve sentada sobre él.

-Qué típico –bromeé cogiendo mi taza de café para darle un buen sorbo. Me coloqué de lado para poder observarlo a la cara y después le sonreí.

-Hoy estás de un humor especial, ¿verdad? –me preguntó achicando los ojos.

-No, estoy como siempre –me encogí de hombros. –Aunque algo más feliz que de costumbre –añadí, escondiendo una sonrisa tras la taza.

-¿Y a qué se debe eso? –preguntó interesado.

-No sé, tú sabrás.

-¿Es por mí?

Asentí enérgicamente, pero dejé el café sobre la mesa antes de hacerlo.

-Pues fíjate que aún me cuesta creerlo –murmuró pensativamente.

-Hazme el favor de creértelo, que al final me voy a sentir culpable de que no te lo creas.

-Si es que es demasiado raro que te hayas fijado en mí, que alguien como tú esté interesado en alguien como yo.

-Pues no lo veo tan extraño. Los dos somos un par de estafadores. Ya hacemos buena pareja, ¿no te parece? –bromeé para quitarle hierro al asunto. No quería que estuviese serio, sólo quería que fuese feliz, y si podía serlo a mi lago, mejor que mejor.

-Bueno, eso sí. Pero creo que…cuando estemos en la mansión…–se calló de repente, como si estuviese buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarse.

-Quieres decir que en la mansión debemos comportarnos como hasta ahora, ¿no? –añadí yo al ver que no seguía hablando. –Como si…estos dos días no hubiesen existido –me dolió decirlo, pero sabía que aquello era sólo una mentira, que aquellos dos días sí que habían existido, tanto para él como para mí.

-Sí, pero no sólo en la mansión.

Alcé los ojos y lo miré directamente al escuchar aquellas palabras. No podía estar hablando enserio.

-¿Qué?

-No te asustes –me pidió cuando vio mi rostro horrorizado, y por un momento me preocupé. Seguro que parecía que acababa de ver a un fantasma. –No me malinterpretes.

-Pues explícamelo antes de que lo haga, por favor –no quería adelantar acontecimientos, pero necesitaba saber qué era exactamente lo que había querido decir.

-A ver, es obvio que Kate no debe enterarse nunca de esto, ¿no? –Preguntó, y yo asentí, nerviosa –y me parece que por el momento, no es necesario que se entere nadie más.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque creo que no debemos desconcentrarnos ahora que el plan funciona tan bien.

-Pero…no tenemos porqué desconcentrarnos si se lo decimos…a tu hermana, por ejemplo –yo ya me había imaginado a mí misma llamando a Rosalie para darle aquella noticia que la haría tan feliz.

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices? –me preguntó alzando una ceja. –Mi hermana montará una fiesta cuando lo sepa.

Me reí ante su cara de consternación, pero de todas formas seguía sin comprender muy bien lo que quería.

-Sí…pero igualmente, esto me hace pensar que sólo quieres tener una aventura conmigo y que después desaparecerás –quise morderme la lengua antes de soltar todo aquello, pero cuando pensé en hacerlo, ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Es eso lo que opinas de mí? ¿Que sólo quiero tener una aventura contigo y que después te voy a abandonar como si tal cosa? –preguntó decepcionado. – ¿Tan mal te he demostrado lo que siento por ti?

-¡No! No quería decir eso…es que…–necesitaba arreglarlo antes de que fuera él el que malinterpretara mis palabras. –No sé lo que quería decir, pero eso no, te lo aseguro.

No me contestó, sólo se quedó callado.

-No te enfades –le pedí abrazándolo – ya sé lo que sientes por mí, pero eso de que no quieras contarle a nadie lo…nuestro…pues me hace pensar que te avergüenzas de mí…o algo parecido.

-No, en absoluto. Nunca me avergonzaría de ti, pero sé lo que pasará si le cuento a Emmett o a Edward lo que hay entre nosotros.

-¿Qué pasará? –pregunté interesada, sin dejar de rodear su cuello con mis brazos.

-Que terminaré de creérmelo, y sé que eso no me ayudará nada –sus palabras me sorprendieron, y no pude evitar sonreír. –Estaré todo el día esperando verte, encontrarte por la casa en cualquier momento y maldiciendo a Kate por no poder besarte cuando me dé la gana.

Supe que a mí me ocurriría lo mismo, y entonces comprendí lo que Jasper me estaba intentando explicar. Si se lo revelaba a cualquiera de mis amigas, lo nuestro sería oficialmente real, y era cierto que estaría todo el día pensando en mi nueva vida junto a él. Lo único que lograría con aquello sería que al final Kate terminara descubriéndonos. Aunque después pensé que el atontamiento lo tendría igual, tanto si alguien más lo sabía como si no.

-Supongo que tienes razón –accedí finalmente. Después entendí que quería ser un poco egoísta, y quería guardarme aquel hermoso secreto para mí, al menos durante un tiempo.

-Entonces, ¿te parece bien que hagamos como si entre tú y yo no hubiese nada?

-Sí, pero sólo hasta que acabe nuestro plan –le recordé.

-Sólo hasta que acabe, lo prometo –levantó la mano para hacerlo oficial. –Pero una cosa, que entre tú y yo no haya _nada_, no significa que puedas coquetear con el jardinero –me advirtió mientras intentaba por todos los medios no reírse, y yo sonreí tristemente al recordar la desilusión de Ben.

-Por eso no tienes que preocuparte, Ben ya ha comprendido que no siento por él nada más que una amistad.

-¿Se portó mal contigo? –me preguntó poniendo mala cara.

-No, fue muy buena persona, pero me dolió tener que ser tan…sincera.

-El amor es muy duro –afirmó él, y yo lo miré irónicamente.

-¿Y me lo dices tú?

-Yo también he sufrido por amor.

-¿Ah sí? –tanto como yo, no, eso seguro.

-No sabía si me perdonarías –me confesó. –Y temía que me dijeras que yo ya era pasado y que buscarías a otro hombre que pudiera hacerte feliz.

Era en esos momentos cuando me cercioraba de que era él el único que podría hacerme feliz.

-Jazz, llevaba años esperando que me dijeras todo lo que me dijiste el viernes. Aunque hubiese decidido no perdonarte, no habría podido resistirme y lo habría terminado haciendo, te lo aseguro –aseveré con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

-¿De veras? Y yo que pensaba que serías más dura y más difícil. Ahora ya sé lo que te tengo que decir cuando te enfades conmigo –murmuró con una sonrisa arrogante.

-No te lo creas tanto, esas palabras sólo funcionan una vez, y tú ya la has gastado –le saqué la lengua para fastidiarlo.

No se molestó, simplemente se rió ante mi acto infantil.

-Me gustaría aclarar una cosa más –me informó cuando dejó de reírse.

-¿El qué?

-Cuando te he dicho que vamos a estar un tiempo fingiendo que tú y yo sólo somos amigos, me refería sólo a los días de entre semana.

Fruncí el ceño. Me había vuelto a perder.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues que me vas a tener aquí todos los fines de semana, aunque claro, puedes venir a mi piso cuando quieras –me aclaró con una sonrisa radiante que me contagió.

-¿Sólo los fines de semana?

-Los fines de semana, los días festivos, los días en que tú no trabajes y los días en los que yo no tenga que aguantar a Kate –enumeró.

-O sea, que seremos los verdaderos tú y yo cuando sólo estemos tú y yo. ¿Es eso lo que estás intentando decirme?

-Exactamente –asintió, feliz de que lo comprendiera.

-Ah…pues… ¿sabes qué? –pregunté, mirándolo intensamente.

-¿Qué?

-Ahora sólo estamos tú y yo –murmuré antes de cubrir su boca con la mía, dispuesta a aprovechar el último día de aquella semana en el que estaríamos únicamente él y yo.

* * *

**Me sabe mal haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar, pero últimamente FF tontea mucho y no he podido subir capítulo hasta hoy -.- Pero una de mis lectoras me ha explicado el truquito para poder actualizar, así que, Samantha McCarty, el capi de hoy va para ti ;) ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu mensaje!**

**Oish, si es que son un par de pillines ;P **

**Aprovechad estos momentos felices, que se acercan las complicaciones (pero tal y como os digo siempre, todo a su debido tiempo) Es que ellos también merecen ser felices después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿no creéis? **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con un review:) Subiré capítulo el lunes, y a partir de ahí seguiremos como siempre^^**

**¡Nos leemos el lunes!**

**XOXO**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-19-**

El lunes, nada más entrar por la puerta de la mansión, me encontré abordada por Kate:

-¿Podemos hablar? –me preguntó, sin permitirme siquiera dejar las cosas en mi habitación.

-Sí, claro –no estaba dispuesta a consentir que me amargara la vida, yo ya tenía todo lo que quería, así que la seguí sin rechistar, dejando mi maleta y mi uniforme en el recibidor.

Entramos en su despacho, y cerró la puerta cuando entré detrás de ella. A continuación se sentó en su escritorio y me indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que tomara asiento delante de ella.

Hice lo que me pidió, comenzando a preocuparme. Tal vez se había enterado de alguna manera de que Jasper y yo habíamos pasado el fin de semana juntos.

-¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Jasper? –preguntó de repente, juntando sus manos encima del escritorio, totalmente seria.

Me quedé blanca al escuchar sus palabras. Nos había descubierto. Como último recurso, decidí hacerme la tonta:

-¿A qué se refiere? –sólo deseaba que no fuera capaz de notar que me temblaban las manos.

-Sé que os conocéis desde hace tiempo, tú me lo dijiste y él me lo comentó en una ocasión, pero me gustaría saber si sois muy amigos o si casi no tenéis contacto –me explicó, haciendo que me tranquilizara. No parecía estar al corriente de nada que pudiera preocuparme.

-Oh…pues…–genial, de todas maneras tampoco sabía qué contestarle. –Es una relación normal. Nos vemos de vez en cuando, aunque claro, ahora nos vemos más, ya que suele venir muy a menudo por aquí –sonreí falsamente y me sentí idiota al hacerlo.

-Sí, eso lo sé –respondió suspirando, haciéndome sentir más idiota que antes.

Me mordí la lengua para no contestarle ninguna grosería, pero no pude evitar fastidiarme por su mala educación para con los que no éramos tan ricos como ella, así que tuve que preguntarle:

-Señora, ¿qué es lo que quiere saber exactamente? –a ver si dejaba de dar rodeos de una maldita vez. Sólo conseguía ponerme nerviosa.

Me di cuenta de que la había sorprendido con mi pregunta, ya que Kate esperaba que fuese obediente y manejable, pero estaba harta de que me tratara como si fuese un trapo sucio.

-Bueno…yo quería saber…si has visto a Jasper durante el fin de semana –repuso ella con algo más de amabilidad, cosa que agradecí en silencio.

Tuve ganas de reírme ante la gran mentira que estaba a punto de decirle. Me encantaría explicarle lo que había ocurrido durante aquellos dos días y medio en los que había sido tan feliz junto a él, pero por desgracia, ella no lo sabría nunca, así que me dispuse a ser una buena actriz y a comenzar con mi mentirijilla:

-No, no lo he visto. No tengo ni idea de dónde ha podido estar –quise estar seria, y creo que lo conseguí. –Pero…yo creía que iban a hacer una pequeña travesía con su yate –ya que estábamos, podría sacarle algo de información sobre aquello.

-Oh, sí, ese era nuestro plan inicial. Pero por la tarde uno de mis clientes me llamó, pidiéndome por favor que lo ayudara con un caso muy importante, y al final tuvimos que posponerlo. Por esa razón me preocupa que Jasper esté enfadado. Yo sabía que estaba muy entusiasmado con ese viaje –se puso de morros, y tuve que esconder una risita tras un ataque de tos. ¿Jasper entusiasmado con el viaje? Qué gracia.

-Seguro que no está enfadado…él es un hombre adulto, y creo que es capaz de entender lo importante que es el trabajo –tuve la gran necesidad de defenderlo.

-Sí, de eso estoy segura. Aunque en realidad, también estoy preocupada por si le ha ocurrido algo malo. Ha tenido el móvil apagado durante todo el fin de semana…–murmuró, y me percaté de lo vulnerable que parecía con esa cara de tristeza. Pues sí que se había enamorado rápida y profundamente.

-Señora, no creo que deba preocuparse. Probablemente haya estado trabajando en el bar –me sentía como si fuera su psicóloga.

En aquel momento escuchamos un ruido fuera del estudio, y a continuación vi a Kate levantarse del asiento como un rayo para ir a abrir la puerta.

-¡Jasper! –escuché su grito y sonreí. Qué tonta que era.

Decidí esperar unos segundos antes de salir de allí. No quería encontrármelos abrazados ni nada por el estilo, a pesar de la promesa que le había hecho a Jasper el día anterior. Todavía no estaba preparada para ver demasiadas muestras de afecto entre ellos dos, aunque las de una parte fuesen falsas.

Salí del estudio un minuto después, y los vi a escasos pasos de la puerta, con las manos enlazadas. Eso sí podía soportarlo.

-¡Ah! ¡Alice! –oí la voz de Kate llamándome cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras, y me di la vuelta rápidamente para dirigirme a su lado otra vez, intentando no fijarme en Jasper. No estaba segura de poder ser tan buena actriz teniéndolo delante.

-¿Sí? –pregunté mirándola a ella, notando que Jasper me estaba mirando a mí.

-Gracias por lo de antes –me sorprendí excesivamente al escuchar su agradecimiento. Aquello sí que no lo hubiese esperado jamás.

-Oh…–me quedé sin palabras. –No se merecen…–parpadeé sorprendida, y al final me atreví a mirar por el rabillo del ojo a Jasper, que estaba observándonos a las dos con una ceja levantada. Seguro que no había entendido nada. –Voy a comenzar con mis tareas –murmuré, y Kate asintió, indicándome que eso era lo que debía hacer.

Me puse el uniforme y comencé a fregar el salón. Realmente, estaba orgullosa de mis dotes de actriz. O era eso, o era que Kate era más tonta de lo que pensaba, porque estaba segura de que mi propia cara me delataba. Nunca se me había dado especialmente bien decir mentiras.

No sabía dónde se había metido la "pareja" de tortolitos, así que supuse que habrían salido a desayunar. Y así fue. Volvieron juntos al cabo de un par de horas, mientras yo le quitaba el polvo a las estanterías de la mansión. Intenté no darle importancia al hecho de tener a Jasper tan cerca sin poder decirle nada de todo lo que estaba deseando decirle, pero así debería ser durante el tiempo que estuviésemos en la mansión.

Estuve a punto de ponerme a gritar cuando sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor, cosa que hizo que se me cayera el plumero al suelo, que rebotó profiriendo un ruido impropio de un palo de madera tan pequeño.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunté alarmada, alejando las manos de Jasper de mí.

-Pues abrazarte, ¿qué voy a hacer?

-¿Tú estás mal? Ayer me dejaste bien claro que no podíamos hacer nada raro en la mansión, y a la primera de cambio me abrazas –me quejé, indignada, intentando que el susto que se había llevado mi corazón no me provocara un infarto.

-Kate se está duchando, y siempre suele tardar –se explicó frunciendo el ceño.

-Me da igual, estate seguro de que el día en el que hagamos algo como lo que tú acabas de hacer, será el que tarde menos en ducharse –yo también quería abrazarlo, pero no estaba dispuesta a correr riesgos de esa forma.

Se suponía que éramos dos personas adultas y maduras que podían mantener las manos quietas durante unos cuantos días.

Jasper se encogió de hombros, y a continuación se agachó para recoger el plumero que aún estaba tirado en el suelo. Me lo entregó, y yo lo cogí de malas maneras.

-No he podido evitarlo –se disculpó metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. –Te estaba echando de menos –de acuerdo, así no iríamos bien.

-Nos hemos visto esta mañana –le aclaré, sintiendo cosquilleos en el estómago. Yo sí que parecía una adolescente en su presencia.

-Sí…–parecía triste y me sentí mal, pero después me aseguré a mí misma que lo estaba haciendo para que sintiera lástima de él. Lo conocía demasiado bien. – ¿Sabes? Hoy Kate me ha hablado de su marido –cambió de tema al percatarse de que no me iba a ablandar con sus pucheros.

-¿Ah sí? –pregunté interesada, y esperé hasta que asintió. – ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Que lo echa de menos, que se siente muy sola desde que falleció, y que está muy feliz de haberme conocido.

Alcé una ceja, sorprendida. Kate estaba más embelesada de lo que creía.

-¿Y no te ha hablado del testamento?

-No. Sólo me ha dicho que su esposo le dejó muchos millones, tal y como tú me comentaste. Aunque bueno…me ha insinuado que no le importaría dejar su herencia en manos de alguien que se preocupe por ella, y creo que se refería a mí.

Parpadeé repetidas veces, atónita.

-Caray, está loca por ti –musité sin poder creerme que aquello estuviese saliendo bien. No podía ser tan fácil.

-De eso se trata, ¿no? -preguntó él, ofendido.

-Sí. Lo estás haciendo genial –lo elogié para que se sintiera bien, pero por el contrario, me miró con mala cara.

-Estoy haciendo muchos sacrificios –se quejó teatralmente, y yo me reí ante su cara de víctima. –Ni siquiera puedo abrazar a mi novia.

Rodé los ojos ante su insistencia y suspiré. Parecía un niño pequeño, y para más desgracias, era peor que yo.

-Anda, ven aquí, tonto –lo agarré por el cuello de la camisa después de haberme asegurado de que no había moros en la costa, y seguidamente le planté un beso para que se callara. – ¿Contento? –pregunté cuando nos separamos al cabo de unos largos segundos. Aquello se había alargado más de lo que había planeado.

-No, con un beso es difícil contentarme –repuso con una sonrisa que me encantó.

-Pues tendrás que aguantarte –me separé de sus brazos casi corriendo al escuchar pasos en el piso de arriba. –Lárgate –le exigí, reprimiendo una sonrisa mientras fingía que seguía limpiando el polvo.

Cuando volví a darme la vuelta para comprobar que había hecho lo que le había pedido, me encontré sola en el salón. Suspiré, negando lentamente con la cabeza. Aquello sería mucho más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

* * *

**Y es comprensible que les resulte difícil. Yo no podría mantener las manos alejadas de ese hombre xD ****Venga, que ya se acerca lo bueno y lo complicado de la historia =/**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con un bonito review^^**

**¡Nos leemos el miércoles!**

**XOXO**


	21. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-20-**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que mi relación con Jasper había mejorado notablemente, aunque nuestro plan estaba estancado. De todas formas, esa no era exactamente la palabra adecuada para describir nuestra situación. Lo que ocurría era que no habíamos decidido hacer nada nuevo, ya que lo único que podíamos hacer era esperar, y estaba comenzando a temer que tendríamos que hacerlo durante mucho tiempo.

Kate no parecía estar por la labor de modificar su testamento, aunque sorprendentemente, la comprendía. Si yo fuese ella y estuviese en su misma situación, probablemente necesitaría años para incluir a otro hombre en el contrato. Aún así, tenía la esperanza de que no tardara demasiado en hacerlo.

Por otra parte, mi relación con Jasper iba viento en popa. Nos entendíamos muy bien, y casi nunca discutíamos como solíamos hacerlo antes. Yo no podía ser más feliz, y estaba segura de que ni el dinero lograría aportar más felicidad a mi vida.

Un jueves por la mañana, Kate me encargó que fuera al supermercado porque quería que le hiciese la compra de aquella semana y la de la siguiente. Según me había explicado Jasper, estaba muy estresada por culpa del caso ese tan importante que estaba llevando, y últimamente tenía un humor de perros, así que no me molesté en quejarme. De todas formas, conmigo sólo era amable cuando le convenía.

Después de haberme encomendado aquella ocupación, se encerró en su estudio y allí se quedó.

Me encogí de hombros y me dispuse a cambiarme de ropa para salir a comprar. Una vez lo hice, salí de la casa intentando memorizar todas las cosas que debía comprar.

Ya no me sorprendía encontrarme a Jasper por allí afuera. Se podía decir que la mansión era como su segunda casa, así que me limité a sonreírle antes de acercarme a él cuando lo vi.

-¿Vas de compras? –me preguntó, apoyándose en el coche.

-Sí. ¿Me acompañas? –suponía que me diría que no por Kate, pero no estaba mal que de vez en cuando supiera que lo echaba de menos.

-Claro –contestó con una sonrisa, abriéndome la puerta del coche para que pudiera entrar.

-¿Kate no te buscará?

-No creo. Ya te dije lo ajetreada que está con ese caso, así que seguramente hasta esta tarde no necesitará mis servicios –repuso con una sonrisa.

Aquella última frase no me gustó nada, pero me callé y me metí en el coche. Jasper dio la vuelta al vehículo y subió él también, abrochándose el cinturón cuando lo hizo.

-¿Tú y Kate…estáis mucho juntos? –pregunté, sabiendo que aquella no había sido la mejor forma de preguntárselo. Seguramente no habría entendido lo que en realidad quería saber.

-¿Te refieres a si nos acostamos a menudo?

Me sonrojé ante su franqueza, y después asentí, fingiendo que me observaba las manos.

-No.

-¿No os acostáis a menudo, o directamente no os acostáis? – me sorprendió mi sinceridad.

Jasper me miró de una forma extraña, y a continuación volvió a concentrarse en conducir.

-Sólo lo hemos hecho un par de veces, y ya hace tiempo de eso –me explicó sin quitarle un ojo a la carretera. –Si lo que en realidad quieres saber es si nos hemos acostado durante el tiempo que tú y yo llevamos juntos, la respuesta es no.

Asentí, sin saber muy bien qué más decir.

-No pienses que…me molesta. Bueno, sí que me molesta –acepté cuando me observó por el rabillo del ojo con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. –Pero sé que lo haces por el plan –quería que me viera segura, porque lo último que deseaba era que creyera que era una celosa posesiva. Aunque un poco sí lo era.

-Sí que lo hago por el plan. Te aseguro que no tengo ningún interés en acostarme con ella, y sólo espero no tener que volver a hacerlo.

Sonreí, algo más tranquila tras aquella afirmación.

-No sé a qué ha venido sacar este tema justo ahora –murmuré, para que no pensara que le había estado dando vueltas a esa cuestión día sí y día también.

-Simple curiosidad, ¿no? –preguntó para quitarle importancia al asunto.

Me encogí de hombros y después suspiré, cansada del trabajo.

-¿No crees que deberíamos pensar en cómo finalizar nuestro plan? –escuché que me preguntaba, y ladeé mi cabeza hacia él.

-No sé, de momento no parece que Kate tenga intenciones de incluirte en su testamente. ¿O es que te ha dicho algo?

-No, pero creo que deberíamos ir pensando en cómo vamos a acabar con ella. Nunca se sabe lo que puede ocurrir, y más vale que estemos preparados.

-Sí, es cierto –musité pensativamente, comprendiendo que tenía razón.

-A ver, un disparo o una apuñalada, no, es demasiado complicado, y sabemos que tarde o temprano la policía terminará descubriendo quien la mató –farfulló él, pensando en voz alta, y yo me reí ante aquellas ideas. Jasper no tenía pinta de asesino, sino todo lo contrario. –Veneno ya dijimos que no, la autopsia lo revelará, y después supondrán que hemos sido nosotros cuando sepan que nos hemos largado del país…

-Jazz, si sigues haciendo suposiciones de esas, al final no podremos matarla de ninguna forma porque siempre habrá alguna pega –lo interrumpí al verlo dudar. – Podríamos hacer que se suicide –musité, creyendo que mi idea era mejor que todas las que él había dicho.

-¿Y cómo quieres hacer eso? –preguntó Jasper, observándome con una ceja alzada y con los ojos entrecerrados, como si pensara que era una idea absurda.

-Pues…podemos esperar un poco más, y cuando estemos seguros de que haría cualquier cosa por ti, tú la abandonas de repente. Seguramente se quedará destrozada, y no querrá vivir más –finalicé, sintiéndome orgullosa de mi mente prodigiosa.

-A ver, si no se suicidó cuando falleció su marido, ¿crees que se va a suicidar por mí? –inquirió Jasper sin dejar de mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados, aunque sin dejar de prestarle atención a la carretera.

De acuerdo, mi plan cojeaba un poco…bastante, pero no era mala idea. De ese modo, nosotros no tendríamos nada que ver con su muerte.

-Pues no se me ocurre nada más…a no ser que intentemos hacerle creer a la policía que el asesino fue otra persona.

-No, será mejor no incriminar a nadie más.

Asentí, pensando lo mismo que él. Ya me sentiría mal matando a una persona como para encima culpar a otra inocente.

Jasper aparcó el coche en el aparcamiento del supermercado, y cuando estaba a punto de bajar del vehículo, me detuvo agarrándome de la mano.

-Piénsalo, necesitamos una buena idea –me pidió bajando la voz por si acaso alguien nos escuchaba, y yo asentí para después abrir la puerta y salir del coche.

Ambos nos encaminamos hacia dentro del establecimiento, y una vez dentro, saqué la lista de la compra. Cogimos un carrito para llevarlo todo, porque parecía que Kate quería abastecer su casa como si estuviese a punto de estallar una guerra.

Me di cuenta de que ir a hacer la compra con Jasper era hasta divertido: no dejaba de comentar cosas estúpidas sobre los productos que metía en el carro, y se quejaba porque decía que estaba cansado de dar vueltas por allí. Era como un niño pequeño, y me hacía reír cada vez que empujaba el carro con mala cara.

-Cuando nos casemos, irás a hacer la compra tú sola –me comentó mientras esperaba a que eligiera las manzanas para Kate. Me detuve al instante en el que escuché sus palabras y me giré para observarlo. No sabía si había escuchado bien.

-¿Cuándo nos casemos? –pregunté, parpadeando seguidamente.

-Sí. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no vas a hacer la compra cuando nos casemos o qué? –inquirió alzando una ceja, como si no comprendiera mi cara de sorpresa.

-No, no es eso –aclaré, negando con la cabeza. –Es sólo que no sabía que querías casarte conmigo –le confesé, volviendo mi atención a las manzanas, sabiendo que me había sonrojado visiblemente.

-Claro que quiero –lo escuché decir, y me di la vuelta para colocar la bolsa de las manzanas dentro del carro, topándome de golpe con él. –Quiero eso y mucho más –repuso, asintiendo seguidamente con la cabeza para indicarme que era cierto lo que estaba diciendo.

Sonreí y le eché los brazos al cuello, feliz de poder estar al lado de alguien como él.

-Yo también –le contesté antes de acercar mi rostro al suyo para regalarle un beso.

Sabía que lo más probable era que estuviésemos dando un espectáculo en medio del supermercado, pero me daba igual. En aquel momento sólo existíamos nosotros dos.

-Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa –me separé abruptamente de Jasper cuando escuché aquella voz, y me di la vuelta con rapidez para encontrarme a Ben observándonos como si no se creyera lo que estaba viendo.

En aquel momento sólo tuve ganas de esconderme entre la fruta que había delante de nosotros. ¿Por qué siempre me pasaba todo a mí?

-Ben…esto no es…no es…–cielo santo, no sabía ni qué excusa darle. Era obvio que eso era exactamente lo que él había visto, pero se suponía que Ben pensaba que Jasper estaba con Kate, y justo en aquel momento nos había encontrado besándonos. Aquello era simplemente genial.

-Da igual, Alice. No tienes que darle explicaciones a nadie –intervino Jasper colocándose a mi lado, observando a Ben con mala cara.

-No, es cierto. A mí no tienes porqué darme ninguna explicación, pero seguramente a Kate sí que tendrás que dársela –la boca se me abrió casi hasta el suelo. Jamás me habría imaginado que Ben pudiese llegar a ser tan ruin, aunque después comprendí que todo eso lo decía porque estaba celoso.

Me sobresalté cuando Jasper se movió con rapidez, cogiendo a Ben por el cuello de la camisa amenazadoramente.

-¡No! –alcé la voz y me eché hacia delante, intentando impedir la pelea que estaba presintiendo.

-Como te atrevas a decirle algo de lo que has visto a Kate, te aseguro que desearás no haber nacido –lo amenazó Jasper, ignorando por completo mis quejas.

-Suéltalo, por favor –le pedí en voz baja, dándome cuenta de que la gran mayoría de las personas que estaban comprando se habían detenido para contemplar la acalorada discusión.

Jasper lo soltó de malas maneras, pero no dejó de observarlo con ira, y tuve miedo de que empezaran a llover puñetazos.

-Ya veo que es cierto lo que me dijiste. No eres tan especial como yo pensaba –musitó Ben arreglándose la camisa, mirándome a mí en vez de a Jasper.

Asentí sin saber qué decir. Me importaba poco lo que pensara de mí, pero en aquel momento temía que se fuera de la lengua y le contara a Kate lo que había visto.

-No le digas nada a Kate, por favor –le pedí agarrando a Jasper de la mano cuando sentí que estaba dispuesto a lanzarse de nuevo sobre Ben.

Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, como si le importara poco el tema.

-Haced lo que os dé la gana –murmuró, y supe por su semblante que se sentía avergonzado. Al parecer, había querido hacerse el valiente delante de Jasper y de mí, y había fracasado.

Hizo el ademán de comenzar a caminar de nuevo, pero Jasper le colocó una mano delante, impidiéndole el paso, y yo volví a tensarme. Tenía los nervios de punta.

-Si me entero de que Alice pierde el trabajo por tu culpa, más vale que te escondas, porque si te encuentro, te arrepentirás –volvió a amenazarlo, y después bajó la mano cuando se percató de que Ben no iba a contestarle. Supuse que quería conservar algo de dignidad.

Cuando se alejó de nosotros, volví a respirar tranquila.

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó Jasper acariciándome el hombro, y yo asentí ausentemente.

-Todo me pasa a mí –musité con la vista fija en la fruta, sintiendo las miradas desvergonzadas de la gente que había presenciado el numerito que habíamos montado.

-No le des más vueltas, sólo está celoso.

Negué con la cabeza, totalmente confundida.

-¿Qué pasará si se lo dice a Kate? –pregunté, esperando que me diera una respuesta diferente a la que me rondaba a mí por la cabeza.

-No se lo dirá –me aseguró él, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a ceder:

-Pero, ¿y si lo hace?

Jasper me miró con el ceño fruncido, y después suspiró.

-Supongo que…el plan se irá a pique. Imagino que a ti te despedirá y a mí me enviará a la porra, por no decir a otro sitio peor –me contestó, intranquilo.

-¿Crees que ella nos denunciará? –hablé bajito mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo, arrastrando el carrito.

-No. Si Ben se va de la lengua, sólo le dirá que nos ha visto besándonos, porque él no sabe nada del plan, ¿no?

Negué con la cabeza, todavía pensativa.

-Entonces no hay ningún problema. Kate no sabrá nada de nuestro propósito, así que no tiene porqué denunciarnos. Por desgracia, no es la primera ni será la última mujer a la que le están poniendo los cuernos.

-Baja la voz –le pedí al percatarme de que estaba hablando demasiado alto.

Resoplé, teniendo ganas de marcharme de allí. La gente no dejaba de mirarnos, y dejé de concentrarme en la compra. Tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a Ben, y sólo esperaba que no fuese tan miserable como me había parecido antes.

* * *

**Uhh... Ya los han pillado u_u ¿Qué creéis que pasará a continuación? ¿Pensáis que Ben se irá de la lengua? Se aceptan propuestas ;P **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy^^**

**¡Nos leemos el viernes!**

**XOXO**


	22. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-21-**

Los días siguientes estuve intranquila por culpa de Ben. Cada vez que lo veía rondar por la mansión me ponía nerviosa. Intentaba evitar a toda costa toparme con él, y si no podía hacerlo, me limitaba a agachar la cabeza, totalmente avergonzada. Era cierto que me importaba poco lo que opinara de mí, pero Ben siempre me había tratado bien, y en parte me sabía mal que tuviese aquella mala idea de mí. Seguro que pensaba que era una zorra que se iba con cualquier hombre que se le pusiera por delante.

Cada vez que aquellos horribles pensamientos me rondaban por la cabeza, me obligaba a pensar en cosas más agradables, como en Jasper, por ejemplo.

Cuando nos veíamos por la mansión, fingíamos indiferencia el uno respecto al otro, ya que temíamos que Kate o incluso Ben pudieran llegar a descubrirnos.

Estaba convencida de que si Ben volvía a encontrarnos haciendo cualquier cosa indebida, y encima en la misma casa de Kate, no dudaría ni un segundo en explicárselo todo, y de ese modo sí que tanto Jasper como yo estaríamos en la calle.

No podía permitirme perder el empleo así como así, y sabía que Jasper se había estado esforzando durante todos esos meses para que el plan saliera bien, así que no quería que todo lo que habíamos hecho hubiera sido sólo una pérdida de tiempo. Por esa misma razón nos mostrábamos prudentes cuando estábamos en la mansión.

Aquel mismo sábado, me encontraba junto a Jasper en mi piso, todavía buscando alguna forma de acabar con Kate. Ambos debíamos aceptarlo: los asesinatos no eran lo nuestro, eso estaba más que claro. De todas formas, no podíamos acobardarnos a aquellas alturas, ya le habíamos mentido a casi todo el mundo, así que sería una estupidez echarnos atrás.

-No sé, creo que a este paso nunca conseguiremos encontrar ninguna manera de borrarla del mapa –murmuró él con el ceño fruncido, pasándome un dedo por el cuello al mismo tiempo en que enredaba sus piernas con las mías.

Lo mejor de mi sofá era su estrechez, así teníamos una buena razón para juntarnos más.

-Supongo que tendremos que dedicarnos a ver series y películas policíacas –le contesté bromeando, aunque bien mirado, no era una mala idea.

-No creo que tengamos mucho tiempo para ponernos a ver películas a estas alturas. Eso deberíamos haberlo hecho antes –se lamentó, cerrando los ojos. – Como si no tuviésemos bastante con Kate, ahora debemos añadir al estúpido del jardinero. Pedazo de imbécil…–comenzó a despotricar, enfadado.

-Olvídate de él –le pedí con tristeza. No podía dejar de sentirme mal, sabiendo que todo aquello lo había provocado yo. –No dirá nada.

-Más le vale, si no, aparte de Kate, también acabaré con él.

-No digas eso, hazme el favor –me quejé, dándole un manotazo en el brazo. No me gustaba que hablara de esa forma, como si fuese un criminal.

-¿Es que no lo ves? Ahora puede manipularnos, porque de alguna manera nos tiene en la palma de su mano. Él puede controlarnos como quiera.

-¡Claro que no! Ben no es así, estoy segura –lo defendí, pensando que Jasper estaba exagerando porque él también sentía algo de celos hacia Ben.

Me observó con una ceja levantada y con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Espero que tengas razón –parecía cansado, y volví a sentirme mal. Últimamente era lo único que hacía. Entre el tema de Ben, los pensamientos que me rondaban por la cabeza para matar a Kate y la mala cara de Jasper, no hacía más que pensar en que todo estaba saliendo mal. Quizá, lo mejor sería abandonar el plan y dejarnos de tonterías.

-¿De verdad que tienes que ir hoy a trabajar? –le pregunté a Jasper haciendo un puchero, a la vez que lo abrazaba y me pegaba a él.

-Por desgracia, sí –miró su reloj y resopló. –Y nada menos que dentro de veinte minutos –murmuró, volviendo a colocar la cabeza sobre el cojín que compartíamos.

-¿Emmett no está enfadado porque faltes tanto? –inquirí, interesada y extrañada.

-Sí, y por eso mismo me ha obligado a ir hoy y también mañana al bar. Supongo que querrá que mañana limpie los destrozos de hoy –se quejó. –El otro día me preguntó si me estaba ocurriendo algo o si tenía algún problema. Le extraña que últimamente nos veamos tan poco.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que no ocurría nada, sólo que tenía unos asuntos por resolver. Es que nunca sé que decirle, porque estoy seguro de que si alguno de nuestros amigos se enterara de lo que tú y yo hemos tramado, no se lo creería.

-Sí, eso seguro…–también me sabía mal mentirle a nuestros amigos. Tenía la sensación de que nos estábamos convirtiendo en unas malas personas. –Rosalie no deja de insistir, diciéndome que quiere que tú y yo salgamos juntos –no supe qué me dio por sacar justamente ese tema en ese preciso momento.

-¿No se lo has dicho? –me preguntó él, sorprendido.

-No, dijimos que no se lo diríamos a nadie. ¿O es que tú sí se lo has contado a alguien?

-No, pero pensaba que como las chicas os lo decís todo, y tú y mi hermana no tenéis secretos, pues…–musitó con una sonrisa divertida que no me gustó demasiado. ¿Qué se pensaba? ¿Que no era capaz de mantener la boca cerrada? _Idiota._

-Me encanta la confianza que tienes en mí –le contesté irónicamente, y el muy imbécil comenzó a reírse.

-Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Y eso no significa que no confíe en ti.

Rodé los ojos y suspiré, cansada, pero también algo triste.

-¿Por qué no te quedas? –le pregunté, sabiendo que le estaba pidiendo algo imposible.

-Porque no quiero que Emmett me eche a la calle. Por mucho que seamos amigos, no tengo ganas de seguir tentando a la suerte.

Asentí comprendiéndolo, pero de todas formas, lo que menos me apetecía era quedarme sola aquella noche.

-¿Por qué no te pasas por el bar después de cenar? –me preguntó él, acariciando mi nariz con la suya.

-No tengo ganas de salir, y mucho menos de tener que estar en un sitio lleno de gente –me negué, porque ni siquiera yo sabía lo que quería. No quería estar sola, pero tampoco quería estar en algún lugar repleto de personas que se divertían, cosa que yo no hacía. Supuse que lo que en realidad deseaba era estar sola con Jasper, imaginando que no existía nadie más en el mundo.

-Pues si te vas a quedar aquí, más vale que te animes –me pidió con seriedad.

-Ya estoy animada –murmuré, apretando la tela de su camiseta con mis puños.

-Sí, ya lo veo –me contestó entrecerrando los ojos. –Estoy seguro de que los ancianos que viven en la residencia están más animados que tú.

Lo miré con mala cara.

-Qué gracioso estás hoy –me quejé, aunque su comparación me hizo gracia, y no pude evitar sonreír.

-¿Ves? Si es que yo sé cómo hacer que estés contenta –me dio un beso en la nariz para que volviera a sonreír, pero en vez de hacerlo, alcé la cabeza e hice que me besara en los labios. Eso era lo que quería y lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

También sabía que con aquello no tendría suficiente, por lo que me apreté con fuerza contra él, deseando en parte que se le quitaran las ganas de ir a trabajar. No me detuve a pensar cuando me deshice de su camiseta, y estaba entreteniéndome con el botón de sus pantalones cuando escuché a lo lejos el timbre de mi casa.

-Mierda –murmuré, separándome de él lo justo como para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Alice? ¡Ábreme la puerta, que sé que estás ahí con mi hermano! ¡He visto su coche, así que no intentes esconderte, Jazz! –no podía ser nadie más que Rosalie, que aporreaba la puerta como una desesperada para que le hiciéramos caso.

Tuve que taparme la boca para sofocar mis carcajadas al ver a Jasper pasando sobre mí –intentando no aplastarme –para poder vestirse con rapidez. Negué con la cabeza sin dejar de reír, y me levanté del sofá para abrirle la puerta a aquella tía loca antes de que la echara a bajo, o me echaran a mí del bloque por culpa de sus escándalos.

Me aseguré de que Jasper estuviese vestido antes de abrir la puerta, y una vez lo hice, me encontré a Rosalie con el puño alzado, dispuesta a comenzar de nuevo con sus atronadores golpes.

-No hacía falta que maltrataras de ese modo a la pobre puerta, ya te hemos oído –le aclaré, invitándola a entrar dentro del piso.

-Es que temía que estuvieseis haciendo cosas indecentes y que no me oyerais –se excusó ella, tan tranquila como siempre. Entonces entendí que todos los vecinos habrían escuchado sus gritos. Seguro que pensaban que estábamos locos.

-Pues no, no hacíamos nada indecente, no somos como tú y como Emmett –le contestó Jasper mirándola con mala cara. –Sólo estábamos hablando.

Desvié mi mirada hacia otro lado para que la sonrisa que estaba evitando formar no me delatara.

-¿De veras? ¿Sólo hablando? –preguntó Rosalie con una sonrisa divertida que no entendí.

-Sí –respondió Jasper muy seguro de sus palabras, y después miró su reloj. –Bueno, tengo que irme a trabajar. Ya hablaremos –esa fue su despedida, a pesar de que yo habría tardado muchos minutos más para despedirme de él.

-Sí, hasta pronto Jazz –se despidió Rosalie, y justo cuando él abrió la puerta dispuesto a marcharse, ella volvió a hablar: –Por cierto…más vale que te pongas bien la camiseta antes de entrar en el bar, o si no pensarán que estás loco –le informó, evitando a toda costa soltar la carcajada que tenía en la garganta.

Observé a Jasper detenidamente, y me di cuenta de que, efectivamente, se había puesto la camiseta al revés, con la etiqueta hacia fuera. Si ya decían que las prisas no eran buenas.

Me tapé la boca para que no escuchara mi risotada al verlo sonrojarse violentamente, mientras se quitaba la camisa y se la ponía bien. A continuación, se limitó a fulminar a su hermana con la mirada y a cerrar la puerta para dejar de escuchar nuestras risas.

Por lo menos, Rosalie había sido capaz de hacer que olvidara durante un momento todos mis problemas, y ya tendríamos tema para reírnos, al menos, durante un buen rato.

* * *

**Capítulo ligerito para que os vayáis preparando parra lo que se avecina..._muahahaha..._**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que me lo digáis con un bonito review^^ **

**¡Y por cierto! Tenía que deciros que hace ya bastantes semanas (por no decir meses) que puse en mi perfil algunos links de las canciones que me han inspirado en algunos de mis fics, así que si no tenéis nada que hacer o si os aburrís, pues ya sabéis ;) **

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo!**

**XOXO**


	23. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-22-**

-Vaya forma tan peculiar de hablar que tenéis tú y mi hermano –me pinchó Rosalie con una risita. –No sabía que para hacerlo era necesario desnudarse –siguió con su broma hasta que me sonrojé desde la raíz del pelo hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies.

Se suponía que no debería avergonzarme tanto, pero no podía evitar hacerlo cuando hablaba tan libremente de la vida sexual de su hermano.

-Sí, bueno, estábamos hablando antes –al fin y al cabo, aquello no era mentira.

-Antes de que yo llegara y os estropeara los planes. Creo que me voy a sentir mal y todo por haber interrumpido vuestra interesante conversación –era consciente de que Rosalie no se cansaría de reírse de mí hasta que a ella le diera la gana, pero no tenía ganas de pasarme la noche ruborizada.

-Déjalo ya –le exigí sin poder evitar sonreír. –Ya sabes lo que estábamos a punto de hacer, y me parece que no es tan raro. Como si tú no lo hicieras a cada momento con Emmett –yo también podía meterme con ella si me apetecía.

-Es cierto, y no me avergüenzo de admitirlo –ella siempre tan liberal. Nunca cambiaría. –Seguramente tú y mi hermano estaríais más contentos si lo hicierais más a menudo.

-De acuerdo, gracias por el consejo. ¿Ahora puedes decirme a qué has venido?

-¿No puedo venir a visitarte?

-Sí, pero pensaba que tenías algo que contarme.

-Bueno, en realidad, tengo algo que preguntarte –admitió, sentándose en el sofá donde antes habíamos estado Jasper y yo. La acompañe, sentándome a su lado.

-Pues dispara –la insté, arreglándome el pelo aunque fuese un poco. Seguramente parecía un erizo.

Rosalie suspiró y se quedó callada durante unos momentos, como si estuviese meditando sus próximas palabras.

-Es que…todos estamos algo preocupados –comenzó a hablar, y noté que no estaba demasiado segura de lo que decía.

-¿Preocupados? –fruncí el ceño. No comprendía a qué se estaba refiriendo.

-Mira, Emmett no deja de preguntarse porqué Jasper falta tantísimo al trabajo, y a mí también me gustaría saber la razón. Además, digas lo que digas, tú también llevas un tiempo muy rara, y estamos comenzando a pensar que tenéis algún problema.

Parpadeé seguidamente ante su discurso. No sabía qué contestarle. No había tenido tiempo para pensar ninguna mentira adecuada.

-¿Crees que yo sé porqué Jasper falta al trabajo? –por lo menos ganaría tiempo para poder responderle la otra cuestión.

-Bueno, últimamente estáis mucho juntos.

Asentí lentamente, deseando explicarle la verdad.

-¿Qué os pasa? No creo que hayáis vuelto a discutir, porque visto lo que he visto yo hace unos minutos, no parecía que hubieseis reñido.

Me rasqué la cabeza, nerviosa. Estaba a punto de contarle lo que ocurría realmente entre nosotros dos, deseando que alguien más compartiera mi felicidad.

-Pues…es que…–comencé, pero se me atoraron las palabras.

-¿Qué?

-Jasper y yo…estamos…–y no comprendía porqué me costaba tantísimo decirlo. Supuse que aún se me hacía difícil creer que fuese verdad.

-¿Juntos? –preguntó abriendo los ojos como platos, y tuve miedo que se le saliesen de las cuencas, como si de dos pelotas de golf se tratasen.

-Sí.

-¡¿Qué? –gritó como una loca, poniéndose de pie de golpe. – ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en decírmelo? ¿Qué te dijo?

Temí que le diera un infarto por culpa de la emoción, así que apresé sus incesantes movimientos de muñeca con mis manos, y la obligué a sentarse de nuevo.

-¡Haz el favor de contármelo! –me exigió como si acabara de decirle que el mundo estaba a punto de acabar.

-A ver, tranquilízate –le pedí, comenzando a ponerme nerviosa yo también. –No hay mucho para contar. Sólo pasó y…ya está.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Cómo que sólo pasó y ya está? ¿Qué diantres te dijo? –me daba miedo su efusividad. Estaba incluso más emocionada que yo en un día de rebajas.

-Pues que me quería –admití algo avergonzada.

Parpadeó repetidamente, y su boca formó una perfecta O. Me reí de su cara de sorpresa.

-¿Mi hermano te dijo "te quiero"?

No estaba tan segura de que fuera necesario explicarle aquello, pero sentía que ya que había empezado, me sería imposible parar.

-Sí, y muchas cosas más –rememoré con un aire soñador que me sorprendió incluso a mí.

-Pues ya os vale –se cruzó de brazos, indignada. – ¿Cómo os atrevéis a tardar tanto en explicarme algo tan importante como eso? De mi hermano ya me lo espero todo, pero de ti…–me miró frunciendo el ceño, como si acabara de decepcionarla, y no pude evitar reírme.

-No es para tanto, sólo es una relación. Además, quería…guardar el secreto entre nosotros durante un tiempo –admití mirándome las manos, sintiendo que me ardían las mejillas por la vergüenza.

-Mira, a ti te perdono porque sé lo que siente una chica enamorada, pero mi hermano…me va a oír. Ya es hora de que le ponga los puntos sobre las íes a ese pedazo de…–comenzó a relatar mosqueada, pero yo la detuve con un grito atronador que me sorprendió:

-¡No! –Rosalie me observó asustada ante mi repentina exclamación. –No le digas nada a Jasper de que te lo he dicho. Aún no hemos decidido hablarlo con nadie –le expliqué para tranquilizarla y para que no pensara que había dicho algo malo.

-¿Todo lo tenéis que hacer en secreto? –me preguntó Rosalie alzando una ceja, como si no quisiera comprender lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-No es eso, es sólo que…–no sabía qué decirle. Hablar de mi reciente relación con su hermano me atontaba. –Supongo que no queremos que nadie se entere aún.

-Pero si no tenéis de qué preocuparos. Todos ya sabíamos que tarde o temprano acabaríais juntos, ya te lo dije. Además, ya me lo has dicho a mí, así que el peligro ha pasado. Aunque no descarto la idea de hacer una fiesta… –murmuró pensativa, y yo me reí de su locura.

-No creo que haga falta, ni que lo nuestro fuese un notición –repuse, esperando que esa idea de la fiesta se le olvidara pronto. Entonces, de repente, Rosalie me observó haciendo un adorable puchero. Incluso logró que se le humedecieran los ojos, cosa que me asustó.

-Sabes que no podré mantener la boca cerrada por mucho tiempo…–comenzó a hablar, y comprendí hasta dónde quería llegar. Me crucé de brazos y puse cara de enfado a la vez que negaba firmemente con la cabeza.

-Ni se te ocurra decírselo a Emmett –le advertí con seriedad. Él justamente era la última persona a la que se le podía decir nada. Seguramente él sí que montaría una fiesta que al final se convertiría en un espectáculo que nos dejaría en ridículo. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber lo loco que se volvía cuando se lo proponía.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Porque no. Al final lograrás que Jasper se enfade, y seguro que lo hará cuando se entere de que sabes lo que hay entre nosotros –y era cierto, pero no podía decirle que su hermano se enfadaría porque todo aquello sería perjudicial para el plan. Ella no sabía nada de nuestro maquiavélico propósito, y no estaba dispuesta a que se enterara.

Rosalie frunció el ceño, totalmente en desacuerdo conmigo.

-¿Y si se lo digo a Bella?

-Mejor no se lo digas a nadie, hazme el favor –estaba comenzando a enfadarme. ¿Tan difícil era guardar un secreto?

Se cruzó de brazos, indignada, y a continuación resopló, irritada.

-Bueno, como tú quieras –dijo levantándose del sofá y cogiendo su bolso.

-¿Ya te vas? –pregunté, temiendo haberme pasado con mi reprimenda.

-Sí, voy a ir un rato al bar. ¿Te apetece venir? –cuestionó, regresando a su humor de siempre, así que suspiré aliviada.

-No, no tengo ganas.

-¿Vas a estar toda la noche sin ver a tu querido? –inquirió, como si no se creyera lo que le acababa de decir.

-Podré soportarlo –le aclaré con una sonrisa.

Rosalie puso cara de fastidio y se echó el cabello hacia atrás, vanidosamente.

-Bah, qué pareja tan rara sois. Debería haber supuesto que cuando dos personas raras se juntan, eso es lo que sale –habló para ella misma pero lo suficientemente alto como para que yo lo escuchara. Me eché a reír mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza. Ella sí que era rara.

-Que lo pases bien –le deseé, levantándome del sofá y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta para abrírsela.

-Si cambias de opinión respecto a lo furtivo de vuestra relación, dímelo –me pidió, comenzando a salir del piso.

-Sí…–contesté fastidiada ante su insistencia. –Mantén la boca cerrada –le exigí con una sonrisa divertida, y ella se limitó a mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Sí que fui capaz de pasar la noche sin mi "querido", como lo había apodado Rosalie. Obviamente, el domingo no pude más y al final lo llamé, deseando pasar aunque fuese un rato con él. Se marchó por la noche, diciéndome que tenía ganas de descansar y que conmigo no podía hacerlo. No podía quejarme, porque algo de razón tenía, pero no podía evitarlo. Me encantaba estar con él.

El lunes me levanté de buen humor. Tenía la sensación de que aquel sería un buen día, aunque mi optimismo cayó en picado cuando llegué a la mansión. Había decenas de coches de policía aparcados delante de la casa y por los alrededores, y me di cuenta de que la gran mayoría de los vecinos estaban pululando por allí, con la clara intención de enterarse de lo que ocurría.

Respiré nerviosa y me dirigí hacia la mansión dispuesta a entrar dentro, pero uno de los policías me detuvo colocándome una mano delante, prohibiéndome así el paso:

-Lo siento, señorita, pero no puede entrar nadie.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –pregunté, deseando saber qué puñetas había pasado en la mansión.

-¿Es usted familiar de Katherine Fields?

Parpadeé seguidamente, sorprendida. Así que todo aquello tenía que ver con mi jefa.

-Yo trabajo para ella. Soy su asistenta.

-¿Usted es Mary Alice Brandon? –me tensé al escuchar al policía pronunciar mi nombre. ¿Cómo sabía quién era?

-Sí –contesté con algo de dificultad. Había comenzado a tener miedo.

-Entonces, acompáñeme, por favor –casi me exigió, empujándome suavemente para que caminara hacia dentro de la casa.

Durante el trayecto no pude dejar de sentir que todo se había acabado, que habíamos fracasado. Que finalmente nos habían descubierto.

* * *

**O.O **

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué creéis que pasará a partir de ahora? ¿Los han descubierto o no? Acepto apuestas ;) **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi y que, como siempre os digo, me lo digáis con un review:)**

**¡Nos leemos el miércoles!**

**XOXO**


	24. Capítulo 23

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-23-**

El policía me llevó hasta el estudio de Kate, y allí me dejó, pidiéndome que esperara. No sabía qué era lo que debía esperar, así que me quedé quieta en el centro de la habitación, observando nada especial, deseando que nadie notara el temblor de mis manos. Estaba segura de que de alguna u otra forma alguien se había enterado del plan que habíamos tramado Jasper y yo meses atrás, y que por ese motivo había todo aquel arsenal de policías parados enfrente de la casa. De todos modos, no se me ocurría otra razón que explicara aquel hecho.

Respiré hondo un par de veces para intentar calmarme, cosa que resultó inútil, porque cuando escuché ruidos fuera del estudio, me tensé. Oí el ruido que profirió la puerta al abrirse, y dejé de respirar al instante.

-Buenos días –escuché una voz grave detrás de mí, y me di la vuelta con dificultad para devolver el saludo. Allí había un hombre corpulento, aunque alto, de unos cincuenta y pocos años que parecía muy agradable. Las arrugas que tenía alrededor de los ojos me indicaban que era una persona que reía mucho, y no supe si aquello debía confortarme. Su rostro estaba adornado con un bigote, sin embargo, llevaba la barbilla perfectamente afeitada.

-Hola –murmuré entrelazando mis manos, deseando salir de allí lo antes posible.

-¿Es usted la señorita Mary Alice Brandon? –preguntó acercándose a mí, tendiéndome su mano amistosamente.

Genial, todos sabían quién era. Ya me había preparado interiormente para que me dijeran que era culpable y que pasaría lo que restaba de mi vida entre rejas, así que comencé a notar que me temblaban las rodillas.

-Sí –contesté estrechando nuestras manos, sabiendo que la mía estaba sudorosa a causa de los nervios.

-Yo soy el comisario Collins –me comunicó, sentándose en la silla que solía usar Kate cuando trabajaba. –Siéntese, por favor –me indicó con una sonrisa que me tranquilizó, aunque sólo un poco. Le hice caso y me senté delante de él, al otro lado del escritorio. –Uno de mis hombres me ha informado de que usted es la asistenta de la señora Fields.

Asentí lentamente.

-Sí, así es.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando para ella? –se interesó, cosa que me puso aún más nerviosa. Seguro que estaba atando cabos y quería que yo le diera toda la información necesaria para hacerlo. Estaba perdida, y decidí que aquel no era el momento para mentir.

-Desde hace un par de años.

Asintió, observando unos papeles que había sacado previamente de un maletín. No dijo nada más, y supuse que el silencio sería prolongado. No aguanté la espera, por lo que tuve que intervenir antes de que mis nervios me jugaran una mala pasada:

-Comisario, ¿qué ha ocurrido? –deseé intensamente que mis suposiciones fueran erróneas y que hubiese otro motivo por el cual estaba hablando con un policía en aquel momento.

El señor Collins suspiró y ordenó tranquilamente los papeles que había estado hojeando. Después los colocó sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus manos.

-Verá, ayer por la noche encontramos el cuerpo de la señora Fields dentro de su coche. Había recibido un disparo.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, y tuve que taparme la boca con las dos manos a causa de la sorpresa.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…? –no sabía qué pregunta formular. Me había quedado paralizada. –P-pero…–me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

-Al parecer, ayer por la noche se había citado con su amiga Madeleine para ir a cenar, pero nunca llegó a su destino, según nos ha contado su amiga. Uno de nuestros hombres encontró el cadáver de la señora Fields de madrugada…

-¿Cadáver? –lo interrumpí de repente. Supe que palidecí al instante en el que escuché aquella horrible palabra y que comencé a temblar descontroladamente.

-Sí, recibió un disparo en la sien –me explicó delicadamente el comisario.

Se me revolvió el estómago al momento, y tuve que respirar hondo para no vomitar allí mismo. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Siento tener que darle esta desagradable noticia, señorita, pero necesitamos que nos ayude a encontrar al asesino.

Miré al policía a los ojos, sintiendo que estaba a punto de desmayarme. Todo aquello me parecía una pesadilla, y no comprendía cómo podía sentirme así después de haber pasado casi horas buscando una forma de matar yo misma a Kate. Definitivamente, yo no estaba hecha para asesinar a nadie.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarle? –le pregunté, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Sólo necesito que me diga dónde se encontraba ayer por la noche, a eso de las ocho y media o las nueve.

Intenté buscar en mi cabeza la información que aquel hombre me estaba pidiendo, pero me costó una barbaridad. Estaba demasiado conmocionada como para pensar en nada.

-Yo…estaba en casa. En mi piso –recordé. El domingo no había salido para nada de casa.

-¿Puede demostrarlo? –me preguntó él, observándome detenidamente.

-Bueno…una de mis amigas puede hacerlo. Me llamó a eso de las ocho…y estuvimos hablando casi hasta las nueve y media –Bella me había llamado porque quería saber cómo estaba, y entre una cosa y la otra, estuvimos hablando casi una hora y media, mientras Jasper se duchaba y se preparaba para marcharse a su piso.

-De acuerdo, si es tan amable de darnos su teléfono para que podamos comprobarlo…–me sugirió, y yo asentí, dictándole el número de Bella.

El comisario salió un momento del estudio, –supuse que había ido a ordenarles a sus hombres que llamaran a mi amiga para que pudiera demostrar mi inocencia –y sin poder evitarlo me eché a llorar, sintiéndome fatal por haber deseado matar a una persona. Y para más desgracias, aquella persona había muerto de todos modos.

El señor Collins volvió a entrar, y cuando me vio en aquel estado, se acercó y me tendió un pañuelo.

-Sé cómo se siente –intentó reconfortarme. Quería decirle que no lo sabía. Seguramente él jamás había maquinado cómo matar a alguien.

-¿Quién la asesinó? –pregunté entrecortadamente, mientras me secaba las lágrimas con el pañuelo que me había entregado.

-No lo sabemos. No hemos encontrado el arma, pero cuando extraigamos la bala, podremos conocer qué tipo de pistola utilizó el asesino –me explicó, colocándome una mano en el hombro para consolarme.

Asentí, comprendiendo lo que me estaba diciendo, pero sintiéndome fatal por ello. No dejaba de sentir que aquello había pasado por mi culpa, que yo era la causante de la muerte de Kate.

-Puede marcharse a su casa, si lo desea –escuché de nuevo la voz del comisario, sacándome de aquella horrible ensoñación en la que me había sumido.

Volví a asentir, sabiendo que sería incapaz de contestarle verbalmente. Estaba demasiado conmocionada como para hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuese moverme como una autómata.

-¿Puedo pedirle un favor? –le pregunté débilmente cuando me levanté de la silla.

-Por supuesto.

-Cuando descubran al asesino… ¿podrían…? –respiré hondo para coger fuerzas. – ¿Podrán decirme quién lo hizo?

El señor Collins se lo pensó durante unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos.

-Si así lo desea, yo mismo la informaré cuando sepamos algo –asentí lentamente, necesitando respirar aire fresco antes de que me desmayara allí mismo. Me resultaba increíble creer que Kate estaba muerta. – ¿Quiere que alguno de mis hombres la acompañe hasta casa? –me preguntó cuando me vio indecisa, pero no era indecisión lo que me detenía, sólo era la conmoción, que seguía invadiéndome.

-No, gracias –musité abriendo la puerta, dispuesta a marcharme de allí cuanto antes.

En cuanto estuve fuera del estudio, la primera persona a la que vi fue a Jasper, –que estaba sentado en el sofá del salón, absorto en sus pensamientos – y no dudé ni un segundo en echar a correr hacia él para abrazarlo. Necesitaba que me consolara y que me asegurara que todo estaría bien.

Se levantó del asiento en cuanto me vio, y me devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, estrechándome entre sus brazos.

-¿Sabes lo que ha ocurrido? –le pregunté en voz baja, siendo consciente de que había un par de policías que nos observaban detenidamente.

-Sí –me contestó él, sin soltarme de su agarre ni siquiera un poco.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –sabía que aquella pregunta estaba totalmente fuera de lugar en aquel momento, pero mi cabeza no funcionaba bien después de todas las emociones que había vivido aquella mañana.

-No lo sé, pero tú ahora debes marcharte a casa –me indicó Jasper, y yo levanté la cabeza para observar su rostro.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo tengo que quedarme. Quieren que vuelva a declarar.

-¿A declarar? –pregunté asustada. Por lo que me estaba diciendo, a él ya le habían interrogado como habían hecho conmigo, pero al parecer su versión de la historia no había sido del agrado de los policías.

-Sí. Quieren saber dónde estuve anoche a las ocho y media.

-¿No les has dicho que estabas conmigo? –inquirí, nerviosa de repente. No quería que creyeran que él era el asesino, porque yo sabía que no lo era.

Jasper me observó detenidamente, como si lo que le acababa de decir fuese una locura.

-Alice, se supone que yo soy…–se detuvo al darse cuenta del fallo que había cometido. –que yo era el novio de Kate. No puedo decirles que estaba contigo, en tu casa.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Me estaba diciendo que prefería ser culpado antes de explicar que había pasado gran parte de la noche anterior conmigo? Aquello no tenía sentido.

-¡Me da igual lo que piensen! –alcé la voz, alterada. En aquel momento me importaba poquísimo que me tacharan de zorra, de traidora o de lo que les diera la gana. Sólo quería que no me separaran de Jasper. Justamente en aquel momento, no. –Tienes que decírselo –repuse, más calmada esta vez. –No puedes dejar que crean que tú tuviste algo que ver con su asesinato –insistí entrecortadamente al verlo dudar. Sabía que lo hacía cuando desviaba su mirada de mis ojos. Siempre había sido así.

-No sé…estoy…confundido –murmuró, pasándose una mano por el pelo, mostrando su incomodidad.

-Me da igual. No pienso dejar que te acusen de un asesinato que tú no cometiste –estaba totalmente segura de lo que iba a hacer, así que me solté de sus brazos, decidida, y me encaminé de nuevo hacia el estudio, dispuesta a hablar yo misma con el comisario Collins.

* * *

**Creo que ya todas os esperabais que Kate apareciera muerta, pero todavía no sabemos ni quién la mató ni por qué. Sólo tenéis que esperar para averiguarlo, aunque es probable que ya todas os lo imaginéis... (o a lo mejor no ;P) **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy^^**

**¡Nos leemos el viernes!**

**XOXO**


	25. Capítulo 24

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-24-**

Ni siquiera me detuve a llamar a la puerta antes de entrar. Me limité a abrirla de golpe, dispuesta defender a Jasper con uñas y dientes si hacía falta.

-Señorita Brandon –musitó el comisario Collins, observándome sorprendido. Estaba segura de que no había esperado en absoluto volverme a ver allí mismo, cinco minutos después de que hubiese abandonado el estudio. –Pensaba que ya se habría marchado. ¿Se le ofrece algo? –me preguntó amablemente, levantándose de la silla.

-Sí, se me ofrece algo. Me gustaría hablar con usted…–iba a proseguir con mi discurso cuando sentí una mano fuerte rodeando mi brazo.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? –escuché la voz baja de Jasper en mi oído, y supe que el pobre estaba nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que lo culparan cuando era inocente. Él no había tenido nada que ver en el asesinato.

-Déjame, te voy a ayudar –le contesté comenzando a enfadarme, dándole un pequeño empujón para que se alejara de mí. Lo hizo, pero no me soltó, y se quedó quieto a mi lado.

-¿Qué necesita, señorita Brandon? –volvió a preguntar el comisario, algo confuso por la pequeña interrupción de Jasper.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento? ¿Los tres? –pregunté, señalando también a Jasper, y el señor Collins asintió, volviendo a sentarse en la silla.

Los dos entramos en el estudio, cerrando la puerta una vez estuvimos dentro. Jasper me soltó cuando ambos nos sentamos en las sillas situadas delante del escritorio, y entonces me puse nerviosa. ¿Qué ocurriría si no me creían?

-Ustedes dirán –repuso el comisario, colocando sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Yo…quería decirle que no sé quién mató a Kate, –comencé, sin estar muy segura de mis palabras. Además, sabía que Jasper me estaba mirando detenidamente, y aquello no me ayudaba demasiado. –pero sí sé quién no la mató.

El comisario me observó parpadeando repetidamente, como si no comprendiera mis palabras.

-¿Puede explicarse mejor? –me pidió amablemente, y yo asentí, sintiéndome más segura que antes.

-Algunos de sus hombres han interrogado a Jasper –lo señalé para que el señor Collins supiera a quién me estaba refiriendo. –Y me parece que no han quedado muy satisfechos con lo que él les ha explicado –me sentía algo grosera al cuestionar la eficacia de la policía, pero todo aquello me importaba un comino. Yo sólo quería que Jasper saliera inmune de aquel embrollo.

-Eso me han dicho –asintió el comisario, estando de acuerdo con mis palabras. – ¿Adónde quiere llegar, señorita Brandon? –preguntó, queriendo acabar rápido con el tema.

-Jasper no mató a Kate –le informé, sabiendo que había sonado convincente. Por una vez me alegraba de estar diciendo la verdad.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? –cuestionó él con una ceja alzada, y yo respiré hondo, dispuesta a contestar con la verdad:

-Porque pasamos la noche juntos –me alegré de que mi voz no hubiese temblado a causa de los nervios. –Jasper estaba en mi casa a la hora del asesinato –recalqué, esperando que el comisario hubiese comprendido mis palabras.

El señor Collins nos observó a los dos detenidamente, colocando una mano en su barbilla, pensativamente.

-Entiendo…–musitó con seriedad. –Debo suponer que la señora Fields no sabía nada de esto, ¿verdad?

Tanto Jasper como yo negamos con la cabeza. El comisario carraspeó, levemente incómodo, aunque lo más seguro era que no lo estuviese más que nosotros.

-¿Tiene pruebas que corroboren que lo que me está diciendo es cierto? –me preguntó, observándome fijamente.

Fruncí el ceño y bajé la cabeza, buscando alguna prueba que demostrara la veracidad de mis palabras, pero para mi mala suerte, no encontré ninguna.

-No, creo que no –contesté lentamente, sintiéndome fatal por no haber pensado antes en aquello. Lo que había hecho no había servido para nada, y observé a Jasper, sintiéndome intranquila y decepcionada.

-En ese caso, me temo que seguirá siendo tan sospechoso como antes. Lo siento mucho –musitó el comisario con seriedad, y yo asentí con resignación, levantándome de golpe del asiento.

Ni siquiera esperé a Jasper para salir del estudio.

-Espera, Alice –escuché su voz cuando estuve cerca de la puerta de la mansión. No podía quedarme ni un minuto más allí dentro. Necesitaba salir antes de que explotara. –Espera –insistió, cogiéndome del codo para evitar que me escapara.

-¿Para qué? Ya has visto que no ha servido de nada decir la verdad…–me quejé, observando el suelo para que él no viera mis lágrimas. No lloraba porque estuviese triste, sino que lloraba a causa de la rabia. Sentía rabia porque mucha gente había creído mis mentiras, pero justamente en ese momento, nadie creía mi verdad.

-No importa. Ahora eso no importa –contestó Jasper levantando mi barbilla con su mano para mirarme a los ojos, pero como no estaba dispuesta a que me viese llorar, desvié mi mirada hacia otro lado. –Me da igual que no me crean.

-Pero a mí no me da igual –repuse enfadada. – ¿Qué pasará si nunca encuentran al culpable y te meten a ti en la cárcel? ¿Y si…? –quise continuar, pero él me tapó la boca para que no siguiera.

-No va a pasar nada de eso –me aseguró, secando mis lágrimas con sus dedos. –Nosotros ya hemos hecho lo que hemos podido, y a pesar de que no hay pruebas que demuestren que ayer estuvimos juntos, tampoco hay pruebas que indiquen que yo soy el culpable.

Parpadeé sorprendida, comprendiendo sus palabras. Y lo mejor de todo era que eran ciertas.

-No podrán meterme en la cárcel sin tener pruebas que me culpen, Alice –afirmó, y aquellas palabras me hicieron sentir mejor, por lo que lo abracé con fuerza, teniendo ganas de que todo aquello acabara pronto. Aunque tenía la sensación de que se alargaría demasiado, ya que sólo acababa de comenzar.

Jasper correspondió al abrazo, y así nos quedamos durante mucho rato. Sabía que dentro de la casa había policías que nos estaban observando, pero me daba igual. Nada me importaba más en aquel momento que el hombre al que estaba abrazando.

-Vete a casa y descansa –me pidió él cuando nos separamos, apresando mis manos entre las suyas.

-No, no quiero. Me quedaré aquí hasta que te dejen marchar –le aseguré entrecortadamente a causa de las lágrimas que se negaban a desaparecer.

-No es necesario, sólo querrán hacerme unas cuantas preguntas más, y seguramente tardarán mucho en hacérmelas. No quiero que estés aquí todo el día.

-Me da igual. No pienso dejarte solo –insistí, sabiendo que se estaba mosqueando por mi obstinación.

-No vas a hacerme caso, ¿verdad? –preguntó fastidiado, aunque supe que estaba evitando a toda costa sonreír.

-No –y a mí lo que menos me apetecía en aquel momento era reír.

Jasper resopló, cansado y algo molesto por todo aquello que estaba ocurriendo, y después alzó mis manos y las besó cariñosamente antes de soltarlas.

-Quédate si quieres, pero sal para que te dé un poco el aire. Estás muy pálida –me informó antes de darme un beso en la frente.

Asentí no muy convencida, a pesar de que sabía que tenía razón, y me di la vuelta con la clara intención de hacer lo que me acababa de pedir.

Quise quedarme en el jardín, pero estaba lleno de policías, y verles pululando por allí como si estuviesen en su casa hacía que se me revolviera el estómago. Por raro que pareciera, estaba comenzando a echar de menos a Kate. Echaría de menos sus ostentosidades, sus caprichos, sus pavoneos e incluso sus gritos. A pesar de que la había llegado a odiar en muchas ocasiones, ella me había dado trabajo y también me había dejado quedarme en su casa para facilitarme las cosas. Al fin y al cabo, no era una mala persona, y lo peor de todo era que había muerto de una forma horrible.

Entre aquellos terribles pensamientos, salí de la mansión dispuesta a dar una vuelta por los alrededores para despejarme. No quería seguir llorando, estaba cansada de llorar, pero no pude evitar hacerlo al volver a recordar que yo misma había deseado matar a Kate.

-¿Alice? –me di la vuelta con rapidez cuando escuché la voz de Bella a mis espaldas, y cuando me cercioré de que era ella de verdad, me arrojé a sus brazos, totalmente desconsolada. – ¿Estás bien? –me preguntó sorprendida, acariciándome la espalda para tranquilizarme.

-No, no estoy bien –murmuré entrecortadamente, sin querer separarme de ella. En aquel momento necesitaba un hombro en el que llorar, ¿y qué mejor que en el de mi amiga para hacerlo?

-Siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido –se lamentó sin dejar de abrazarme. –Aún no me lo creo –musitó sorprendida, y yo asentí, totalmente de acuerdo con sus palabras.

-Yo tampoco –respiré hondo, intentando calmarme, y me alejé un poco de Bella. –Tengo la sensación de que todo esto es una pesadilla.

-Eso es lo que parece –aceptó, asintiendo lentamente. –Hace un rato me ha llamado la policía, y por eso estoy aquí.

-¿Qué te han preguntado? –inquirí, interesada y a la vez nerviosa.

-Si ayer estuve hablando contigo por la noche, a eso de las ocho y media, más o menos.

-Sí, a esa hora asesinaron a Kate. Querían saber si tenía coartada –le expliqué sombríamente, sintiéndome fatal por todo.

En ese momento sentí una mano en mi hombro, y me sobresalté exageradamente, colocándome al lado de Bella por el susto. Observé a Edward con el ceño fruncido, recriminándole en silencio el espanto que acababa de darme.

-Lo siento, no te quería asustar. He ido a aparcar el coche –murmuró con cara de lástima, y entonces recordé por qué mis amigos estaban ahí. – ¿Cómo estás? –me preguntó, cogiendo una de mis manos para confortarme.

Me encogí de hombros, claramente afectada.

-No muy bien –contesté mirando al suelo, temiendo volver a echarme a llorar en cualquier momento.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos a casa? –me preguntó amablemente, dándole leves palmaditas a mi mano.

-No, no puedo dejar a Jasper solo –repuse, sintiéndome nerviosa al recordar también aquel tema.

-¿Jasper? –preguntaron los dos a la vez, observándome con el ceño fruncido. Entonces comprendí lo que ocurría: ellos no sabían nada de nada. No sabían que él y yo estábamos juntos, y mucho menos sabían que Jasper había estado seduciendo a Kate porque queríamos conseguir su dinero.

-¿Qué hace Jasper aquí? –preguntó Bella, confundida.

Sabía que no podía contarles la verdad, ellos no podían saber que habíamos estado a punto de cometer un delito.

-Él…–comencé, sintiéndome insegura. –conocía a Kate –de acuerdo, era una excusa tonta, pero no se me ocurrió nada más en aquel preciso instante.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con su muerte? –preguntó ésta vez Edward, visiblemente preocupado por su amigo.

-Nada, pero los policías creen que él pudo ser el asesino –les expliqué, molesta. –Yo sé que él no mató a Kate –aclaré, totalmente segura de mis palabras.

-Claro que él no la mató –me secundó Edward. –Pero…no tenemos ninguna prueba que lo demuestre…–se lamentó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo tampoco, pero os puedo asegurar que no lo hizo –aquel era el momento de explicarles parte de la verdad. –Jasper pasó la mayor parte de la noche conmigo –tanto Bella como Edward me miraron, sorprendidos ante aquella confesión. –Él y yo estamos saliendo desde hace unas cuantas semanas, por eso ayer estábamos juntos.

-Oh…–fue la única respuesta de Bella, quien asintió ante mis palabras, sin saber qué más decir.

-Supongo que tengo que felicitaros, aunque ahora no sea el mejor momento para hacerlo –me alegré de que Edward reaccionara de otro modo, a pesar de que sus palabras eran ciertas. – ¿Les has contado a los policías lo que acabas de decirnos a nosotros?

-Sí, y no ha servido de nada. No lo declararán inocente hasta que encuentren una prueba que afirme que lo es…–le expliqué, agachando la cabeza, sintiéndome triste.

-¿Y qué vais a hacer? –preguntó Bella esta vez, cogiéndome de nuevo de la mano.

-Supongo que…esperar –aquello era lo único que podíamos hacer.

* * *

**Pobrecito mi Jazz :( Ahora creen que él fue el asesino... Pero...¿lo fue o no? :O Tengo que deciros que ya estamos llegando al final de esta historia, sólo quedan tres capítulos y el epílogo, así que ya veis que dentro de poco sabremos quien asesinó a Kate.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :)**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!^^**

**XOXO**


	26. Capítulo 25

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-25-**

Tanto Bella como Edward se quedaron conmigo durante un rato, haciéndome compañía. Les expliqué con más tranquilidad cómo era que al final Jasper y yo habíamos acabado juntos, y también les confesé el miedo que me daba que no encontraran al verdadero asesino.

Ellos hicieron lo que pudieron, consolándome cuando hizo falta, y queriendo hablar con los policías para dejarles claro que ellos también confiaban en Jasper. Obviamente, no les dejaron entrar en la mansión, por lo que después de un buen rato se marcharon, prometiendo llamarme más tarde para saber cómo continuaban las cosas.

Me quedé en la calle un par de minutos más, deseando aclarar mi mente antes de volver a enfrentarme a aquella dolorosa realidad de nuevo. Cuando entré otra vez en la mansión, volví a encontrarme a Jasper en el sofá, absorto en sus pensamientos. Sólo cuando me senté a su lado reaccionó, aunque no me habló, sólo me miró detenidamente.

-Siento haber tardado tanto. Bella y Edward han venido porque estaban preocupados, y por eso me he entretenido –me expliqué.

-¿Bella y Edward? –preguntó como si no creyera lo que le estaba diciendo. – ¿Qué pintan ellos aquí? Pensaba que no sabían nada sobre lo mío con Kate –musitó algo molesto.

-Y no lo saben. La policía ha llamado a Bella esta mañana para asegurarse de que ayer estuvimos hablando, y para cerciorarse de que tengo coartada –volví a explicar. –Ellos han venido porque están preocupados por mí, aunque ahora también lo están por ti.

-¿Por mí?

-Sí. Les he dicho que conocías a Kate y que eres uno de los principales sospechosos –no me gustaba nada llamarlo así, le hacía parecer un criminal. –Y también les he contado que llevamos algún tiempo juntos –bajé la voz, siendo consciente de que todavía había algún policía por allí cerca. Sólo faltaba que nos escucharan. –Ahora ya da igual que lo sepan –repuse cuando Jasper me miró con seriedad.

A continuación resopló, colocándose ambas manos en el rostro.

-¿Ya te han interrogado? –pregunté, preocupada al ver su mal estado.

-No. Están hablando con el jardinero –me contestó, pasándose el dorso de la mano por la frente, secándose el sudor.

Entonces recordé a Ben. No había reparado en él en ningún momento, era como si hubiese desaparecido del mapa para mí. Había olvidado totalmente su existencia.

Pero en aquel instante no debía pensar en Ben, sino en Jasper. Él necesitaba todo mi apoyo en aquellos momentos, y estaba dispuesta a dárselo.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Él colocó sus manos sobre mis brazos, –ya que al estar sentado de lado no podía abrazarme – y descansó su cabeza sobre la mía.

-No te preocupes –lo escuché murmurar. –No va a ocurrir nada malo –entonces comprendí que era yo la que debía consolarlo, no al revés, y sonreí sin muchas ganas ante aquella revelación.

-Lo sé. Sólo quiero marcharme de aquí, contigo, y que todo esto acabe.

En aquel momento la puerta del estudio se abrió, y vimos a Ben salir de allí dentro, totalmente pálido.

Tanto Jasper como yo nos miramos expectantes, y con lentitud me separé de él, dispuesta a acercarme a Ben. Me di cuenta de que Jasper también se había levantado del sofá, pero porque uno de los policías le hizo señas con las manos, indicándole que era su turno de volver a ser interrogado. Le sonreí para darle ánimos antes de que se cerrara la puerta, y decidí hablar con Ben para distraerme aunque fuese un poco.

-¿Cómo estás? –le pregunté una vez estuve cerca de él.

-¿Cómo crees que estoy? –me respondió con dureza, observándome con rabia y algo de desprecio. –Puede que a ti no te importe nada, pero a mí sí –no comprendí del todo sus palabras, pero supuse que estaba dolido por lo que había ocurrido.

-Te equivocas, a mí también me importaba Kate. No me caía muy bien, pero nunca le deseé la muerte –me defendí, sintiendo que debía hacerlo. No iba a permitir que me tratara de ese modo sólo porque lo había rechazado.

-Sí, claro, por eso te has estado tirando a su novio desde hace meses –me contestó enfadado, y tuve ganas de arrearle un buen bofetón para que se le pasara la tontería. Pero por el contrario, lo único que hice fue respirar hondo, intentando comprender su mal humor.

-Sé que te sientes mal, y aunque no lo creas, yo tampoco me siento bien, así que deja de tratarme de ese modo de una vez. Ya te dije en una ocasión que no podemos elegir lo que sentimos –le respondí, deseando que entrara en razón.

-¿Así que estás enamorada de un criminal? –me preguntó con malicia, observándome fijamente.

-¡Jasper no es ningún criminal! ¡Él no mató a Kate! –le respondí enfadada, dispuesta a pelear con él utilizando las uñas y los dientes si fuera necesario. No iba a permitir que acusara injustamente a Jasper.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces quién lo hizo?

Me quedé callada, sin saber qué contestar. De todos modos, no iba a darle el gusto de que me viera desconfiar:

-No lo sé, pero no fue Jasper. Estoy totalmente segura de ello –le respondí, sin querer darle ningún detalle más. Ben no lo merecía, me lo había demostrado varias veces.

Se encogió de hombros, indicándome que lo que yo opinara le importaba más bien poco.

-Cree lo que quieras. Al final te darás cuenta de la verdad –musitó sombríamente antes de darse la vuelta. Me quedé de pie, viéndolo marcharse de la mansión con indiferencia.

Me daba igual lo que él creyera. Yo sabía, y había sido testigo de que Jasper no había asesinado a Kate. Y aunque no hubiera estado conmigo, habría sabido que él no había tenido nada que ver con el homicidio.

Lo que le ocurría a Ben era que estaba celoso, y por aquella razón quería culpar a Jasper. Pues si él estaba dispuesto a acusarle sólo para que lo separaran de mí, yo no pararía hasta darle su merecido a esa alimaña.

Me senté en el sofá, esperando a que Jasper saliera del estudio. Tardó una media hora más en hacerlo, y cuando estuvo fuera, me acerqué a él. Lo cogí de la mano y la entrelacé con la mía, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-¿Cómo ha ido? –pregunté, claramente interesada y nerviosa.

-Vámonos y te lo explico –me pidió, estirando suavemente de mi mano para hacerme caminar.

Quise preguntarle si ya le habían dado permiso para marcharse, pero imaginé que sí cuando salió de la casa con tranquilidad. Caminamos hasta su coche y subí en el asiento del copiloto, cerrando la puerta una vez estuve dentro.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal? –pregunté con curiosidad, deseando oír buenas noticias.

Jasper esperó hasta que arrancó para contestarme, cosa que no ayudó demasiado a mi estado de nervios.

-No ha habido ningún cambio –respondió, sin dejar de observar a la carretera.

-¿Y por eso te han tenido tanto rato ahí dentro?

Se encogió de hombros, visiblemente cansado.

-Me han hecho muchas preguntas, algunas que no tenían mucho que ver con el tema, y después han estado hablando entre ellos hasta que me han dicho que me llamarían pronto y que ya podía marcharme.

-¿Me avisarás cuando te llamen? –le pregunté, esperando que no se enfadara por lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

-¿Para qué quieres que te avise?

-Porque quiero acompañarte a los siguientes interrogatorios –le contesté, muy segura de mis palabras.

-Pero si no te van a dejar entrar, ¿para qué quieres acompañarme?

-Pues porque no quiero dejarte solo con esto. Jamás te habrían culpado si yo no te hubiese casi suplicado que me ayudaras con el dichoso plan de las narices –le contesté, sorbiendo por la nariz cuando me percaté de que mis ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas otra vez. –Todo esto es culpa mía.

-No, no es cierto. Tú no tienes nada que ver.

-No me justifiques más, sólo déjame acompañarte –le pedí, mordiéndome el labio, nerviosa.

Jasper suspiró, y después me miró cuando detuvo el coche en un semáforo en rojo.

-Tú misma, pero te aburrirás mucho.

Sonreí levemente ante aquella broma y asentí, agradeciéndole en silencio que me hubiese dado permiso. De todas formas, lo habría acompañado aunque no lo hubiera consentido.

-¿Has hablado con Ben? –me preguntó, observando la carretera cuando el semáforo volvió a ponerse en verde.

-Sí. Estaba muy enfadado conmigo –le respondí, recordando las amargas palabras del que antes había sido mi amigo.

-¿Aún sigue molesto porque me escogiste a mí en vez de a él?

Asentí en silencio, mirándome las manos.

-No me gusta cómo se ha comportado –le expliqué, aunque supuse que no me entendió cuando me miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Cómo se ha comportado?

Entonces dudé. No sabía si sería buena idea explicarle las acusaciones que había hecho Ben.

-Bueno…–titubeé, sin querer complicar más las cosas.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? –preguntó. –Sé por tu cara que no te ha gustado, y ahora mismo estás dudando en si decírmelo o no porque no sabes si me voy a enfadar –observé a Jasper con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendida al darme cuenta de lo bien que me conocía. –Dímelo, me da igual lo que ese piense de mí –me aseguró, cogiendo una de mis manos.

-Te ha llamado criminal –le contesté suspirando.

-No se aleja mucho de lo que yo había pensado –murmuró con una leve sonrisa.

-Le he dejado claro que tú no has tenido nada que ver en el asesinato, pero me da igual lo que piense. Yo sé la verdad –le expliqué, queriendo que se sintiera bien.

Jasper aparcó delante de mi edificio, me miró sin perder la sonrisa y se acercó para besarme.

-Y por eso te quiero tanto –musitó él cuando se separó un momento de mí para retomar aire, antes de volver a unir sus labios a los míos.

Sonreí entre besos cuando lo escuché, y al cabo de varios minutos me separé de él.

-Quédate –le pedí, sabiendo que lo último que necesitaba era estar sola. Y estaba segura de que a Jasper tampoco le vendría bien estar solo en aquellos momentos.

-No sé si será una buena idea…–comenzó a negarse, dubitativo, pero al final negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente. –Vamos –murmuró, abriendo la puerta del coche con rapidez, y dando la vuelta a todo el vehículo para abrir la mía.

Sonreí y le tendí la mano cuando hube bajado del coche, y ambos nos encaminamos hacia mi piso, decididos a olvidar de una forma u otra lo ocurrido durante aquel día.

* * *

**Jojojojo... En el próximo capítulo sabremos quién es el asesino y algo más que aún queda pendiente ;) **

**Recordad que sólo quedan dos capítulos y el epílogo para terminar esta historia, pero no os preocupéis, ya estoy escribiendo otra aunque aún no está terminada :)**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y que me lo digáis con un review^^  
**

**¡Hasta el miércoles!**

**XOXO **


	27. Capítulo 26

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-26-**

Un par de días después volvieron a llamar a Jasper para que fuera a declarar de nuevo. Tal y como yo le había dicho, lo acompañé, a pesar de que estuvo todo el trayecto quejándose porque no estaba de acuerdo con que fuera con él. Me daba igual lo que dijera, yo estaba dispuesta a acompañarlo y se acabó.

Según lo que me contó después de que lo hubiesen vuelto a interrogar, la policía no descubrió nada que no supieran ya, así que todo aquello me pareció una absoluta pérdida de tiempo.

Unos cuantos días después de que hubiésemos ido a la comisaría, el comisario Collins me llamó, informándome de que habían encontrado el arma que había usado el homicida para asesinar a Kate, cosa que me puso los pelos de punta.

-¿Ya saben quién fue? –pregunté, con la voz temblorosa a causa de los nervios.

-_Sí_ –me tensé al escuchar aquella respuesta. –_Pero si le parece, vengan usted y el señor Whitlock a la comisaría, me gustaría hablar con ustedes personalmente_ –me pidió el señor Collins, y yo asentí, olvidando que el hombre no podía verme a través del teléfono.

-De acuerdo, esta tarde estaremos allí –murmuré, deseando llamar a Jasper para darle la noticia.

-_Hasta luego_ –se despidió amablemente, pero yo colgué sin contestar, nerviosa por una parte y feliz por la otra.

No tardé ni un minuto en volver a coger el teléfono, dispuesta a informar a Jasper sobre aquello.

-_¿Diga? _–escuché su voz somnolienta, por lo que supuse que se acababa de despertar. No me extrañaba, eran las ocho de la mañana, pero yo no podía dormir, así que por eso me levantaba temprano.

-Despierta, dormilón –lo saludé cariñosamente. –Esta tarde tenemos que volver a comisaría.

-_¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? _–se quejó, aún arrastrando las palabras, producto del sueño.

-Sí, pero esta vez por otra razón. Ya saben quién mató a Kate.

Hubo un prolongado silencio que me puso nerviosa, así que agradecí en silencio el hecho de que volviera a hablar un momento después:

-_¿Quién la asesinó?_ –preguntó, ya sin rastro de somnolencia en sus palabras.

-El comisario Collins no me lo ha dicho. Quiere decírnoslo en persona –le expliqué.

-_De acuerdo…–_murmuró. –_Entonces, pasaré a buscarte a eso de las cuatro. ¿Te va bien?_

-Sí. Hasta luego –me despedí.

Resoplé una vez hube colgado el teléfono, y después decidí darme una ducha para relajarme aunque fuese un poco.

Tal y como Jasper me había dicho, pasó a recogerme a las cuatro en punto, y supe por su rostro que estaba tan nervioso como yo.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunté a pesar de todo.

-Sí. Sólo quiero que esto acabe de una vez –murmuró con seriedad, sin apartar los ojos de la carretera.

-Hoy mismo acabará.

Jasper se encogió de hombros, indicándome que aquella respuesta no le gustaba demasiado. Y en realidad, a mí tampoco. A partir de aquel día no tendría trabajo, y aunque quisiera evitarlo, sabía que no podría sacarme de la cabeza que yo había pasado unos meses buscando una forma de matar a una persona que había acabado muerta igualmente.

Cuando llegamos a la comisaría, ambos nos bajamos del coche fingiendo tranquilidad, aunque por dentro estuviésemos deseando saber por fin la verdad.

Nos hicieron esperar unos cuantos minutos en la sala de espera, ya que al parecer, el comisario estaba atendiendo a otras personas. No podía dejar de mirar el reloj a cada segundo, y cuando marcó las cinco menos diez, nos informaron de que ya podíamos entrar dentro del despacho del señor Collins.

-Buenas tardes –nos saludó con una cálida sonrisa una vez entramos en su despacho, indicándonos con sus manos que nos sentásemos en las sillas situadas delante del escritorio.

-Hola –lo saludé yo, al ver que Jasper no estaba por la labor de ser cortés.

-¿Cómo han estado? –nos preguntó mientras rebuscaba unos folios en una carpeta que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Algo nerviosos, en realidad –cogí la mano de Jasper para que se tranquilizara cuando comenzó a mover frenéticamente la pierna, dándole molestos golpecitos al suelo con su pie.

-Comprendo, es algo muy normal en estos casos.

-¿Puede decirnos quién asesinó a Kate? –preguntó de repente Jasper, y yo me asusté levemente ante su impulsiva intervención.

Comprendía que estuviese ansioso por saber quién había sido el asesino, pero no creía que esperar un par de minutos más fuese a hacerle daño.

-Sí. Veamos…–comenzó a hablar el señor Collins, sacando de la carpeta un folio. –Tal y como le he explicado esta mañana, señorita Brandon, –comentó mirándome. –hace unos días, mis hombres encontraron en un contenedor una bolsa de basura en la que había un arma. Supusimos que aquella había sido la pistola que había acabado con la vida de la señora Fields, y la llevamos al laboratorio para examinarla –nos explicó, y nosotros asentimos, expectantes. – Esta mañana nos han enviado los resultados de las pruebas de ADN que encontramos en el arma, y hemos descubierto que el asesino fue el señor Benjamin Heron.

En aquel momento la cabeza me dio vueltas, y pensé que mi mente me había jugado una mala pasada. ¿El comisario acababa de decir que el asesino había sido Ben?

-¡¿Qué? –casi grité, cogiendo la mano de Jasper con más fuerza.

-Así es, señorita. En cuanto lo hemos sabido, hemos ido a su domicilio y le hemos traído de nuevo aquí. No ha tardado en confesar que, efectivamente, había sido él.

Sacudí violentamente la cabeza, deseando que aquello fuese una pesadilla. Todas aquellas palabras no podían parecerme más irreales.

-Pero… ¿por qué? –pregunté, sin poder creérmelo aún.

-No ha querido decirnos nada más. Sólo ha confirmado que él asesinó a la señora Fields el viernes a eso de las nueve menos cuarto de la noche.

-Dios mío…–murmuré, y al momento sentí la otra mano de Jasper sobre la mía, intentando confortarme. –No puedo creerlo –musité entrecortadamente, sintiéndome traicionada.

-La comprendo.

-Éramos amigos…–quise explicarle, como si aquello fuese a borrar lo que el comisario nos acababa de decir, y sin que me importase nada, abracé a Jasper, necesitando consuelo.

-Tranquila –me reconfortó devolviéndome el abrazo, acariciándome la espalda lentamente. –Ahora ya está –murmuró en mi oído, y yo asentí contra su hombro, queriendo dejar de llorar.

Me separé de él con reticencia y volví a mirar al comisario.

-¿Ben sigue aquí? –pregunté, esperanzada.

-Sí, está en una de las celdas, y lo estará hasta que se lleve a cabo el juicio que decidirá su destino –me explicó el señor Collins.

-Necesito verle –murmuré sin pensar demasiado en mis palabras, y sentí de repente la mirada de Jasper.

-No –contestó antes que el comisario, y ladeé la cabeza hacia él, deseando que me comprendiera.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Necesito saber cuál fue su motivo.

-¿Qué más da? Lo hecho está hecho, y aunque me gustaría hacerlo, no podemos borrar lo que ocurrió.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hablar con él por última vez –respondí, observando al comisario esa vez.

-Yo no tengo ninguna objeción en que lo haga, pero antes debo informarles de otro asunto. Bueno, en realidad, sólo al señor Whitlock –repuso, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Jasper.

Él asintió sin soltar mi mano en ningún momento, indicándole que estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que fuera que debía decirle.

El comisario dudó por un momento y me miró titubeante.

-No sé si…–suspiró para ordenar sus ideas, y después dejó sobre la mesa los papeles que había estado sosteniendo en las manos. –Es un tema que no tiene nada que ver con la señorita Brandon –aclaró, y entonces comprendí que sobraba allí dentro.

-No importa. Ella puede quedarse –repuso Jasper con seguridad, apretando el agarre de su mano sobre la mía. No quería que me fuera.

-Está bien –accedió el señor Collins, y comenzó a rebuscar algo en los cajones del escritorio.

Observé a Jasper nerviosa, sin saber exactamente qué era lo que resultaba tan importante como para que yo saliera fuera del despacho. Comprendía que Jasper y yo no éramos nada a la vista de la policía, ya que en teoría, él había sido la pareja de Kate, pero me agradaba que Jasper estuviese dispuesto a defender lo nuestro delante del comisario.

-Veamos –comenzó, sacando más papeles de otra carpeta. –Lea esto –le pidió, extendiéndole un documento.

Jasper hizo lo que le había solicitado, y un minuto después alzó la cabeza del papel, totalmente atónito. Me asusté. ¿Qué diantres ocurría?

-Sé que yo no debo entregarle esto, ya que para hacerlo legal necesita al abogado de la señora Fields, –me tensé casi imperceptiblemente cuando nombró a Kate, y entonces me preocupé más. –pero él mismo me ha autorizado a hacerlo –no entendía nada de nada.

-Pero…–murmuró Jasper agarrando con fuerza el papel, como si temiera que fuera a desvanecerse de sus manos en cualquier momento. –No puede ser –decretó, negando seguidamente con la cabeza, como si lo que ponía en el documento le resultase extremadamente difícil de creer.

-Pues me temo que sí que es, señor Whitlock. La señora Fields le ha otorgado su herencia. Usted es el propietario de todos sus bienes, así como de toda su fortuna.

Estuve a punto de caerme de la silla. No había oído bien, eso seguro. No podía ser. ¿Kate finalmente le había dejado la herencia a Jasper?

-P-pero…–no debía intervenir porque se suponía que aquello no tenía nada que ver conmigo, pero no pude evitarlo, estaba demasiado conmocionada como para quedarme callada. –Debe de haber un error…

-No hay ningún error, señorita Brandon. Está todo escrito en el testamento de la señora Fields, donde afirma y aclara que toda su herencia pasará a ser del señor Whitlock.

Observé a Jasper, que se había quedado inmóvil observando el documento que aún sostenía en sus manos.

Comprendía lo que le ocurría.

Finalmente habíamos logrado nuestro propósito. Nuestro plan había resultado un completo éxito, y se podía decir que en aquel momento ambos estábamos forrados. Y sabía a ciencia cierta que jamás nos arrepentiríamos tanto de estarlo como en aquel preciso momento.

* * *

**¡Ya sabéis quien mató a Kate! Felicidades a las que habéis acertado ;P Ahora sólo falta saber por qué lo hizo. Y para liar más la cosa, resulta que la herencia se la tienen que quedar ellos, pero...¿se la quedarán o no? =S**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que me lo digáis con un review^^ Recordad que el próximo capítulo ya es el último, y sólo faltará el epílogo.**

**¡Nos leemos el viernes!**

**XOXO**


	28. Capítulo 27

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-27-**

Salimos del despacho del comisario en silencio, sin terminar de creer lo que nos acababa de comunicar. No podía imaginar que aquello fuese cierto. Finalmente Kate había incluido a Jasper en su testamento, dejándole toda su fortuna y todos sus bienes. Aquello era demasiado, y a pesar de que en aquel momento debería estar dando saltos, feliz de haber conseguido lo que tanto había ansiado, sólo podía sentirme miserable.

Me detuve a medio camino, recordando que aparte del tema de la herencia, aún debía ir a hablar con Ben. No iba a desistir con aquello, lo haría tanto si a Jasper le parecía bien como si no.

-¿Qué? –preguntó al percatarse de que me había parado.

-Tengo que hablar con Ben –musité, sabiendo que se enfadaría ante mi obstinación.

-No, no lo hagas –me pidió, y noté el tono de súplica que había en su voz. Realmente no quería que hablara con él.

-Tengo que hacerlo. No estaré tranquila hasta que sepa por qué la mató…–le expliqué, deseando que entrara en razón y que me entendiera, o que por lo menos lo intentara.

-No te lo va a explicar –insistió para que olvidara aquel tema, pero no me iba a dar por vencido. –Si la policía no ha logrado sonsacárselo, tú menos.

-Me da igual –me encogí de hombros. –Debo intentarlo. Pero no quiero que te enfades –admití, cogiendo una de sus manos entre las mías. –Si vas a hacerlo, dímelo, y no hablaré con Ben –le pedí, sabiendo que lo único que no necesitaba en aquel momento era discutir con Jasper.

Suspiró mirando al suelo, y después levantó la cabeza, clavando su mirada en la mía.

-Si te vas a sentir mejor hablando con él, hazlo. Te prometo que no me enfadaré –repuso colocando su mano libre sobre las mías, que cubrían la suya. Entonces sonreí y lo abracé, sintiendo a continuación sus labios en mi frente. –Pero no tardes mucho –me pidió, y yo asentí, separándome de él con una sonrisa.

Me dirigí hasta la secretaría de la comisaría, y le dije a la persona que allí había que necesitaba ver a Ben. Me explicó dónde estaban las celdas, y me asignó a un policía para que me acompañara hasta allí. No me parecía demasiado bien ir escoltada, pero una vez llegamos al calabozo, me alegré de que el oficial se quedara en la puerta, vigilando. No era que fuese a hablar sobre nada secreto con Ben, pero sí que quería algo de intimidad.

-¿Alice? –escuché su voz desde una de las celdas, y me acerqué lentamente hasta donde él estaba. –Qué alegría me da verte –murmuró, pegándose todo lo posible a los barrotes, estirando las manos para que se las tomara. No lo hice.

-¿Cómo pudiste? –le pregunté en voz baja, reprimiendo toda la ira que sentía para no arrojarme sobre él para golpearlo. Su rostro pálido y su aspecto desaliñado no me conmovieron en absoluto. – ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de asesinarla?

Se apartó un poco de los barrotes, observándome fijamente, totalmente avergonzado y sorprendido.

-Yo…yo p-pensaba q-que…–tartamudeó, y me pareció idiota. Ni siquiera era lo suficientemente valiente como para aceptar lo que había hecho sin titubear.

-No tienes ninguna excusa –negué con la cabeza, sin querer echarme a llorar delante de él. –Eres un desgraciado.

-Lo sé –su convicción me asombró, y la mirada intensa que me dedicó me incomodó.

-Y encima tuviste el descaro de acusar a Jasper, sabiendo que el único culpable eras tú –le reproché enfadada, recordando las veces que había llamado criminal a Jasper sólo para hacer que desconfiara de él. – ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –no pude evitar preguntarle, estando casi segura de que no me iba a contestar. Pero me equivoqué:

–Lo hice por ti. Para que pudiéramos ser felices juntos…–reveló, y se me abrió la boca exageradamente. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Qué? –pregunté, con la voz entrecortada.

-Pensé que si mataba a Kate, el chico ese del que estás enamorada sería libre y podríais estar juntos. Entonces, después te darías cuenta de que todo aquello sería gracias a mí, y al final comprenderías que el único que merece tu amor soy yo.

Su confesión me puso los pelos de punta, y me estremecí a pesar de que no hacía frío allí abajo. Ben estaba totalmente loco.

-Yo no quiero a un asesino…–musité, atónita y algo confusa. – ¿Crees que habría querido estar contigo cuando hubiera sabido lo que habías hecho? –pregunté, enfadada y dolida. Yo siempre había confiado en él, y al final resultó ser un perturbado.

-¡Maté a Kate por amor! ¡La maté por ti! –gritó, y me alejé de la celda, asustada ante su locura. –Quería que te dieras cuenta de todo lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti…–masculló sombríamente. –Volvería a hacerlo, Alice. Sin duda volvería a matar a cualquier persona para que estuviésemos juntos…

-No…–susurré, temblando a causa de los nervios que estaba sintiendo. –No vas a volver a hacerlo –le aseguré con convicción, dándome la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharme de allí para siempre.

-Espero que seas feliz con él…–lo escuché hablar de nuevo cuando estuve cerca del policía, pero me obligué a mí misma a no darme la vuelta, decidida a olvidarme de Ben y de su locura.

Encontré a Jasper sentado en la sala de espera, observando detenidamente el documento que el comisario le había entregado. Ahí teníamos otro problema. Me acerqué a él lentamente, y le toqué el hombro suavemente para que se percatara de mi presencia.

-Pensaba que tardarías más –murmuró sorprendido, poniéndose en pie con rapidez.

-Bueno, me has pedido que no tardara –le comenté con una sonrisita, aunque en realidad, muchas ganas de sonreír no tenía.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó cogiéndome de la mano, estirando suavemente de ella para hacerme caminar. No me atreví a abrir la boca hasta que estuvimos los dos dentro del coche de nuevo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –inquirí sin mirarlo, observando con detenimiento el salpicadero del vehículo.

-¿Qué crees que debemos hacer? –me devolvió la pregunta, y sentí que él sí que me estaba mirando.

Me encogí de hombros, sin estar para nada segura de la respuesta correcta.

-No lo sé. No nos lo merecemos –me alegré en parte de que el ataque de buena fe hubiese hecho acto de presencia. Más valía tarde que nunca.

-Lo sé. Pero el abogado de Kate quiere reunirse conmigo la semana próxima, y necesito saber tu opinión sobre esto.

Ladeé la cabeza, observándolo detenidamente con una mueca de sorpresa en el rostro.

-¿Mi opinión sobre esto? –pregunté atónita.

Jasper asintió alzando una ceja, como si no comprendiera porqué me sorprendía tanto.

-Primero dime la tuya, y después yo te diré la mía –repuse cruzándome de brazos. No estaba dispuesta a opinar si antes no lo hacía él.

Resopló, cansado y fastidiado, pero al final volvió a mirarme, y a continuación negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No nos merecemos ninguna herencia. Somos quienes menos la merecemos –me alegré de que pensara como yo. –Aunque…no sé qué pasará si le digo al abogado que no la acepto –dudó, rascándose la cabeza.

-No pasará nada. Imagino que el dinero se lo quedará el banco…o cualquier otra persona a la que Kate haya incluido en el testamento.

-Es que Kate no incluyó a nadie más –me explicó él con una mueca extraña en el rostro.

Me mordí el labio, sabiendo que, hiciera lo que hiciera, iba a sentirme mal. No tenía ninguna otra posibilidad.

-Pues…creo que debemos renunciar a la herencia –hablé lentamente, como si no estuviese segura de mis palabras. –Engañamos a Kate y…estoy segura de que no estaré en paz conmigo misma sabiendo que te entregó su fortuna creyendo que en realidad estabas enamorado de ella –no me atreví a mirarlo mientras pronunciaba aquel discurso.

-Lo mismo pienso yo…–me contestó, inseguro. De acuerdo, él tampoco estaba conforme con aquella decisión.

Sonreí levemente y negué varias veces con la cabeza, sin saber si debía arrepentirme de mis palabras antes de exteriorizarlas. Al final no lo hice:

-Entonces… ¿quieres que nos quedemos con la herencia? –lo observé, expectante, queriendo saber si realmente era eso lo que quería.

-Me gustaría hacerlo –respondió apesadumbrado. –Mira…recuerdo lo que me dijiste hace unos meses. Ni tú ni yo nos vemos en Forks durante el resto de nuestra vida…y a pesar de que no merecemos ni un centavo de la fortuna de Kate, la herencia es el único medio que ahora mismo tenemos para largarnos de aquí.

Asentí, totalmente de acuerdo con sus palabras.

-Además, –prosiguió. –nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con su asesinato, y se puede decir que murió feliz, pensando que había alguien en el mundo que la quería.

Volví a afirmar con la cabeza, pensando que era cierto aquel razonamiento, por muy cruel que pareciera.

-Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo con que acepte la herencia? –me preguntó, cogiéndome de la mano, esperando mi respuesta.

-Sí –le contesté más convencida que antes.

Jasper sonrió y puso en marcha el coche, respirando hondo una vez arrancó.

-Por cierto, ¿qué te ha dicho el jardinero? –me preguntó, cambiando de tema.

-Ah…–dudé. No sabía si sería demasiado productivo decirle la verdad. Probablemente, lo único que haría sería liar más las cosas, por lo que decidí guardarme aquella oscura conversación para mí, dispuesta a enterrarla en lo más profundo de mis recuerdos. –Nada –murmuré. –Tenías razón, no me ha contado nada.

-Lo sabía. Menudo cobarde.

Asentí en silencio, pidiendo perdón interiormente tras aquella mentira. Sólo quería que Jasper y yo pudiésemos ser felices de una vez por todas.

Sonreí, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, sabiendo que él también estaba sonriendo, y pensé que nuestra nueva vida juntos sólo acababa de comenzar.

* * *

**Y al final resulta que Ben es un perturbado u_u ¡Pero se merece estar en la cárcel! Ahora sólo falta el epílogo para terminar esta historia^^**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo.**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

**XOXO**


	29. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Epílogo-**

**6 meses después **

Sonreí todavía medio atontada después de haberme despertado de mi apacible siesta. La hamaca que habíamos comprado semanas antes era la cama más cómoda que había probado nunca. Sin embargo, Jasper no había opinado lo mismo después de haberla probado, por lo que decidí apropiarme de ella. Fue una de mis mejores elecciones, sin duda.

Solía pasarme la gran mayoría de las tardes ahí, en la terraza de nuestra nueva casa en Florida, aprovechando el sol estival que no tardaría en desaparecer para dar paso al frío del otoño.

Seis meses antes no había imaginado que mi vida pudiese cambiar tanto y en tan poco tiempo, pero después de lo que ocurrió con Kate, todo lo que pasó a continuación sucedió demasiado rápido:

El entierro de Kate se celebró una semana después de que descubrieran que el asesino había sido Ben, y tanto Jasper como yo decidimos asistir para decirle el último adiós. Interiormente, sabíamos que aquello no era lo correcto, pero nadie más aparte de nosotros dos era consciente de que habíamos planeado una estafa contra ella, así que no quisimos que nadie sospechara en el caso de que no fuéramos a la ceremonia. Lo lógico era que la pareja de Kate asistiera, después de todo.

Al funeral no fue demasiada gente, aparte de nosotros. Sólo reconocí a Madeleine y a un par de amigas más de Kate que nunca me habían gustado. También había algún primo lejano de mi antigua jefa, pero no estaba muy interesada en conocer a los familiares de la fallecida justo en aquel momento.

El día que Jasper fue a hablar con el abogado de Kate no dejé de dar vueltas por el piso, con los nervios de punta. Sabía que la herencia ya era propiedad de Jasper, pero temía que alguien descubriera algo que nos delatara, y que al final nosotros también acabásemos en la cárcel. Era un padecimiento estúpido, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. No volvería a estar tranquila hasta que estuviera segura de que nada nos delataba, de que nadie sabía nada sobre nuestro plan y que por supuesto, de que no íbamos a ser acusados.

En cuanto Jasper llegó al piso un par de horas después, cansado e intranquilo, lo abordé con preguntas histéricas:

-¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Qué te han preguntado? ¿Qué has contestado? ¿Ha salido todo bien? –pregunté, haciendo aspavientos con las manos. Quisiera o no, no hubiera podido detener el torrente de palabras que brotaron de mi garganta como si del agua de una fuente se tratara. Estaba ansiosa por saber el resultado de aquella reunión.

-Tranquila, Alice –me pidió suspirando, cogiéndome de las muñecas para apaciguarme. –Todo ha salido bien –se limitó a contestarme, quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola sobre el sofá.

-¿Ya está? –pregunté, atónita ante su brevedad, siguiéndolo con la mirada.

-Sí.

Carraspeé, totalmente incómoda con aquella situación tan poco común.

-¿Y la herencia? –me decidí a preguntarle, sentándome a su lado en el sofá, un par de segundos después de que lo hiciera él.

-Es nuestra –murmuró jugueteando con los botones de su camisa, como si no estuviese del todo satisfecho con lo que había ocurrido.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás así?

Tardó en contestar, como si estuviese buscando las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo.

-No sé si lo que hemos hecho está bien –admitió pesaroso, sin atreverse a mirarme.

-No está bien, pero tampoco mal –le contesté, acariciando su mano con la mía, al mismo tiempo que lo obligaba a mirarme. –Pero no quiero que te sientas mal.

-No me siento mal. Sólo…tengo remordimientos.

-Ahora ya es tarde para eso –musité, acariciándole la mejilla mientras colocaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro, queriendo consolarlo.

-Tal vez…podríamos hacer algo bueno con el dinero –lo escuché farfullar mucho rato después, así que levanté la cabeza para observarlo.

-¿Una obra de caridad? –pregunté, sin estar segura de haber comprendido a la primera lo que había querido decir.

Jasper asintió, algo más animado que antes, después de haber entendido que tal vez, parte de ese dinero que no merecíamos podría ser utilizado para ayudar a otras personas.

-Me encantaría –lo apoyé con una sonrisa, feliz de haber encontrado una buena inversión en la que emplear el dinero.

Y así lo hicimos. Donamos una buena parte de toda la fortuna de Kate a diferentes orfanatos del estado, y también a algunas ONG que se ocupaban de los niños enfermos del país, cosa que resultó extremadamente gratificante y estimulante. No obstante, tanto Jasper como yo decidimos mantenernos en el anonimato. Sabíamos que revelar nuestra identidad nos causaría más problemas que beneficios.

Un par de meses después, acordamos irnos a vivir juntos. Al final llevaríamos a cabo el propósito que habíamos pactado al principio de nuestro plan: nos marcharíamos de Forks.

Tardamos unas cuantas semanas en decidirnos por un destino concreto, ya que lo único que yo quería era que hiciese sol y buen tiempo. Sólo eso. Jasper quería ir a California, pero me pareció un lugar demasiado turístico y muy, muy visto, así que después de algunas discusiones y de muchos berrinches por mi parte, acordamos mudarnos a Florida.

Nuestra acelerada elección pilló a todos nuestros amigos por sorpresa, ya que no se mostraron nada discretos con su desconcierto en cuanto les dimos la noticia:

-¿A Florida? –preguntó Emmett abriendo los ojos como platos cuando les explicamos nuestros planes de futuro. No fue el único, obviamente. Las tres personas restantes que ocupaban la mesa estaban igual que él.

-Sí –contesté yo algo nerviosa. Ellos no sabían que teníamos una cantidad considerable de dinero en el banco, así que seguramente no comprenderían nada de lo que estábamos a punto de decirles.

-¿Y a qué viene esto ahora? –cuestionó Rosalie, parpadeando seguidamente.

-Queremos marcharnos de Forks –explicó Jasper tranquilamente. Admiré su calma, a pesar de que estaba casi segura de que era fingida.

-¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntar su hermana.

-Porque estamos hartos de este pueblo.

-¿Y por qué a Florida? –cuestionó ésta vez Edward, mostrándose algo más comprensivo que los demás. – ¿Por qué no a Seattle? ¿O a algún otro lugar que esté más cerca de Forks?

Ambos nos encogimos de hombros, sin querer entrar en detalles. No pretendíamos que nos hicieran ninguna pregunta que nos fuese difícil de explicar.

-No sé. Queremos un cambio –murmuré yo, lentamente. –Florida parece un buen lugar para empezar desde cero.

Supe que había tenido éxito con mi explicación cuando todos nuestros amigos asintieron, como si comprendieran que después de lo que había ocurrido con Kate, quisiera marcharme para no volver jamás. Me alegré por ello.

-Pues en ese caso…creo que sólo hace falta que os desee mucha suerte –nos animó Emmett con su típica sonrisa de felicidad. –Pero eso sí, tenéis que invitarnos cada verano a vuestra nueva casa –nos pidió vanidosamente, y lo único que pude hacer fue negar con la cabeza sin poder dejar de reír. Lo que mejor se le daba a ese hombre era gorronear.

Rosalie tardó más en comprenderlo que los demás, aunque era lógico: su hermano y una de sus mejores amigas se marchaban a la otra punta del país de repente, en un visto y no visto. Era normal que se sintiera algo confusa al principio, aunque al final, fue la primera que nos ayudó con la mudanza. Incluso se atrevió a amenazarnos de muerte si osábamos casarnos en Las Vegas sin avisar a nadie. De eso no tenía porqué preocuparse. Yo jamás me casaría de esa forma.

-¿Qué haces? –la voz de Jasper me sacó de mi ensoñación, y di un respingo sobre la hamaca en la que me había quedado sentada antes de que los recuerdos llenaran mi mente.

-Sólo pensaba –le contesté distraídamente, haciendo círculos con mi pie descalzo sobre la madera del porche.

-¿En qué? –Jasper se sentó a mi lado, provocando que la hamaca se moviera bruscamente, por lo que tuve que agarrarme para no caerme hacia atrás.

-En realidad, estaba recordando los últimos meses –respondí entre risas causadas por el meneíto.

-¿Las cosas buenas o las malas? –preguntó, rodeándome con uno de sus brazos, acto que aproveché para arrimarme a él hasta que estuvimos pegados.

-Un poco de todo.

-Prefiero que recuerdes las buenas.

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, sabiendo que aunque lo intentara, jamás podría olvidar lo que sucedió con Ben, con Kate y con todo lo demás.

-¿Sabes? –preguntó Jasper jugando con uno de los mechones de mi cabello. –Acabo de hablar con mi hermana, y me ha informado de que la semana que viene vendrán todos.

-¿Ah sí? –volví a sonreír ampliamente al darme cuenta de que Emmett había conseguido lo que se había propuesto. Al final vendría a pasar unos días con nosotros en verano. – ¿Les has invitado?

-No, yo no. Se han invitado ellos, que es diferente –aclaró Jasper haciéndose el ofendido, aunque yo sabía que estaba tan encantado de volver a ver a nuestros amigos como lo estaba yo. Seis meses era mucho tiempo, y a pesar de que nos manteníamos en contacto a través del teléfono y de Internet, no era lo mismo verlos en persona que a través de una pantalla.

-¿Acaso eso te sorprende? –pregunté con una risita, empujando a Jasper para que se tumbara en la hamaca. Cuando logré que lo hiciera, me coloqué a su lado, intentando no moverme mucho para que no cayésemos al suelo.

-No, claro que no. Si proviene de Emmett o de mi hermana, es algo normal –me secundó él poniendo mala cara cuando se percató de dónde estaba. –No me gusta estar en la hamaca, hace que me duela todo –se quejó contra mi cabello, ya que había decidido apoyar mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

-¿Y no te gusta estar conmigo? –pregunté con los ojos entrecerrados. El movimiento de la hamaca y la brisa de la tarde me provocaban ganas de dormir.

-Claro que sí, pero no es lo mismo.

-Sí que lo es –lo contradije levantando la cabeza para mirarlo y para enfatizar mis palabras. –A mí me daría igual el lugar en el que estar mientras estuviese contigo.

Jasper sonrió y me dio un toquecito cariñoso en la nariz con uno de sus dedos, cosa que me hizo sonreír a mí también a pesar de que quería mostrarme molesta con él.

-Y a mí también –contestó suspirando. –Y si tengo que quedarme en esta incómoda hamaca durante toda la noche para que te convenzas de ello, lo haré –me aseguró casi teatralmente, y yo rodé los ojos ante su dramatismo.

-No hace falta. Con que te quedes conmigo para siempre, tengo bastante –le aclaré, acercándome lentamente a su boca.

-En ese caso, trato hecho –contestó cuando estuve a un centímetro de sus labios, capturando los míos una vez terminó de hablar.

Me había percatado hacía poco de que me encantaba hacer tratos con él…

**Fin**

* * *

**Pues nada, hemos llegado al final de esta historia que espero que os haya gustado mucho. Como suelo decir siempre que acabo un fic, os agradezco enormemente el apoyo, los reviews y las alertas que me dejáis, y ya sabéis que os dedico la historia a cada una de vosotras por estar siempre ahí^^ ¡Sois las mejores!**

**Y tal y como dije hace algunos días, estoy a punto de terminar de escribir una nueva historia y también estoy trabajando en un one-shot, así que no os vais a librar de mí tan fácilmente P Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo y por aquí me tendréis otra vez. **

**¡Hasta pronto! :)**

**XOXO**

**PD: Hace unos días entré a formar parte de la comunidad del Twitter xD Así que si alguien quiere seguirme o algo, dejaré mi dirección en mi perfil ;)**


End file.
